Le grand gentil loup
by Pitchoune69
Summary: Si Bella était venue habiter à Forks avec sa soeur...les choses auraient-elles été si différentes ? Et si l'imprégnation n'existait pas, de qui Jacob serait-il tombé amoureux ?
1. Chapter 1

_Salut à tous ! Pour ceux qui auraient été alertés, sachez que j'ai seulement réécrit cette fic (correction des erreurs, modification de quelques passages), et non opéré des changements majeurs. Inutile de la relire, donc. Sauf si vous en avez envie, bien entendu !  
>Pour les autres, bienvenue dans un coin de ma tête (rassurant, n'est-ce pas ?) <em>XD _J'espère que mon histoire vous plaira. Et n'oubliez pas que laisser un petit commentaire, aussi minuscule soit-il, fait toujours plaisir. Cela me permet de savoir ce que vous pensez, donc de m'améliorer pour mes autres fics. A part si c'est pour m'agresser, dans ce cas, passez votre chemin._

_Tout ce qui m'appartient ici, c'est le personnage d'Anna, avec qui j'espère que vous vous entendrez bien _:D _Je ne suis pas exactement le déroulement des livres, donc ne vous étonnez pas si certaines choses vous paraissent étranges. Sur ce, je vous laisse découvrir…_

**26 Juin**

Anna :

Charlie était venu nous chercher à l'aéroport de Port Angeles. J'avais bien cru que nos bagages ne rentreraient jamais dans le coffre de sa voiture de shérif. Bah oui, deux filles qui déménagent, ça prend de la place !

Pourquoi Bella et moi emménagions-nous chez Charlie ? Pour la simple raison que jusque-là nous vivions chez Maman, à Phœnix, mais que le cancer contre lequel elle se battait depuis tant d'années avait fini par l'emporter un mois plus tôt. Ma sœur et moi avions tant bien que mal terminé l'année scolaire, d'autant plus que c'était la dernière année de lycée de Bella, et maintenant nous démarrions une nouvelle vie à Forks.

Enfin, surtout moi. Je n'étais jamais venue ici. Tout était nouveau : la maison, la ville, les habitants…même Charlie. Bien sûr, je le connaissais, mais je ne l'avais jamais vraiment vu. Je vous explique : depuis que nous étions petites, Bella passait les vacances chez lui tandis que je restais avec Maman. Elle ne voulait pas que j'y aille. Elle disait que j'étais sa petite fille à elle, que Charlie n'avait rien à faire dans ma vie. Moi j'étais petite, je ne comprenais pas. Plus tard, Bella m'avait expliqué qu'un beau jour Maman avait quitté Forks, et Charlie par la même occasion, sans un mot. Elle l'avait emmenée avec elle alors qu'elle était enceinte de moi.

Bref, la seule relation que j'entretenais avec Charlie, c'était par skype, le téléphone et des lettres. Ceci dit, ça ne nous empêchait pas d'être très proches. Et puis, disons que je connaissais déjà un peu tout de la vie à Forks car Bella m'en parlait beaucoup. A chaque retour de vacances, elle me racontait tout. Voilà pourquoi, depuis des années, je crevais d'envie de venir. Premièrement, pour voir mon père. Deuxièmement, parce que j'avais toujours voué une passion sans bornes aux Indiens d'Amérique et, bien que Forks soit une petite bourgade, elle abritait une réserve indienne. Le rêve !

Pour le coup, j'avais toujours été jalouse de ma sœur car elle s'était fait de bons amis parmi les Indiens. En fait, Billy Black – leur chef, en quelques sortes – était le meilleur ami de Charlie depuis toujours. Et son fils, Jacob, était le meilleur ami de Bella. Ils étaient apparemment inséparables. Ils se considéraient comme frère et sœur. Pas étonnant, étant donné qu'ils avaient à moitié grandi ensemble. Bella m'avait tellement parlé de lui que j'avais l'impression de le connaître déjà. Mais j'avais tout de même terriblement envie de le rencontrer. Je voulais voir celui qu'ils surnommaient tous leur « soleil ». En effet, d'après ce que Bella et Charlie m'avaient dit, Jacob illuminait le monde qui l'entourait grâce à sa bonne humeur contagieuse. Il débordait de joie de vivre, malgré que son existence n'ait pas toujours été rose.

Bella m'avait raconté que sa mère était morte pas mal d'années auparavant, dans un accident lors duquel son père avait perdu l'usage de ses jambes. Cet événement avait fait mûrir le jeune garçon très vite car il avait dû prendre les choses en main et s'occuper de Billy. Jacob était donc bien plus mature que la plupart des adolescents de son âge. De notre âge, en fait. Nous avions tous les deux dix-sept ans. Enfin presque, mon anniversaire était dans un mois.

Pendant le trajet, je pus admirer la forêt dense qui longeait la ville. Moi qui adorais la nature, je sentais que j'allais me plaire ici. J'espérais que les Indiens voudraient bien de moi car je prévoyais de passer pas mal de temps dans la réserve. Après tout, ils avaient accepté Charlie et Bella sans problème. Alors pourquoi pas moi ? J'étais une Swan, moi aussi.

Nous débouchâmes dans une allée et Charlie freina. Je devinai que nous étions arrivés. J'ôtai mes sandales et à peine la voiture fut-elle garée et arrêtée que j'ouvris la portière et sautai hors du véhicule. J'avais besoin d'air. Tant pis pour mon nouveau chez-moi, j'aurai tout le temps de visiter la maison plus tard. Je m'engouffrai dans la forêt qui faisait face à la maison, sans un mot. Bella comprendrait.

Bella : 

Décidément, elle ne tenait pas en place ! Je rassurai Papa en lui disant qu'elle rentrerait, de toute façon, pour le dîner. Si elle ne se perdait pas. Mais je lui faisais confiance, elle avait toujours eu un bon sens de l'orientation. Et puis, si jamais elle s'égarait dans la forêt, il y aurait bien un Indien pour la raccompagner. En effet, la forêt de Forks faisait partie de la réserve. Le territoire indien s'étendait de la plage de la Push à la lisière du bois, devant chez nous.

Nous allions devoir déménager les valises et les cartons d'Anna sans elle. Super ! Mademoiselle part se promener et nous laisse tout le boulot ! J'avais beau aimer ma sœur plus que tout, je passais mon temps à la maudire. Elle et ses satanées manies ! Oui, Anna était assez spéciale, mais on ne pouvait que l'adorer. Je ne connaissais pas une seule personne qui ne l'aimait pas.

Bref, Papa et moi déposâmes ses affaires dans sa chambre. Elle se débrouillerait.

Anna :

Je courais depuis un petit moment, maintenant. Donc, commençant à m'essouffler, je m'arrêtai. Je fermai les yeux et me concentrai sur mes sens. Je savourai le contact de la terre humide sous mes pieds. Je caressai la moelleuse mousse des arbres du bout des doigts. J'humai le parfum des plantes et écoutai les petits habitants de la forêt vaquer à leurs occupations. Je me sentais chez moi.

Un autre son, très lointain, me parvint. Je me concentrai davantage, tentant de l'analyser. On aurait dit…de la musique ? Oui, c'était de la flûte de pan. De la flûte de pan ?! J'adorais ça ! J'ouvris les yeux et me dirigeai vers la provenance de cette mélodie. L'air doux se faisait de plus en plus fort à mesure que j'approchais de sa source. Je distinguais à présent clairement la musique. Ce morceau était magnifique. Les notes s'enchaînaient avec une fluidité parfaite. Qui donc pouvait jouer aussi bien ?

La mélodie se fit plus forte encore et je me cachai derrière un arbre en discernant une silhouette. Je compris que je me trouvais en terrain indien en apercevant le jeune homme. En effet, devant moi se tenait un adolescent à la peau délicieusement dorée et arborant une chevelure de jais. C'était donc lui le joueur de flûte ? J'étais ravie de constater qu'il y avait encore des jeunes qui s'intéressaient à ce genre d'instruments et de mélodies. Cette espèce n'était peut-être pas totalement en voie de disparition, finalement.

Heureusement pour moi, il avait les yeux fermés. Je pris donc le temps de l'observer. Il était plutôt étrange, je dois dire. On aurait dit qu'il jouait…pour la forêt. Pour les plantes.

Ses cheveux en bataille lui donnaient un air sauvage, presque animal. Il portait uniquement un vieux short en jean usé donc il était torse nu et c'est justement là qu'était le trouble. En effet, à première vue, j'aurais dit qu'il s'agissait d'un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années car il était physiquement très développé, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Sous sa peau bronzée se dessinait une musculature impressionnante et il ne semblait pas fournir le moindre effort pour porter son immense flûte qui devait bien mesurer un mètre de long. Il était également assez grand. D'après moi, il devait avoisiner le mètre quatre-vingt-dix. Je dus admettre qu'il était plutôt attirant.

Cependant, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser qu'il était plus jeune que son corps ne le laissait paraître. Son visage avait gardé une dimension enfantine qui le rendait tout à fait craquant. Ses traits juvéniles me persuadaient qu'il ne devait pas être beaucoup plus âgé que moi. Je remarquai également un tatouage sur son épaule. Une sorte de dessin tribal ou je ne sais quoi qui m'intrigua.

J'étais tellement concentrée dans mon analyse et envoûtée par la mélodie que je ne me rendis pas tout de suite compte que j'étais sortie de ma cachette pour m'approcher de lui. Je le réalisai lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux en sentant ma présence. Il ne cessa pas pour autant de jouer et je restai là, à l'écouter et à le regarder. Ses prunelles sombres me fixaient intensément. Je n'arrivais pas à définir la couleur de ses yeux rieurs. Ils oscillaient entre marron profond et noisette.

Je n'aurais su dire si cela venait de la musique ou de son regard, mais j'étais hypnotisée.

Jacob :

C'était vraiment bizarre. Jusqu'à présent, je n'avais jamais compris pourquoi les autres se moquaient de moi en disant que j'étais comme en transe quand je jouais. Maintenant, je savais. Moi, loup-garou aux sens surdéveloppés, je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte de sa présence. Il avait fallu que la jeune fille se trouve à quelques centimètres de moi pour que je sente qu'elle était là. Heureusement pour moi, c'était une humaine à première vue totalement inoffensive. Il n'en aurait pas été de même s'il avait s'agit d'un vampire, par exemple. Je me serais fait exploser la face en beauté. Bon travail, Jake. Vraiment. Excellent.

Les notes me venant le plus naturellement du monde, je n'avais pas besoin de me concentrer ou de réfléchir pour jouer. Par conséquent, j'en profitai pour examiner la nouvelle venue. Je remarquai immédiatement qu'elle était, tout comme moi, pieds nus. Elle devait aimer la nature et la respecter. Elle portait une chaîne en argent à la cheville. Ce détail la rendait incroyablement sexy. Ses longs cheveux blonds tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules. A ses boucles un peu ébouriffées, je devinai qu'elle avait couru. Elle était vêtue d'une simple robe blanche, qui ressortait sur sa peau halée par le soleil estival. Ses grands yeux d'un vert bleuté assez troublant étaient braqués sur moi. Elle était plutôt petite, environ un mètre soixante, mais bien proportionnée. Son visage harmonieux dégageait une bienveillance évidente. Elle paraissait très amicale.

Au bout d'un moment, j'arrêtai de jouer et abaissai ma flûte. Elle sembla soudain se réveiller et s'enfuit en courant. Elle était décidément très étrange. Et surtout inconnue. Forks était si petit que tout le monde connaissait tout le monde. Or, je ne l'avais jamais vue. Une nouvelle famille s'installait-elle ici ? Je l'ignorais, mais je me surpris à espérer que cette fille ne soit pas seulement de passage…

D'après la position du soleil, je jugeai qu'il devait être approximativement dix-neuf heures. Le temps était-il passé si vite que ça ?! Je me résignai à rentrer, sachant que toute la bande m'attendait pour dîner. Je devais me dépêcher avant que les gars ne mangent tout ou je n'aurais même pas droit à des miettes.

Ce soir-là, je ne parlai à personne de ma rencontre et me laissai bien vite emporter par le sommeil à la perspective de la journée qui m'attendait le lendemain. Bella m'avait appelé pour me dire qu'elles étaient arrivées et on avait convenu que je l'aiderai à déballer ses affaires. Elle m'avait donné rendez-vous à dix heures chez elle, et pour rien au monde je ne raterai le réveil. J'avais trop hâte de la revoir. Je jubilais depuis que j'avais appris qu'elle et sa sœur allaient venir habiter à Forks. Je pourrai voir celle que je considérais comme ma sœur autant que je le voudrai.

J'étais aussi impatient de rencontrer Anna. Elle m'en avait tellement parlé ! Bella m'avait assuré qu'on s'entendrait bien. J'espérais qu'elle avait raison. Demain allait être une chouette journée.


	2. Chapter 2

**27 Juin**

Bella :

Je guettais par la fenêtre l'arrivée de Jacob depuis un petit moment déjà. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il sonne. Papa était parti au travail, mais Anna dormait encore. Elle avait dû déballer ses cartons jusqu'à pas d'heure hier soir. D'ailleurs, je l'avais trouvée étrangement muette au dîner. Peut-être que le fait de voir Papa en chair et en os la perturbait. Ou alors, elle pensait à Maman. Enfin, c'était ma sœur, je ne cherchais plus à comprendre depuis bien longtemps…

J'avais tellement hâte de revoir Jake ! C'était sûrement pour ça que je m'étais levée étonnamment tôt, ce matin. J'allais retrouver mon rayon de soleil dont j'avais bien besoin en ce moment. J'espérais également qu'il aurait un effet bénéfique sur Anna, elle aussi en avait besoin.

A dix heures tapantes, une silhouette émergea de la forêt pour se diriger vers la maison. Je doutai un instant qu'il s'agisse bien de mon meilleur ami. En effet, le jeune homme qui s'avançait était franchement impressionnant. Depuis quand Jacob était-il aussi grand et musclé ? Cependant, il leva la tête vers la fenêtre où je me trouvais et me sourit. Non, aucune erreur n'était possible. Je reconnaitrais ce visage jovial entre mille.

Je descendis précipitamment les escaliers.

Jacob :

A peine avais-je posé un pied sur le perron que la porte s'ouvrit sur Bella qui me sauta littéralement dessus. Ma vélocité surhumaine me permit de la rattraper comme si je m'y étais préparé. Vous ai-je déjà dit que c'était cool d'être un loup ?

Au bout de quelques secondes, je la reposai à terre et elle m'adressa un sourire radieux. Que c'était bon de la revoir !

- Tu as subi un changement monumental, dis-moi ! s'exclama-t-elle. T'as décidé de passer ta vie dans une salle de musculation ?

- J'ai muri, c'est tout. Disons que j'ai pris un peu de volume.

- Un peu ?!

- Toi, en revanche, tu n'as pas changé du tout. Il serait peut-être temps de penser à grandir, ma petite ! me moquai-je pour changer de sujet.

- Chez moi, c'est dans la tête que ça se passe, me contra-t-elle avec un sourire vainqueur.

Elle rit et m'entraîna jusqu'à sa chambre où tous ses cartons nous attendaient.

- Dis-moi, à quelle heure as-tu mis le réveil ? Ca a dû te prendre un moment pour traverser toute la forêt à pied, je ne te savais pas si courageux ! ironisa Bella avec un sourire moqueur.

- Ce n'est pas aussi long que tu le penses, répondis-je en me raidissant, mal à l'aise tout d'un coup.

Une chance pour moi, elle ne sembla pas s'en apercevoir.

- Tu as coupé tes cheveux ? Je croyais que tu y tenais trop, reprit-elle.

- Ils devenaient gênant, à la longue.

- Dommage, ça t'allait bien. Mais les cheveux courts aussi ! me rassura-t-elle avec un sourire.

Puis, elle jeta un œil à mon épaule et s'exclama :

- Tu t'es fait tatouer ! Pourquoi ne m'en as-tu pas parlé ?!

- Ce n'était pas exactement prévu, répondis-je de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

Fallait-il vraiment qu'elle remarque tout ? Evidemment, elle me connaissait par cœur. C'était bien ma veine…

Bella :

Finalement, à deux ça avait été très vite. En trois quarts d'heure, nous avions tout rangé. Nous nous affalâmes sur mon lit où nous commençâmes à nous chamailler.

Jake m'assaillait de chatouilles tandis que je me défendais à coups d'oreiller. Nous étions donc tout deux hilares quand j'entendis du bruit dans le couloir et qu'Anna se pointa dans l'encadrement de ma porte restée ouverte. Elle n'était pas encore tout à fait réveillée, les cheveux emmêlés, dans la chemise de nuit vert clair que je l'obligeais à porter car elle lui allait trop bien. Elle mettait ses formes en valeur et faisait ressortir ses jolis yeux.

Elle acheva de se réveiller en apercevant Jacob. Je ris devant la tête qu'elle faisait.

Anna :

Horreur ! Depuis quand les cauchemars avaient-ils lieu lorsqu'on se réveillait ? Je me trouvais en chemise de nuit avec une gueule pas possible, les cheveux emmêlés et tout, devant le plus beau mec de la planète. Oh, la honte ! Sans oublier la tête que je tirais sous le choc.

Jacob Black. Le joueur de flûte. Jacob. Non, c'était impossible. Bella m'avait dit qu'il était mécanicien, pas musicien ! Et elle n'avait jamais mentionné son allure aussi impressionnante. Elle pouvait rigoler celle-là, elle ne voyait pas qu'il faisait exactement la même tronche que moi. Elle ne comprenait pas. Elle ignorait que nous nous étions déjà rencontrés.

Dès le lever, c'était plutôt brutal et assez perturbant, je dois dire. D'autant plus que je ne pouvais empêcher mes pensées de vagabonder. Jacob portait un simple pantalon en lin blanc qui contrastait à merveille avec sa peau dorée et dévoilait encore une fois sa musculature parfaite. Ses cheveux d'un noir luisant toujours en bataille, il était plus sexy que jamais.

Ah ! On n'a pas idée de se balader torse-nu non-stop quand on est foutu comme ça ! Comment est-ce qu'on est censé faire, nous ?!

Après avoir jeté un dernier regard au bel Indien, comme la veille, je m'enfuis. En direction de la salle de bain, cette fois-ci, où je fermai la porte à double tour.

Jacob :

La vache ! Si je m'étais attendu à ça…Plutôt improbable comme situation.

D'un côté, j'aurais pu comprendre hier, en faisant le lien entre l'inconnue et la sœur de Bella qui venait d'emménager. D'un autre côté, comment aurais-je pu deviner ? La ressemblance physique était loin d'être évidente. Puisque Bella était le portrait craché de Charlie, je supposais qu'Anna devait ressembler à Renée, que je n'avais jamais connue.

Je repris une contenance lorsque Bella se tourna vers moi en riant.

- N'est-elle pas à croquer ? me demanda-t-elle.

Je hochai la tête en guise de réponse, incapable de parler. Un peu que je la trouvais mignonne ! Mais ça, Bella ne devait pas le savoir. Si elle avait su ce que j'avais pensé en voyant sa sœur dans cette petite chemise de nuit qui moulait la moindre de ses formes, elle m'aurait étripé.

Bella et moi recommençâmes à nous chamailler tout en papotant, mais j'étais un peu ailleurs.

J'entendis l'eau de la douche couler, puis s'arrêter. La serviette de bain frotter la peau d'Anna lorsque celle-ci se sécha. La porte de la salle de bain se déverrouiller, puis s'ouvrir. Les pas légers d'Anna dans le couloir. La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir et se refermer. La serviette tomber par terre. Les vêtements glisser doucement sur sa peau. Sa brosse démêler ses cheveux. J'écoutais tout.

Anna :

J'enfilai un short en jean et un débardeur blanc qui mettait parfaitement mon décolleté en valeur, puis arrangeai rapidement mes boucles indomptables. Une fois prête, je retournai dans la chambre de Bella où je les trouvai en train de papoter, allongés sur le lit. Ils cessèrent leur discussion en m'apercevant et j'évitai soigneusement le regard de Jacob.

- Puisque vous avez fini, ça vous dérangerait de me faire visiter la ville ? Histoire que je ne sois pas complètement paumée dès que je mettrai un pied dehors. Je pourrais prendre mes repères pour la rentrée, proposai-je.

- Les filles et les cours, je ne comprendrai jamais ! se lamenta Jacob. Es-tu si pressée de retourner au lycée ?

- Justement, non. Donc je préfère m'y préparer le mieux possible. Changer de lycée pour la terminale, ce n'est pas qu'il y a de plus agréable. Je ne connaîtrai absolument personne !

- Ne t'en fais pas, on s'habitue vite à Forks, m'assura Bella. Mais pour te faciliter les choses, et parce que je me soucie du bien-être de ma petite sœur, nous t'accompagnons. Comme ça tu pourras lui faire une visite guidée de la réserve, Jake.

- Ok, soupira-t-il, l'air très motivé.

Ils m'emmenèrent donc dans le petit centre-ville qui concentrait le lycée et les quelques commerces de Forks. Ce fut Bella qui servit de guide, Jacob se contentant d'ajouter quelques commentaires de temps à autre. Il prit ensuite les choses en mains lorsque nous débouchâmes sur le territoire indien. Je l'écoutai me décrire amoureusement sa terre, son chez-lui. Nous croisâmes quelques habitants qui nous adressèrent des sourires chaleureux. Ces Indiens semblaient très accueillants. Ils saluaient tous amicalement Jacob. Ils avaient l'air de l'apprécier énormément. Par ailleurs, je ne loupai pas les regards insistants que posaient sur lui certaines jeunes filles. Cependant, il n'y prêtait aucune attention. Je dus pourtant reconnaître que la plupart d'entre elles étaient magnifiques.

Aux alentours de midi et demi, nous terminâmes notre promenade sur la plage de la Push. Bella et moi décidâmes alors de rentrer pour faire à manger. Charlie ne tarderait pas à revenir pour sa pause déjeuner et nous allions profiter du fait d'habiter chez lui pour rééquilibrer son alimentation.

Jacob insista pour nous raccompagner en voiture car nous mettrions trop de temps à pied. Je fis donc connaissance avec sa Golf qu'il avait lui-même construite à partir de pièces récupérées ci et là.

- Tu l'as finie ! s'exclama ma sœur.

- Oui. J'ai mis le temps, mais j'y suis arrivé, sourit Jake, fier de son œuvre.

Et il pouvait l'être ! Pour une fabrication maison, sa voiture n'avait rien d'une poubelle. J'étais impressionnée. Bella m'avait parlé de ses talents de mécaniciens et des motos qu'ils avaient retapées ensemble – enfin, surtout lui – mais je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Il était très doué.

- Tu comprends maintenant pourquoi je désespère à l'idée de perdre mon temps au lycée quand je pourrais gagner ma vie en ouvrant mon propre garage, me dit-il. Si j'en avais les moyens, bien entendu.

- En effet, tout s'éclaire ! ironisai-je à moitié.


	3. Chapter 3

Anna :

Charlie arriva pile à l'heure pour le repas.

- Alors, ta matinée ? demanda Bella.

- Pas de morts aujourd'hui, désolé de te décevoir. Juste quelques affaires de routine.

- Dommage, pas de détails croustillants à raconter, se lamenta ma sœur.

- Au fait, je suis passé acheter des packs de bière sur le chemin. Pour ce soir, lança Charlie.

- Pourquoi faire ? l'interrogeai-je.

- Bella ne t'a pas expliqué ? s'étonna-t-il en regardant l'intéressée.

- Oh, j'ai oublié. Mais ça allait venir. On est vendredi, aujourd'hui.

- Et…? demandai-je.

- Tous les vendredis soirs, enfin quand la météo le permet, on a rendez-vous à la Push avec la bande. Chacun apporte à manger ou à boire pour le dîner, puis on reste jusqu'à l'heure qu'on veut pour faire ce qu'on veut.

- D'ailleurs, tu pourrais faire tes fameux cupcakes, suggéra Charlie. Avec ça, ils ne pourront plus se passer de toi !

- Comment peux-tu le savoir ? Tu ne les as jamais goûtés.

- Non, c'est vrai, mais j'écoute l'avis culinaire de ta sœur, tu sais.

- D'accord, si c'est tout ce que j'ai à faire pour qu'ils m'adorent, j'accepte, abdiquai-je.

- Par contre, il va falloir que tu prévoies la quantité, me prévint Bella. Parce que Jake et ses amis mangent beaucoup. Je veux dire, vraiment dans le genre…beaucoup.

A dix-neuf heures et deux minutes, Charlie, Bella et moi déboulâmes sur la Push, chargés de bières et de cupcakes. Tout le monde était déjà là. Jacob vint nous débarrasser un peu et je repérai immédiatement son père, en fauteuil roulant. Je compris tout de suite de qui le jeune Indien tenait son air jovial et ses yeux rieurs.

- Anna Swan, nous nous rencontrons enfin, me salua Billy avec un grand sourire. Charlie m'a tant parlé de toi ! J'ai l'impression de te connaître déjà.

- Enchantée. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous aussi, répondis-je poliment, impressionnée par le charisme et la prestance que dégageait l'invalide.

- Ok, première règle d'or : ici, tout le monde se tutoie, m'informa-t-il. Alors tu en fais autant et tu m'appelles Billy, compris ?

- D'accord, acceptai-je dans un sourire.

Il me présenta ensuite les autres membres de la tribu qui étaient là. Il y avait la famille Clearwater et un groupe de jeunes qui semblaient très proches les uns des autres. Sam Uley et sa fiancée, Emily. Quill et Embry, les deux meilleurs amis de Jacob, qui semblaient ravis de revoir Bella. Les rois de la vanne et de la connerie, identifiai-je immédiatement. Ils me saluèrent plus que chaleureusement.

Un détail me sauta alors aux yeux. Sam, Quill, Embry, Seth Clearwater et deux autres jeunes hommes du nom de Paul et Jared étaient, tout comme Jacob, torse nu et arboraient le même tatouage sur l'épaule. Ils étaient presque tous aussi grands et musclés les uns que les autres. Y'avait-il un gang dans la réserve ? Bella ne m'avait jamais parlé de ça.

Je remarquai que Leah, la sœur de Seth, portait également ce tatouage et avait les cheveux coupés presque aussi courts qu'eux. Au moins, ils n'excluaient pas les femmes, c'était déjà ça.

Mes pensées furent bientôt détournées par d'étranges personnages, juste à côté des Quileutes. Quand étaient-ils arrivés ? Je ne les avais pas vus deux minutes plus tôt.

Bella :

Sept individus d'une blancheur d'albâtre venaient de surgir de nulle part. Plus blancs que moi, il fallait le faire ! Ce n'était pas naturel. Cependant, ils étaient tous d'une beauté sans pareille, presque mystique. L'homme le plus âgé s'avança et nous fit la bise à Anna et moi. Sa peau était glacée ! Il se présenta en nous adressant un sourire chaleureux :

- Bonjour, et bienvenue parmi nous. Je m'appelle Carlisle Cullen, et voici Esmée, mon épouse.

Celle-ci nous fit un sourire radieux et vint nous prendre dans ses bras. C'était moi ou ces gens étaient particulièrement amicaux ?

- Ensuite Alice, continua Carlisle.

Elle nous sourit et déposa un léger baiser glacé sur notre joue. Elle était assez petite et sa démarche dansante et sautillante lui donnait un air de lutin, ou de fée, au choix.

- Jasper, reprit la voix enjouée de celui qui semblait être le patriarche, bien que très jeune.

Le blond, dont Alice avait saisi la main, nous adressa un simple signe de tête. Il semblait un peu mal à l'aise.

- Emmett.

Le grand brun baraqué vint nous serrer dans ses bras à nous en broyer la cage thoracique, un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres.

- Rosalie.

La jolie blonde releva le menton d'un air hautain, nous accordant à peine un regard. Emmett lui donna une petite bourrade dans l'épaule, sans doute pour lui intimer de se montrer plus accueillante.

- Et Edward.

Le jeune homme élancé aux cheveux cuivrés nous adressa un sourire timide, semblant hésiter à tenter un premier contact physique comme venaient de le faire certains des siens.

Ayant terminé les présentations, Carlisle jeta un regard à Sam Uley qui hocha la tête d'un air entendu. Le blond trentenaire reprit alors la parole :

- Bien, je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins, jeunes filles. Vous avez sans doute remarqué certains éléments peu communs concernant notre famille, mais aussi quelques Quileutes. Avant tout, Bella, tu ne nous as jamais rencontrés car nous sommes de retour à Forks après de longues années d'absence.

Je me demandai un instant comment c'était possible, étant donné leur âge, puisque cela voudrait dire qu'ils étaient partis depuis au moins dix-huit ans. Carlisle et Esmée avaient une trentaine d'années et les cinq jeunes semblaient à peu près tous du même âge qu'Anna et moi.

Quand vint la suite du récit, avec un étonnement que je ne m'étais jamais connu jusqu'alors, je compris. Les Cullen étaient des vampires ! Nom d'un chien, était-ce une blague ? Un rite de passage, ou quelque chose comme ça, pour l'arrivée d'Anna ? Carlisle ne semblait pourtant pas plaisanter, et il nous expliqua que nous n'avions rien à craindre d'eux car ils étaient de « gentils » vampires. Ils se considéraient comme végétariens car ils se nourrissaient exclusivement de sang animal, ils ne touchaient pas aux humains. C'était un mode de vie qu'ils avaient choisi et Carlisle leur avait enseigné comment se maîtriser.

Celui-ci nous informa que seul Jasper avait encore un peu de mal avec le sang humain, ce qui justifiait qu'il garde ses distances et son expression de malaise. Ceci dit, il valait tout de même mieux éviter de saigner devant eux, par précaution. Seul Carlisle était tout à fait immunisé contre le sang humain, ce que je trouvais préférable, étant donné qu'il était médecin. Un vampire médecin, vous m'en direz tant !

Ensuite, ce fut au tour de Sam de prendre la parole. Il enchaîna sans même nous laisser le temps de réagir :

- Après les sangsues, passons à un autre genre de créatures, annonça-t-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Ils étaient en train de nous expliquer qu'ils étaient des monstres, et ça les faisait rire ! Si vous voulez mon avis, ils étaient plutôt fous. Oui, tous bon à interner.

Sam se lança lui aussi dans un récit, faisant allusion à des légendes indiennes selon lesquelles les Quileutes descendraient des loups. Je me souvenais vaguement que Jake me l'ait évoqué, il y a longtemps. Nous apprîmes donc que les huit garçons torse-nu, ainsi que Leah, étaient des loups-garous. En effet, quand on y regardait bien, leur tatouage représentait des loups sous plusieurs formes. Sam expliqua que cette marque apparaissait d'elle-même lors de la première transformation. Il nous informa également que, s'ils avaient tous les cheveux courts, c'était parce que, plus ils étaient longs, plus leur fourrure était épaisse. Il nous dit aussi que, si c'était lui qui nous expliquait tout ça, c'était parce qu'il était l'alpha, le chef de la meute.

Lorsque toutes ces révélations furent terminées, un grand silence régna. Tout le monde attendait notre réaction.

- Tu le savais depuis le début ? Et tu ne me l'as jamais dit ? demandai-je à Papa, un peu vexée, je l'avoue.

Il se contenta de hausser les épaules.

- Ce n'était pas à moi de vous en parler, se justifia-t-il.

Je jetai un œil à Anna. Elle semblait fascinée, et je savais qu'elle l'était. Tout ce qui sortait de l'ordinaire était merveilleux pour elle. Elle était presque plus à l'aise avec la différence qu'avec les gens « normaux ». Elle vouait un amour sans bornes à tous les étrangers et aux personnes handicapées, quel que soit leur handicap. Moins raciste qu'elle, il n'y avait pas. Elle ne faisait aucune discrimination, pour rien ni personne. Autrement dit, ils n'avaient pas de souci à se faire quant à sa réaction. Il n'y avait qu'à voir ses yeux : des étoiles y brillaient, sans rire.

Quant à moi, je ne savais trop quoi penser. Cela ne me dérangeait pas plus que ça, je crois. En tout cas, je savais que Jacob ne cesserait pas d'être mon meilleur ami parce qu'il passait la moitié de son temps sous forme de loup. Lui, je ne pourrai jamais le renier. Alors pourquoi le ferais-je avec les autres ? Comme dirait Anna, pas de discrimination !

Jacob, dont le visage anxieux était tendu à l'extrême depuis cinq bonnes minutes, craqua :

- Est-ce que l'une de vous va se décider à dire quelque chose ?! Je ne sais pas, Bella, hurle-moi dessus si tu veux, mais réagis !

- Pourquoi veux-tu qu'on dise quoi que ce soit ? S'il n'y a aucun problème, il n'y a rien à dire. Pas de quoi fouetter un chat.

C'était Anna qui venait de parler, et elle avait attiré tous les regards médusés sur elle.

- « Pas de quoi fouetter un chat » ?! répéta Seth, complètement incrédule. Tu apprends que tu es entourée de créatures capables de te tuer en un millième de seconde, et c'est tout ce que ça te fait !

- Ben quoi ? Où est le problème ? Est-ce que c'est mal ? demanda ma sœur d'un ton parfaitement calme.

Seth secoua la tête en signe d'incompréhension la plus totale. Le pauvre, il n'était pas le premier à se sentir dépassé par le comportement d'Anna. Et certainement pas le dernier.

- Ah ! J'aime cette fille ! s'exclamèrent en chœur Quill et Embry.

- Alors…alors tout va bien ! beugla Jake, totalement hystérique à l'idée que nous pouvions le repousser.

Un air infiniment soulagé se peignit sur son visage. Comment avait-il pu ne serait-ce qu'envisager que je puisse me passer de lui ?!

- Je suppose que oui, lui répondis-je en souriant.


	4. Chapter 4

Anna :

Une fois les présentations et explications faites, tout le monde s'installa autour du feu de camp pour discuter et festoyer.

Je dus constater que Bella ne s'était pas trompée. Jacob et ses « frères » étaient de véritables goinfres. Les trois quarts de la nourriture apportée disparurent en quelques minutes. Heureusement que les Cullen ne mangeaient rien, ça en faisait plus pour les autres. Sans rire, il fallait se battre pour avaler quelque chose ! Tout était une question de rapidité et nous, les simples humains, n'étions pas les mieux dotés.

Alors que mes congénères et moi-même n'en étions encore qu'au salé, Embry s'écria :

- Qui a fait ces cupcakes ?

- Euh…c'est moi, osai-je sans savoir à quoi m'attendre.

- Ce sont les meilleurs cupcakes que j'ai mangés de toute ma vie ! Sans vouloir te vexer, Emily, ajouta-t-il. Il faut que tu donnes des cours de cuisine à Jake. La dernière fois qu'il nous a préparé quelque chose c'était, comment dire…qu'est-ce que c'était ?

- Des cookies, je crois, informa Quill.

- Ah oui, c'était censé ressembler à des cookies.

Jacob leva les yeux au ciel, excédé.

- Eh ben c'était immangeable, du poison ! reprit Embry.

- Tu parles, c'était carrément une tentative de meurtre ! renchérit Quill, provoquant l'hilarité générale. Trois jours après, j'en avais encore la nausée.

- Mes cookies étaient excellents, vous ne savez pas apprécier les bonnes choses, voilà tout ! se renfrogna Jake.

- Alors pourquoi ne les as-tu pas mangés toi-même ? demanda Paul pour ajouter son grain de sel.

Jacob ne prit pas la peine de répondre et fit mine de bouder en croisant les bras sur son torse.

- Bref, accepterais-tu de lui enseigner cet art ? m'interrogea Embry pour clore la conversation.

- C'est à Jacob de me le demander, s'il en a envie, répliquai-je en regardant l'intéressé.

- Je maintiens que je n'en ai en rien besoin, mais ça ne peut être que bénéfique, n'est-ce pas ? rétorqua celui-ci, de mauvaise foi.

- Et puis, tu apprécieras la compagnie Jake, plaisanta Quill en souriant malicieusement.

Jacob le fusilla du regard et je détournai la tête en rougissant. Je n'étais pas certaine de ce que cela signifiait, mais une chose était sûre, moi j'apprécierai la compagnie.

Le dîner s'acheva dans la joie et la bonne humeur, puis la soirée se poursuivit autour du feu avec Billy en bon conteur de légendes. Ses histoires nous éclairèrent sur la nature et le fonctionnement des vampires et des loups-garous. Nous apprîmes qu'à l'origine ils étaient des ennemis mortels. Ils étaient conçus pour s'entretuer. Cependant, les Cullens et les Quileutes avaient convenu d'un traité de paix et étaient même devenus amis. En réalité, la mission des loups consistait à protéger les humains des vampires. Et comme les Cullen étaient des « gentils », ils s'étaient alliés contre les « méchants buveurs de sang ».

Ensuite, vers vingt-trois heures, chacun fut libre de faire ce qu'il souhaitait. Des groupes se formèrent alors. Les adultes rentrèrent, devant travailler le lendemain ou commençant à fatiguer. Sam et Emily s'éclipsèrent également, pour avoir un peu d'intimité. Je les comprenais. Vivre en quasi permanence avec tout ce petit monde n'était pas de tout repos.

Nous nous allongeâmes tous côte à côte sur la plage pour regarder les étoiles un moment, en silence. Quelques minutes plus tard, Jacob, Paul, Jared, Quill, Embry, Jasper, Emmett et Edward s'éloignèrent pour chuchoter dans un coin. Nous nous redressâmes pour les observer. Ca sentait le complot.

En effet, tous échangèrent un sourire sadique avant de foncer sur nous à une vitesse surhumaine. Emmett s'empara de Rosalie et Jasper attrapa Alice, puis ils sautèrent à l'eau. Edward prit Bella dans ses bras et fit de même. Quill et Embry l'imitèrent en se jetant sur Seth qui tenta de se débattre tant bien que mal, mais c'était peine perdue. Paul et Jared sautèrent sur Leah qui n'essaya même pas de protester, sachant qu'elle n'avait aucune chance. Enfin, les bras brûlants de Jacob m'encerclèrent et je me retrouvai trempée avant de comprendre ce qui m'arrivait.

La guerre fut alors déclarée, notre camp cherchant à se venger par tous les moyens. Tout le monde se coula et s'éclaboussa pendant un moment jusqu'à ce que certains d'entre nous – je ne citerai pas Bella et moi, bien entendu, étant les seules humaines ici présentes – soient épuisés. Nous sortîmes tous de l'eau et ôtâmes nos vêtements que nous disposâmes précairement au-dessus du feu pour les faire sécher. Ensuite, nous nous assîmes autour du feu qui brûlait toujours, tous en sous-vêtements. Après tout, c'était comme si nous étions en maillots de bain, non ?

Quill et Embry entreprirent de nous raconter des histoires toutes plus drôles les unes que les autres, ne semblant jamais à cours d'anecdotes, jusqu'à ce qu'Emmett les tanne pour avoir le droit de raconter une histoire d'horreur. Sous notre insistance, ils lui accordèrent à regret leur permission. Le vampire se lança donc dans son récit, accompagné par Jasper qui illustrait ses propos à la perfection. Ensemble, ils nous procurèrent quelques sueurs froides et une bonne montée d'adrénaline.

Lorsqu'Emmett acheva son récit, je frissonnai. Non pas parce que j'avais peur, ne vous méprenez pas – je n'étais pas une chochotte – mais car une brise vint caresser notre peau. Et, même en été, il ne faisait jamais bien chaud à Forks. Donc, n'ayant rien sur le dos, avec mes cheveux humides, j'eu un peu frais. Je sentis alors des bras chauds m'envelopper tandis que deux jambes s'allongèrent de chaque côté des miennes. Je tournai la tête et rencontrai le regard chaleureux de Jacob. Je ne m'étais pas rendue compte qu'il avait bougé.

Il plaça un rondin de bois derrière lui pour s'adosser confortablement et me fit m'allonger à moitié sur lui, le dos contre son torse. Il enserra mes épaules avec l'un de ses bras et ma taille avec l'autre. Je laissai aller ma tête contre ses pectoraux et me détendis. Je me sentis envahie par une vague de chaleur plus qu'agréable. Ces loups étaient de véritables radiateurs ambulants ! Pratique. J'y penserai, cet hiver. Pour l'heure, il m'était impossible de songer à autre chose qu'au jeune homme allongé derrière moi et au contact de sa peau brûlante contre la mienne. Les deux me troublaient bien plus que je ne l'avouerai jamais.

Je ne loupai pas le regard qu'échangèrent les autres devant cette soudaine démonstration d'attention, ne la comprenant pas moi-même, mais Jake fit mine de ne rien voir. Quant à moi, je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi bien. J'avais l'impression d'être à ma place, là, dans ses bras.

Quand certains commencèrent à bâiller, nous décidâmes unanimement qu'il était temps d'aller nous coucher. D'autant plus que Charlie étant parti bien plus tôt avec la voiture, Bella et moi étions forcées de rentrer à pied, ce qui allait nous prendre un moment.

Les jeunes, Cullen comme Quileutes, insistèrent pour nous raccompagner. Nous voilà donc en route pour la maison, après avoir revêtu nos habits enfumés. Les conversations allèrent bon train en traversant la forêt. J'étais ravie que ma sœur et moi ne soyons pas seules car, avec la nuit noire, en tant que bonnes humaines que nous étions, nous n'y voyons strictement rien ! Les autres devaient nous servir de guides en nous tenant la main, histoire que nous ne foncions pas dans un arbre.

C'était étrange de penser que je venais seulement de les rencontrer. J'avais l'impression de les connaître depuis toujours, tous. Ils étaient mes amis, ma famille. Je n'imaginais déjà plus mon monde sans eux. Par ailleurs, si nous avions été seuls, je crois que Jacob et moi serions rentrés main dans la main. Je l'avais à peine rencontré que je me sentais déjà très proche de lui. Une sorte de complicité instantanée s'était installée entre nous, comme ça avait sûrement dû être le cas avec Bella, mais d'un autre genre. Enfin, sauf si je m'inventais des films monumentaux quant au ressenti de Jake !

Quand nous arrivâmes enfin sur le perron de la maison, Quill, Embry et Seth qui étaient en grande discussion depuis un moment éclatèrent soudain d'un rire sonore qui résonna dans tout le quartier.

- Moins fort, les gars, les réprimanda Jared, vous allez réveiller Charlie !

Les trois garçons concernés se calmèrent un tantinet, mais ils avaient manifestement beaucoup de mal à se contenir.

En guise d'au revoir et de « bonne nuit », ils nous prirent tous dans leurs bras chacun leur tour. Sauf Jasper – c'était plus prudent pour notre survie – et Rosalie – qui daigna tout juste nous adresser un infime signe de tête – évidemment. Puis, ils tournèrent les talons et disparurent à une vitesse surhumaine comme un seul homme.

Avec un grand sourire, Bella et moi allâmes nous coucher chacune dans notre lit pour rêver de vampires et de loup-garou.


	5. Chapter 5

**28 Juillet**

Anna :

Un mois avait passé ainsi. Les Cullen, les Quileutes et nous avions passé tout notre temps collés les uns aux autres. Pour mon plus grand bonheur, j'étais devenue très proche de chacun d'entre eux.

Alice, Rosalie et Esmée nous traînaient régulièrement, Bella et moi, dans les boutiques de Port Angeles. Un jour d'orage, les vampires nous avaient fait une démonstration de baseball qui nous avait laissées coites. A plusieurs occasions, les Indiens nous avaient montré leur autre visage. Les immenses loups qui étaient alors apparus devant moi m'avaient fascinée. Ils nous avaient même prises sur leur dos pour nous emmener en « balade ». C'était là que nous avions pu mesurer toute l'ampleur de leur vitesse et nous en étions restées bouche-bée. Par ailleurs, avec les Cullen nous nous étions envolées au sommet des arbres de la forêt de Forks. La vue était imprenable. Je m'étais alors surprise à ressentir de la jalousie.

Comprenez-moi bien. J'étais parfaitement heureuse comme ça, pour rien au monde je n'aurais souhaité être autre chose qu'humaine. Je me sentais très bien dans ma peau de petite mortelle. Mais j'avoue que j'enviais certaines de leurs capacités. Leurs vies étaient géniales.

Par ailleurs, Bella et Edward ne se lâchaient plus et semblaient de plus en plus proches. Pour ma part, je passais, comme je l'avais prévu, beaucoup de temps à la réserve. J'adorais observer les Indiens. Je pouvais passer des heures à analyser leurs faits et gestes pour m'imprégner de leur culture. Le plus souvent, j'errais dans le garage de Jacob. J'aimais bien le regarder bidouiller des voitures. Je jouais les assistantes en lui donnant des outils quand il me le demandait. Parfois nous étions seuls, d'autres fois Quill et Embry nous tenaient compagnie, me faisant mourir de rire.

J'avais du mal à mettre des mots sur ce que je ressentais pour Jake. Je nageais dans l'inconnu. Tout ce que je savais, c'est que c'était très fort, même effrayant par moments. Je ne pouvais pas passer deux jours sans le voir. Comme beaucoup de personnes ici, j'avais besoin de lui. Ajoutez à cela l'attirance physique de plus en plus intense que j'éprouvais à chaque fois que je le voyais, et vous obtiendrez un résultat franchement flippant. En fait, c'était très étrange. Quand j'étais avec lui, je me sentais mieux que jamais, pourtant j'étais – intérieurement – dans tous mes états ! Allez comprendre…

Tout le monde s'était comporté bizarrement aujourd'hui, et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. Y'aurait-il quelque chose dont j'aurais dû être au courant ?

Je trouvai tout cela encore plus soupçonneux lorsqu'au détour d'une promenade Bella m'emmena jusqu'à la Push. J'allai lui demander ce qu'on faisait là quand toute la bande surgit de nulle part et hurla :

- Surprise !

Ce fut lorsque je vis que la plage était entièrement décorée que je compris. Une banderole multicolore indiquant « JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE !» flottait dans l'air au-dessus de toutes les têtes qui me regardaient avec le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Comment avais-je pu oublier ? Aujourd'hui, j'avais dix-sept ans. Avec tout ce qui s'était passé ces derniers temps, ça m'était complètement sorti de la tête ! Je ne pus empêcher un immense sourire de se peindre sur mon visage et je tentai de ravaler les larmes qui commençaient à me brouiller la vue. Ah non, je n'allais pas pleurer, tout de même !

J'ouvris la bouche pour dire quelque chose, les remercier, mais rien ne sortit. Je n'arrivais pas à le croire. Comment avaient-ils pu préparer tout ça sans que je m'en rende compte ? Finalement, je fus obligée de craquer. Les larmes dévalèrent mes joues sans que je puisse les retenir. C'était tellement beau. Ils étaient tous là, pour moi. Jamais je n'avais eu droit à une telle manifestation d'affection et d'amour. Je crois bien que je n'avais jamais été aussi émue de toute ma vie.

Comme à leur habitude, ils vinrent tous me serrer dans leurs bras, même Jasper et Rosalie. Aujourd'hui était un jour unique, digne de figurer dans les annales. Même si Maman n'était pas là, rien n'aurait pu être plus parfait.

Bien que je n'en souhaitais aucun, j'eu droit à des cadeaux. Billy me remit un épais livre qui devait bien peser un ou deux kilos. C'était l'histoire entière des Quileutes, de leurs origines à nos jours. Ils avaient tous participé pour créer le livre eux-mêmes, y ajoutant des photos d'eux et de leurs ancêtres. Toutes les familles étaient représentées. C'est ainsi que je découvris la mère de Jacob, sa sœur et lui quand ils étaient petits, dans les bras de leur père alors fièrement campé sur ses deux jambes. Je me sentis toute chose en voyant ça. Ils avaient l'air si heureux…

Je serrai Billy dans mes bras et offris un sourire radieux à tous les Indiens, en guise de remerciement.

Vint le tour d'Alice qui me tendit une boîte en carton. Je l'ouvris et en sortis une grande robe rouge et blanche tout simplement magnifique. Emmett me remit un écrin dans lequel je trouvai des boucles d'oreilles, un collier et un bracelet assortis qui étincelaient. Je regardai les Cullen avec de grands yeux ronds et vis que tous les autres en faisaient autant. Tout cela avait dû coûter les yeux de la tête !

- Tu auras l'air d'une princesse avec ça, me sourit Alice.

- Non, je ne peux pas accepter. Ca a dû vous coûter très cher…

- Ne discute pas, l'argent c'est notre problème, me coupa Carlisle. C'est ton anniversaire, oui ou non ?

- Mais…qu'est-ce que je vais en faire ? demandai-je en regardant Alice.

Elle rit avant de déposer un bisou sur ma joue.

- Je sais que c'est dans longtemps, mais j'ai craqué dessus quand je l'ai vue, dit-elle en désignant la robe. J'ai tout de suite su qu'elle était faite pour toi ! Et ton anniversaire était la seule occasion de te l'offrir puisque vous avez tous cette manie de refuser les cadeaux quand il n'y a pas de raison particulière. C'est pour le bal de Noël du lycée.

- Mais la rentrée n'est même pas encore dans un mois ! m'exclamai-je. Et comment ça il y a un bal pour Noël ?

- Quoi, ils ne font pas ça à Phœnix ? s'étonna-t-elle.

- Non, il n'y a que la cérémonie de remise des diplômes, répondit Bella.

- Ne me dites pas que vous n'êtes jamais allées à un bal, toutes les deux ?!

Je secouai négativement la tête et Alice soupira de désespoir.

- Tu sais danser, au moins, j'espère ? me demanda-t-elle.

- Disons que je me débrouille, dis-je en haussant les épaules.

- C'est déjà ça, parut-elle soulagée. Peut-être auras-tu droit à quelques cours, tout de même, ajouta-t-elle en jetant un regard à Jasper qui acquiesça pour signifier qu'il avait compris.

Jasper allait me donner des cours de danses de salon ?! Je voyais le tableau d'ici. Seth, Quill et Embry durent avoir la même pensée que moi car ils pouffèrent soudainement. Alice me pris alors la robe des mains et Rosalie récupéra les bijoux. Devant mon air interrogateur, la première expliqua :

- Je la garde jusqu'au moment voulu, elle sera mieux dans mon dressing que dans ta minable armoire. Et les diamants seront sous bonne surveillance chez nous. Au fait, il faudra que je te montre les chaussures que j'ai prévues pour aller avec. Comme on fait la même pointure, je te les prêterai.

Je grimaçai à cette idée. Je l'imaginai déjà se ramener avec des escarpins à dix centimètres de talons. J'en avais mal aux pieds rien que d'y penser. Au secours !


	6. Chapter 6

**15 Août**

Anna :

Wouah ! Qu'est-ce qui venait de se passer, là ? J'étais à moitié allongée sur le vieux canapé que mes fesses connaissaient par cœur, dans le garage de Jacob, complètement paumée. Je ne comprenais plus rien…

Attendez, retour en arrière. Les semaines avaient encore passé, toujours semblables, mais jamais ennuyantes. Une seule chose avait un petit peu changé : ma complicité avec Jacob s'était décuplée et nos contacts physiques étaient de plus en plus fréquents. Nous étions souvent collés l'un à l'autre, nous tenant même la main parfois, mais seulement quand nous étions seuls.

D'accord, j'avoue. Nous nous étions embrassés. Deux fois. La première, dans ma cuisine alors que nous faisions des cookies ensemble. Oui, souvenez-vous, Embry m'avait suppliée de donner des cours de cuisine à Jake.

Nous étions donc tout deux hilares, ne cessant de nous chamailler, quand Jacob avait soudainement caressé ma joue en prétextant que j'avais de la pâte sur le visage. Quelque chose d'étrange s'était alors produit quand mon regard avait croisé le sien et, sans hésiter, il avait posé ses lèvres sur les miennes. Tout doucement. Mon cœur s'était retourné dans ma poitrine comme s'il avait voulu s'en échapper. Notre premier baiser avait été plutôt court, mais d'une tendresse incroyable. Puis nous avions repris notre activité comme si rien ne s'était passé, mon cœur dansant toujours la salsa. J'avoue que je n'avais pas trop compris, sur le coup. Bref, ça c'était hier.

La seconde fois, c'était il y à peine quelques secondes. J'étais donc, comme je vous l'ai dit, tranquillement installée dans le canapé de Jacob pendant qu'il bricolait la voiture d'un de ses amis. Nous étions seuls, bien entendu. A un moment, j'avais failli mourir – littéralement – de rire à cause de l'un de nos nombreux délires. Même lui avait dû venir s'assoir sur le canapé, le temps de se calmer. Et, allez savoir comment, sa main avait accidentellement atterri sur ma cuisse. Sur ma peau nue, je précise – j'étais en short. Ca m'avait fait un tel effet que j'avais instantanément arrêté de rire. Je ne l'avais cependant pas repoussé.

Nos regards s'étaient alors croisés à nouveau et il s'était rapproché de moi. Etant donné que j'étais presque couchée sur le canapé, il s'était allongé sur moi – sans m'écraser – en faisant doucement remonter sa main le long de ma cuisse. Son autre main s'était subtilement glissée sous mon débardeur tandis que l'une des miennes parcourait son torse – nu, comme à son habitude – et que, de l'autre, j'avais enfoui mes doigts dans ses cheveux pour l'attirer à moi. Nos lèvres s'étaient rencontrées plus violemment cette fois-ci pour nous emporter dans un baiser plus que passionné. Jacob s'était ensuite collé à moi à mesure que notre étreinte s'était faite plus langoureuse et j'avais senti mon corps s'embraser contre sa peau brûlante.

Jamais encore je n'avais été embrassée de la sorte et jamais je n'aurais cru qu'un baiser pouvait procurer autant d'émotions. J'en étais toute émoustillée et, lorsqu'il mit fin au baiser – avant que nous mourions asphyxiés –, je ne savais plus où j'habitais !

C'était à cet instant que tout était devenu bizarre. Jake m'avait soudain regardée avec des yeux ronds, comme s'il venait de réaliser ce qu'il venait de faire. Puis, il s'était relevé et était parti en courant en direction de la forêt avant de transmuter. Voilà pourquoi j'étais toujours allongée sur le canapé, complètement paumée. Je venais de vivre le moment le plus hot de toute ma vie, et tout s'était évanoui aussi vite que ça avait commencé. Pourquoi s'était-il enfui comme ça, sans rien dire ?

**19 Août**

Anna :

Rien n'allait plus ! Ca faisait trois jours que Jacob et moi ne nous étions pas parlé. Il m'évitait soigneusement et, malgré tous mes efforts, je n'arrivais pas à l'approcher. Heureusement, personne ne semblait remarquer notre différend. Je les voyais d'ici me harceler de questions, si ça avait été le cas. Par bonheur, pour le confort de tous Edward avait interdiction de lire dans nos pensées. Cependant, mon cerveau hurlait « JACOB » tellement fort dans ma tête qu'il ne pouvait pas ne pas l'entendre. S'il savait, il avait la délicatesse de ne pas se mêler de nos affaires.

Jake et moi n'étions pas les seuls à nous être rapprochés ces dernières semaines. Edward et Bella passaient tout leur temps ensemble et, depuis quelques jours, je crois qu'on pouvait les considérer comme « en couple ».

C'était ainsi que tout avait soudain dérapé. Alors que nous étions tous confortablement installés dans le salon des Cullen, nous avions appris qu'ils s'étaient embrassés, ou du moins qu'ils avaient essayé, et Jacob avait pété un câble. Il y avait eu une violente altercation entre Edward et lui, Jacob l'accusant de mettre la vie de Bella en danger.

C'était là que j'avais réalisé toute l'ampleur de leur force et je crois que tout le monde avait eu très peur. Si Sam, Paul, Emmett et Jasper n'avaient pas arrêté Jacob avant qu'il ne se transforme, il y aurait certainement eu des dommages collatéraux. Celui-ci, fou de rage, s'était enfui en direction de la Push. Tout s'était figé dans la pièce où un grand silence régnait. Comme personne ne semblait vouloir réagir, je m'étais lancée à la poursuite de l'Indien. C'était l'occasion rêvée de lui parler. Encore fallait-il que j'arrive à le trouver…

Il était là, assis sur un tronc d'arbre mort, à jouer nerveusement avec du sable. Son visage était fermé et ses veines saillaient, traduisant sa colère.

- Pourquoi as-tu refusé le titre d'alpha ?

Il ne sursauta pas. Il avait dû m'entendre arriver. Mais il me jeta un regard interrogateur.

- Sam m'a expliqué, l'informai-je en m'asseyant à côté de lui.

Il hocha simplement la tête avant de prendre la parole.

- Je ne me voyais pas donner des ordres à mes amis. Je n'aime pas cette idée d'être le chef, et que tout le monde doit t'obéir, même s'il n'en a pas envie.

J'acquiesçai – bien qu'il ne me regardait pas, je savais qu'il voyait chacun de mes gestes, du coin de l'œil. Je comprenais.

J'avais préféré l'aborder en douceur, avec un sujet neutre, avant de raviver sa colère qu'il ne parvenait pas à apaiser. Primo, je ne voulais pas que nous nous disputions. Deusio, je ne tenais pas à finir en pâtée pour chien ! Mauvais jeu de mots, j'en conviens.

- Je croyais que tu faisais confiance à Edward ? repris-je en abordant cette fois le sujet fâcheux.

- C'est le cas. Mais il reste un vampire, et Bella une humaine. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point votre sang est appétissant pour eux, répondit-il en grimaçant.

- Tu as peur qu'il perde le contrôle, j'ai compris. Mais il ne lui fera jamais de mal, Jake. S'il sent qu'il est en train de craquer, il réagira avant qu'il y ait un accident, tu le sais.

- Tu ne comprends pas, Anna, dit-il en prenant une grande inspiration. Tu ne réalises pas comme vous êtes fragiles par rapport à nous. On risque constamment de vous blesser sans le vouloir, si on ne maîtrise pas notre force.

- Sauf que, contrairement à Edward, tu ne risques pas de me manger.

J'avais ramené la conversation sur nous, ayant compris ses sous-entendus. Il me repoussait parce qu'il craignait de me faire du mal.

- Peut-être, mais tu as vu ce qui est arrivé à Emily. Personne ne veut que ça se reproduise.

- Tu ne pourras pas éloigner tout le monde, Jacob. Un jour ou l'autre tu tomberas amoureux et, loup-garou ou non, il y a de fortes chances pour que ce soit d'une humaine. Et puis, Sam et Emily sont heureux maintenant. Regarde Paul et Rachel, ils forment un couple parfait tous les deux, et ta sœur est bien une humaine que je sache !

Jake se leva brusquement pour me faire face, les traits déformés par la colère.

- Tu ne te rends pas compte, hurla-t-il. Il suffit d'une seconde, une seule, où on perd le contrôle !

Je me levai à mon tour et m'approchai doucement de lui, posant mes mains sur son torse pour l'apaiser.

- Je n'ai pas peur de toi, Jake. Je te fais confiance.

Après un silence, il tourna la tête vers moi et me regarda comme s'il cherchait une trace de mensonge dans mes yeux, mais il ne dût pas en trouver car il déclara en soupirant :

- Vous êtes aussi folles l'une que l'autre, hein ?

Je lui souris et il me serra dans ses bras. C'est alors qu'une énorme averse s'abattit sur nous, une de celles qui vous trempent des pieds à la tête en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. Un bonus spécial Forks !

Nous nous mîmes à rire et Jacob me prit la main pour m'entraîner jusqu'à sa maison, en courant. Evidemment, il n'y avait personne. Ils étaient tous dans la grande villa blanche et n'en sortiraient pas avant que la tempête ne soit calmée. Ca nous laissait une bonne heure devant nous.

Nous étions trempés jusqu'aux os, riant comme des enfants. Mine de rien, son rire m'avait manqué pendant ces trois jours. Il avait été bien trop distant. Je ne voulais plus qu'il s'éloigne de moi comme ça, jamais. Une pensée se pointa alors dans mon esprit : étais-je tombée amoureuse de lui sans m'en rendre compte ?

Je n'eus pas le loisir d'y réfléchir plus longtemps, des bras bronzés enserrant ma taille tandis que j'essorais mes cheveux au-dessus de l'évier de la cuisine. Je sentis des lèvres chaudes se poser sur ma nuque, puis longer mon épaule. Je me retournai alors pour croiser le regard brûlant de Jacob avant que ses lèvres emprisonnent les miennes tendrement. J'accrochai mes bras à son cou et me collai à lui en l'embrassant fougueusement. Il me souleva et me posa sur le plan de travail pour que je sois plus à sa hauteur. J'enroulai mes jambes autour de sa taille tandis que ses lèvres glissaient sur ma clavicule. Je sentis ses mains remonter de chaque côté de mes fesses, puis de ma taille, emportant ma robe avec elles. Celle-ci valsa dans un coin de la pièce et Jake reprit possession de mes lèvres avec fièvre. Il me souleva à nouveau pour m'emmener jusqu'à sa chambre où il me déposa délicatement sur le lit.

Jacob :

Elle était tellement belle. Heureusement qu'elle avait les cheveux mouillés, sinon je crois que nous aurions pris feu. Je n'avais pas pu m'en empêcher. Quand je l'avais vue moulée dans sa robe trempée au point qu'elle en était transparente, je n'avais même pas essayé de résister. J'avais laissé la bête féroce qui m'habitait prendre le dessus, sans lutter.

Pour moi aussi, c'était la première fois. Seulement, mon côté animal me guidait. Je savais instinctivement quoi faire. Vous ai-je déjà dit que c'était cool d'être un loup ?


	7. Chapter 7

**2 Septembre**

Jacob :

Deux semaines avaient encore passé, sans que je m'en aperçoive. J'étais constamment plongé dans mes pensées. Vous l'avez sûrement deviné, je n'arrivais pas à me sortir Anna de la tête.

Je ne l'avais plus touchée depuis que nous avions fait l'amour, et je crois bien qu'elle m'en voulait. Je la comprenais. Imaginez un mec qui passe son temps à vous sauter dessus pour s'enfuir la seconde d'après. Il y avait de quoi être perdue. Parce que c'était exactement ce que je faisais : je fuyais.

Je m'en voulais de la faire souffrir ainsi mais, la vérité, c'est que j'étais terrifié. Je n'avais jamais vécu ça. A chaque fois que je la voyais, quelque chose se passait en moi que je ne savais identifier. En fait, je crois que je tenais bien plus à elle que je ne l'aurais voulu et ça me faisait peur. L'idée que je ne pouvais plus me passer d'elle était effroyable.

Voyez plutôt : je ne supportais pas son absence et je pensais à elle en permanence – ce qui, soit dit en passant, commençait sérieusement à agacer la meute. Cependant, je tentais de contrôler mes pensées afin qu'ils ne voient pas certaines choses. Donc personne ne savait ce qui s'était passé entre nous. Sauf peut-être Edward, selon ce qu'il percevait dans l'esprit d'Anna. Bien que cet après-midi-là ait été le plus beau moment de ma vie, je ne tenais pas à le partager. Je ne voulais surtout pas que les autres voient Anna nue via mon cerveau !

Bref, je ne cessai de me repasser en boucle ses paroles : « un jour, tu tomberas amoureux ». Etait-ce ce qui était en train de se passer ? Quand je me sentais tout chose lorsqu'elle était près de moi ? Etait-ce cela, l'amour ? La sensation d'être dépendant d'une personne qui ne se rend même pas compte qu'elle a le pouvoir de vous briser ?

**3 Septembre**

Anna :

Les vacances avaient passé à une vitesse affolante ! Aujourd'hui, je faisais mes premiers pas dans le lycée de Forks. Super ! Non seulement j'allais me sentir atrocement seule, mais en plus j'allais être la curiosité du jour. Et oui, vu la taille de la ville, tout le monde savait sûrement déjà qu'il y avait une nouvelle. Je n'avais plus qu'à espérer qu'ils soient aussi accueillants que les Indiens. En parlant d'eux, pourquoi n'étais-je pas au lycée de la réserve ? Ca aurait paru logique, non ? Il y avait Quill, Embry, Seth et…Jacob. Ah, suis-je vraiment obligée de penser à lui ?!

Finalement, mis à part le fait que tout le monde me reluquait comme une bête de foire, ma première journée se passait plutôt bien. Quatre élèves de ma classe, Angela, Eric, Jessica et Mike, m'avaient immédiatement accostée et nous avions tout de suite sympathisé. Ma matinée s'était donc déroulée sans encombres et c'est tout naturellement que je m'étais assise à la même table que mes nouveaux amis, le midi. Ouf ! Rien de pire que de manger seule le premier jour.

Je me rendais à mon premier cours de l'après-midi quand un gars aux allures de capitaine de l'équipe de foot du lycée se pointa devant moi.

- Salut, me dit-il d'une voix suave avec un sourire charmeur aux dents d'une blancheur exagérée. Je suis…

- Sur mon chemin, le coupai-je. Mais avec un ou deux pas de côté, ça devrait pouvoir s'arranger.

Sa surprise s'effaça vite au profit d'un sourire amusé et il ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais je le contournai rapidement et repris ma route, sans un regard pour lui, tandis que toutes les personnes alentours me fixaient, médusées. Qu'est-ce que j'avais encore fait ?

- C'est Logan Spark, m'informa Jessica avec un air incrédule.

- Cool, répondis-je en m'en fichant royalement.

- Tu viens de remballer Logan Spark, répéta-t-elle, en état de choc.

- Et alors ? m'exaspérai-je.

- C'est le mec le plus populaire du lycée, de la région ! Toutes les filles le vénèrent. C'est le fils du sénateur Spark. Il est plein aux as ! Et super sexy, murmura Jessica en bavant presque.

- Et super raciste, ajouta Angela. Son père voulait faire voter une loi pour expulser les Indiens de la réserve. C'est toujours dans ses projets, d'ailleurs. Il trouve inadmissible d'en croiser dans la ville, ils « polluent son espace vital ».

Cette discussion m'intéressa soudain beaucoup plus. Je compris tout de suite que je ferai partie des rares filles à ne pas le vénérer.

- En plus, je ne vois pas ce que tu lui trouves, continua Angela. Il n'est peut-être pas moche, mais il est aussi détestable que son paternel !

- Ah oui, et qu'est-ce que tu lui reproches exactement ? l'agressa Jessica.

- Il est narcissique au possible, égocentrique, égoïste et prétentieux. Il se croit tout permis et pense que tout lui est dû. Je continue ? Parce que j'en ai toute une liste.

Jessica se renfrogna, vexée, et je me dis que j'aurai au moins une alliée en Angela. D'après le portrait qu'elle venait de tirer, je voyais bien le genre de type qu'était Logan. S'il espérait devenir mon ami, ces quelques mots venaient d'anéantir à peu près toutes ses chances. Jamais je ne fraterniserai avec quelqu'un qui veut éradiquer mes Indiens préférés ! Mon Indien préféré. Mais ne nous lançons pas dans ce genre de pensées…Non, Jacob n'a rien à faire dans tout ça. Pourquoi est-ce que je pense à lui, d'ailleurs ?

A la fin de la journée, je me dirigeai vers le parking du lycée pour y attendre mon chauffeur. Nous étions vendredi donc quelqu'un devait passer me prendre pour m'emmener à la Push pour le rendez-vous hebdomadaire avec la bande. Je m'attendais à ce que ce soit Bella ou Charlie, c'est pourquoi je fus surprise de trouver Jacob, nonchalamment appuyé sur une moto. J'eus un choc en le voyant. Il portait un tee-shirt et des baskets. Le retour forcé du loup à la civilisation. Il devait se sentir à l'étroit dans son haut noir un peu moulant qui dessinait clairement sa musculature. En tout cas, il était sexy comme pas permis ! Oups…je m'égare, là. D'ailleurs, je n'avais pas loupé les regards insistants que lui jetaient certaines filles – pour ne pas dire presque toutes – et qui, pour une raison inconnue, me dérangeaient.

Enfin bref, à la base mon attention avait été attirée par le fameux Logan Spark et ses cinq toutous qui tournaient dangereusement autour de Jacob. Je m'approchai donc pour entendre ce qui se disait.

- Alors le sauvage, tu es sorti de ta réserve ? Tu sais que tu n'as rien faire là ? dit Logan d'un ton menaçant.

Jake se contenta de le fixer sans prendre la peine de répondre.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu ne parles pas notre langue ? se moqua Logan, provoquant l'hilarité de ses chiens de garde, avant de reprendre : dégage, tu n'es ni chez toi ni le bienvenu, ici !

- Que tu le veuilles ou non, la planète est à tout le monde, donc cette ville aussi, rétorquai-je avec mépris.

Ils se rendirent alors tous compte de ma présence et Logan se tourna vers moi avec un sourire en coin.

- Tiens, la petite nouvelle ! Tu sais, je n'ai pas apprécié la façon dont tu m'as parlé tout à l'heure. Et ce n'est toujours pas le cas. Je dois avouer que tu as au moins l'avantage de m'amuser, mais ça ne va pas me faire rire longtemps.

- Je n'y peux rien si tu n'as aucun humour, répliquai-je, acerbe.

- Tu ferais mieux de changer d'attitude, et vite, avant que je ne m'énerve. Sinon je serai obligé d'y remédier moi-même et ça ne va pas être beau, me menaça-t-il avec un sourire sadique tandis que toute la cruauté du monde se reflétait dans ses yeux.

J'étais en train de me demander si je devais prendre ses menaces au sérieux quand Jacob enfourcha sa moto.

- Grimpe, me dit-il d'une voix ferme.

J'obéis et jetai un dernier regard à Logan avant que nous ne disparaissions en direction de la réserve.


	8. Chapter 8

Jacob :

Arrivés à la maison, je garai la moto dans le garage et nous continuâmes à pied jusqu'à la Push. Je n'avais pas du tout aimé ce qui venait de se passer.

- Méfie-toi de lui, dis-je à Anna.

- Tu connais Logan ? s'étonna-t-elle.

- Pas personnellement, mais je sais ce que sa famille pense de la tribu. Son père est un homme puissant. Il a déjà tenté de se débarrasser de nous et il est capable de tout pour nous détruire. C'est son obsession. Et j'ai déjà vu ce que Logan peut faire. Il déteste qu'on le contrarie et gare à ceux qui ont le malheur de lui déplaire. Il peut tout se permettre car son père le couvre en cas de problème, et crois bien qu'il s'en donne à cœur joie.

Je m'arrêtai soudain et attrapai Anna par le bras pour qu'elle me regarde.

- Fais attention, Anna, il ne plaisante pas. Ce type est un malade à l'ego surdimensionné. Tu n'imagines même pas ce qui est arrivé aux rares fous qui ont osé le défier.

Elle me fixa un moment, lisant parfaitement l'inquiétude dans mes yeux. Je n'avais pas peur de lui, loin de là. Ca n'avait jamais été le cas, et surtout pas depuis que j'étais un loup. Mais je ne savais que trop bien dans quel état avaient fini certains de ses esclaves quand ils avaient tenté de se sauver, ou tout simplement quand il n'avait plus eu besoin d'eux. Si j'étais parfaitement capable de le tuer en une nanoseconde, Anna n'avait pas cette chance. Et c'était ça qui me terrifiait. Il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait d'elle. Au lycée, ni Cullen ni Quileutes n'étaient là pour la protéger.

- Moins tu t'approcheras de lui, mieux ce sera, achevai-je avant de la lâcher pour que nous reprîmes notre route.

Bella :

Comme d'habitude, la soirée se passait à merveille entre fous rires et conversations plus sérieuses. Seul Jacob paraissait un peu ailleurs. Il semblait même contrarié. Je l'avais rarement vu comme ça et me demandais ce qui avait pu le mettre dans cet état.

Anna nous avait brièvement raconté sa journée en nous parlant de ses professeurs et des nouveaux amis qu'elle s'était fait. Cependant – j'avais peut-être été la seule à le remarquer – elle avait semblé vouloir ajouter quelque chose, mais un regard de Jake l'avait fait taire. Avaient-ils quelque chose à cacher, tous les deux ? Je n'avais pas insisté en me disant que l'un ou l'autre finirait bien par m'en parler.

Quand les adultes furent partis, nous décidâmes d'aller faire un tour sur les falaises. A peine arrivés en haut, Jared, Seth et Emmett s'étaient jetés à l'eau sous mon regard ébahi. C'était tout de même un peu haut, non ?

- Je veux le faire, déclara ma sœur.

- T'es malade ! lui dis-je. Eux, ils le font parce qu'ils le peuvent, mais nous…

- Je sais, me coupa-t-elle, nous ne sommes que de fragiles petites humaines.

Elle avait dit cela d'un ton amer en coulant un regard vers Jacob qui s'était contenté de lever les yeux au ciel en signe d'exaspération. Que se passait-il entre ces deux-là ?

- Eh ben alors, qu'est-ce que vous attendez ?! hurla Seth d'en bas.

- C'est trop dangereux, contra Edward à l'intention d'Anna.

- Si nous sautons toutes seules, peut-être, mais pas si l'un de vous nous accompagne, sourit-elle en sachant pertinemment qu'elle avait gagné, comme toujours.

- Comment ça, nous ?! m'écriai-je, ayant peur de comprendre.

- Oh aller, Bella, je suis sûre que si Edward te propose de sauter avec lui tu ne diras pas non.

Je lui lançai un regard mauvais. Elle m'avait coincée. Ah, ce qu'elle pouvait m'agacer parfois !

- Et toi, avec qui vas-tu y aller ? lui demandai-je.

- Avec moi, répondit Jacob avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche. Je veux être sûr qu'elle ne lâche pas son accompagnateur.

- Je ne suis pas suicidaire, contrairement à ce que tu as l'air de croire ! s'irrita-t-elle en toisant Jake du haut de son mètre soixante – quand celui-ci mesurait un mètre quatre-vingt-dix.

Il fronça les sourcils et lui attrapa la main sans prévenir avant de les faire tout deux basculer dans le vide. Anna n'eut même pas le temps d'hurler qu'on entendit déjà un gros « plouf ». Je les regardai sortir de l'eau quelques secondes plus tard, rassurée de voir qu'elle était entière.

Anna :

A peine étions-nous revenus sur la plage que Jacob m'attrapa le bras et m'entraîna dans la forêt.

- Je crois qu'on a des choses à se dire, déclara-t-il, l'air mécontent.

- Très bien. Je commence. Pourquoi n'as-tu pas voulu que je parle de Logan ? demandai-je.

Ma voix était plus agressive que je ne l'aurais voulue. Il faut croire que j'étais énervée, moi aussi.

- J'ai jugé préférable de ne pas l'évoquer devant la tribu. Le sénateur Spark nous a fait beaucoup de mal, Anna. Mieux vaut éviter de remuer les mauvais souvenirs.

- Alors, si Logan ne compte pas, pourquoi me traites-tu de suicidaire depuis que je lui ai adressé la parole ?!

- Je n'ai jamais dit ça ! s'irrita-t-il.

- Dans ce cas, pourquoi as-tu absolument tenu à sauter avec moi, si ce n'est le fait que je ne suis qu'une humaine fragile ! m'énervai-je à mon tour.

- Tu ne peux pas m'accuser de dire que tu es fragile, car c'est la vérité ! Tu n'as pas le droit de m'en vouloir parce que je me fais du souci pour toi ! tonna-t-il.

- Si tu t'inquiètes tant, pourquoi t'éloignes-tu tout le temps de moi ?

- Ah, enfin voilà le vrai problème ! Tu m'en veux parce que je suis parti l'autre jour ?

- Evidemment que je l'ai mal pris ! Tu couches avec moi et puis tu disparais ! Qu'est-ce que tu croyais que j'allais dire ?

- Je suis désolé, Anna. Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû faire ça…

- Je suis quoi pour toi, Jacob ? le coupai-je. Un jeu ? Tu me sautes dessus quand tu ne peux plus contrôler tes pulsions et tu repars !

- Anna…

- Ne fais pas semblant de t'intéresser à moi si ce n'est pas le cas, c'est tout ce que je te demande, achevai-je, enfin calmée.

- Je peux parler, maintenant ? me demanda-t-il doucement.

Je me contentai de détourner la tête et de croiser les bras. Oui, vous pouvez le dire, je boudais !

- Je sais que je m'y suis mal pris, commença-t-il. Mais c'est nouveau, pour moi, tout ça et…

- Pour moi aussi, je te signale ! l'agressai-je à nouveau.

Il soupira, exaspéré que je le coupe pour la énième fois.

- Tu veux la vérité ? D'accord. J'ai peur. Pour plusieurs raisons. D'abord, j'ai peur pour toi. Je t'ai déjà expliqué pourquoi j'aimerais que tu restes le plus loin possible de Logan. Ensuite, j'ai peur…de toi.

Je le fixai avec des yeux ronds. Avais-je bien entendu ? Le loup à la force surnaturelle avait peur de la petite humaine ?!

- J'ai peur de ce que tu peux faire, expliqua-t-il, mais je ne comprenais toujours pas. Ce qui s'est passé entre nous est arrivé comme ça, ce n'était absolument pas prévu. Donc je ne sais pas du tout ce que tu ressens, et ça me fait flipper ! avoua-t-il.

- Parce que tu crois que ce n'est pas pareil pour moi ?

- Ce que j'essaye de te dire, Anna, c'est que…je crois que je t'aime.

Voilà. C'était dit. C'était tombé comme ça, sans que j'y sois préparée. Merde alors ! Il m'aimait vraiment ? Et moi qui pensais qu'il se foutait de moi, que j'étais juste son jouet. L'amour rend con, vérité universelle. Parce que, oui, je l'aimais moi aussi. J'en étais sûre, à présent.

Après être restée figée un moment, je m'approchai de lui et caressai tendrement sa joue.

- Sache que je suis aussi terrifiée que toi, Jacob. Tu veux te protéger et je le comprends, mais je ne crois pas que fuir soit la solution. Laisse-moi te proposer une autre option.

Sur ces mots, je l'embrassai passionnément. Je voulais qu'il comprenne qu'il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter. Parce que je n'étais pas prête de le lâcher !

Je me retournai brusquement en entendant quelqu'un applaudir. Ils étaient tous là, depuis le début. Ils avaient tout vu, tout entendu. Jacob paraissait aussi surpris que moi, à croire que nous avions oublié leur existence pendant un instant. Bella semblait complètement incrédule, mais souriait jusqu'aux oreilles. Les autres aussi avaient l'air ravis, surtout Seth. Je vis Emmett lui donner un billet. Ils avaient parié ? Les enfoirés !

- Je vous avais dit qu'ils sortiraient ensemble, affirma le jeune Indien en riant.

Jacob et moi nous regardâmes, totalement ahuris.

- Vous avez tout entendu, hein ? demanda-t-il en espérant sûrement qu'ils auraient zappé le fait que nous avions fait l'amour.

Ils ne répondirent pas, mais les regards qu'ils nous jetaient et les petits sourires en coin de Paul et Emmett ne laissaient aucune place au doute. Youpi ! Nous allions avoir droit à des centaines de réflexions et, connaissant Emmett, il ne se gênerait surtout pas pour faire des allusions devant les adultes. J'imaginais d'ici la tête que ferait Charlie. Espérons qu'il ne tenterait pas de tuer Jake pour avoir compromis la vertu de sa petite fille chérie…


	9. Chapter 9

**5 Septembre**

Jacob :

Qu'y a-t-il de plus agréable qu'un dimanche matin où l'on peut faire la grasse matinée dans les bras de la fille qu'on aime ? J'avais profité du fait que mon père dormait chez Charlie pour inviter Anna et nous avions passé la nuit ensemble.

Tout le monde savait que nous sortions ensemble, maintenant, et je soupçonnais mon père de s'être éclipsé pour nous laisser la maison. Si c'était le cas, je l'en remerciais, d'autant plus que je ne savais pas comment il avait réussi à convaincre Charlie. En effet, si notre relation l'avait enchanté, ce n'était pas le cas de son meilleur ami. Devant la tête de Charlie quand, grâce à une allusion des plus subtiles de la part d'Emmett, il avait appris qu'Anna n'était plus vierge, j'avais craint pour ma vie. Si si, je vous jure ! J'avais bien cru qu'il allait attraper le fusil accroché au mur pour me tirer dessus. Cependant, il s'était contenté de me fixer tout le restant de la soirée sans décrocher un mot. Croyez-le ou non, mais Charlie pouvait être sacrément effrayant quand il voulait !

Anna remarqua ma flûte de pan posée sur ma table de chevet et ses yeux s'illuminèrent.

- Joue-moi un morceau, me demanda-t-elle.

J'allai protester lorsqu'elle me regarda intensément avec ses magnifiques yeux bleu-vert. Zut alors, je ne pouvais décemment rien lui refuser ! Cette fille me menait par le bout du nez. Je me redressai pour m'assoir confortablement sur le lit et attrapai ma flûte. Les notes s'enchaînèrent instantanément pour former une douce mélodie totalement improvisée. Je ne réfléchissais pas, je me laissais porter par la musique. Je crois que c'était elle qui m'inspirait.

Elle ferma les yeux pour se concentrer uniquement sur la mélodie et un petit sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Si c'était tout ce que j'avais à faire pour qu'elle soit heureuse, soit !

**6 Septembre**

Anna :

Pour mon deuxième jour au lycée de Forks, j'avais retrouvé mes quatre nouveaux amis et nous nous étions rendus au premier cours de la journée qui se trouvait être la littérature. Pour cette matière, plusieurs classes de terminale se mélangeaient car nous n'étions pas nombreux à prendre cette option. Ce fut donc avec horreur que je vis Logan entrer dans la salle. Parce qu'il étudiait la littérature, lui ? Franchement, vous y croyez, vous ?

Comme Jessica et Angela s'étaient assises à côté et Mike et Eric aussi, j'étais seule. Bien sûr, Logan ne manqua pas de le remarquer et vint s'installer à côté de moi avec un grand sourire. Ses cinq gorilles étaient là aussi – ils le suivaient vraiment partout ! – et deux d'entre eux s'assirent devant nous, deux autres derrière et le dernier au bureau à côté du mien. Joyeux cours en perspective ! Moi qui adorais la littérature, je n'allai pas les laisser gâcher mon plaisir.

- Anna Swan, comme on se retrouve ! s'exclama Logan, l'air ravi.

La prof arriva ensuite et le cours commença. J'avais beau la trouver très intéressante, j'étais affreusement dérangée par les yeux de Logan qui ne me lâchaient pas. Le cours durait deux heures donc la prof fit une pause de cinq minutes au milieu. A la fin de la pause, je me rassis brièvement pour rassembler mes affaires dans le but de changer de place. Mais, lorsque j'allais me relever pour partir, Logan se rassit à sa place et me retint fermement par le bras.

- Allons, Anna chérie, tu ne comptais tout de même pas me quitter si tôt ?

Comprenant que je n'avais pas le choix, je déballai à nouveau mes affaires et m'assis plus confortablement. Je me rappelais les mises en garde de Jacob donc préférais ne pas contrarier Logan.

La prof reprit son cours et je me concentrai sur ce qu'elle disait. A un moment, je me raidis fortement en sentant une main se poser sur ma cuisse nue – j'étais en jupe. Je tournai la tête et croisai le sourire sadique de Logan. Me fixant toujours, il commença à remonter le long de ma cuisse et je posai ma main sur la sienne pour l'arrêter. Son sourire s'élargit tandis que j'étais de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Il continua son ascension, soulevant ma jupe au passage, et je commençai à paniquer. Pour mon plus grand soulagement, la sonnerie retentit quelques secondes plus tard, annonçant ma liberté.

Je rangeai précipitamment mes affaires et m'apprêtai à m'enfuir quand Logan se planta devant moi.

- Tu apprendras vite à être gentille avec moi, murmura-t-il, une lueur cruelle dans les yeux.

Je déglutis difficilement et disparus le plus rapidement possible. Ce type ne me plaisait vraiment pas. Je voulais bien écouter Jake en restant loin de lui, mais comment je faisais quand c'était lui qui venait me trouver ? Avec ses cinq toutous qui se positionnaient toujours de façon à m'encercler, je n'avais aucune chance de m'échapper.

Il était hors de question que ce qui venait de se passer se reproduise. J'avais la nausée rien qu'à l'idée que ce porc ait pu me tripoter. Cette fois-ci, il n'avait pas été très loin. Mais j'imaginais parfaitement jusqu'où il pouvait aller, et je savais qu'il n'hésiterait pas. Logan n'avait aucun scrupule, il était sans gêne.

Je décidai catégoriquement de n'en parler à personne. Surtout pas à Jacob. Pas la peine de l'inquiéter inutilement. Et puis, de toute façon, que pourrait-il bien faire ? J'étais seule dans ce lycée. Il allait falloir que j'apprenne à me débrouiller sans les Quileutes ou les Cullen.

**8 Septembre**

Jacob :

Le mercredi après-midi était l'un de mes moments favoris. Comme je n'avais pas cours, je pouvais passer des heures dans mon garage, à bidouiller des bagnoles.

J'étais donc en train de trafiquer le moteur de la Ford d'un ami quand j'entendis des pas s'approcher. Je me relevai et accueillis Anna avec un sourire radieux. Je l'embrassai tendrement en évitant de la toucher avec mains pleines d'huile.

- Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ? demandai-je.

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite et je perdis le sourire en remarquant son regard fuyant. Elle n'allait pas bien. Je m'essuyai les mains dans un torchon et attrapai doucement son menton entre mes doigts pour l'obliger à me regarder.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? l'interrogeai-je à nouveau, inquiet à présent.

- Les profs d'histoire-géo veulent organiser une sortie scolaire ici, à la réserve. Samedi, annonça-t-elle.

- Je suis au courant. Ils font ça tous les ans. Où est le problème ? questionnai-je sans la lâcher.

- Il y aura tous les élèves de terminale. Donc Logan, expliqua-t-elle en baissant les yeux.

Je soupirai et l'entraînai jusqu'au canapé où je m'assis en l'installant sur mes genoux.

- Il va tout faire pour foutre la merde, compris-je. Ce n'est certainement pas la présence des profs qui va le gêner. Mais tu n'as aucune raison de t'inquiéter, Anna. Nous ne laisserons pas les choses dégénérer.

- Vous ne pourrez pas faire grand-chose devant tout ce monde-là, Jake. Vous ne pourrez pas vous permettre de faire des trucs bizarres et encore moins de vous transformer.

- Et nous n'aurons pas besoin d'en arriver là, heureusement ! dis-je en riant devant son évident optimisme.

Elle fronça les sourcils et détourna la tête, ce qui stoppa instantanément mon rire.

- Anna, qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas ? m'inquiétai-je franchement.

- Je te parle de Logan et tu rigoles, alors qu'il y a quelques jours à peine tu me mettais en garde contre lui comme si tu craignais que quelque chose de grave arrive !

- Et quelque chose de grave est arrivé ? demandai-je, soudain angoissé.

- Non, bien sûr que non. Mais…disons que j'ai eu l'occasion d'observer ses méthodes, dit-elle en évitant mon regard. Et je pense que tu as raison de te méfier de lui.

- Ai-je des raisons de m'inquiéter, maintenant ? répondis-je en insistant sur le dernier mot.

Elle tripota nerveusement ses bracelets en continuant de regarder ailleurs.

- Anna ?

Elle ne me regarda toujours pas.

- Anna, qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?

- Rien, absolument rien ! répondit-elle enfin, un peu trop vite pour que ça sonne vrai.

D'autant plus que j'entendis son cœur accélérer dans sa cage thoracique, et ses mains se mirent à trembler imperceptiblement. Aucun détail ne pouvait échapper à mes sens surdéveloppés.

- Anna, ne te cache pas avec moi, s'il te plait.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais je la sentis hésiter. Finalement, elle m'embrassa et partit en courant, sans rien dire. Le dernier regard qu'elle me jeta semblait signifier « désolée, je ne peux pas. Ne m'en veux pas ».

J'aurais très bien pu la rattraper, mais je ne le fis pas. Cela n'aurait servi à rien. Elle n'était pas prête à m'en parler. Pas encore. Et la pousser n'arrangerait rien. Je la regardai s'éloigner jusqu'à ce que je ne distingue plus sa silhouette et poussai un long soupir.

Je n'aimais pas du tout ce qui était en train de se passer. Si Logan commençait à s'en prendre à elle, ce n'était pas le moment qu'elle se referme sur elle-même. C'était malheureusement ce qui s'était produit avec bon nombre des victimes de Logan. Elles s'étaient enfermées dans leur bulle de souffrance, et personne n'avait réussi à les aider. Ceux dont il ne s'était pas débarrassé lui-même avaient fini par se suicider ou par être internés. Il les avait rendus fous. Il leur avait fait tellement de mal qu'ils avaient voulu échapper à son emprise par tous les moyens.

Il était grand temps que cela cesse. S'il faisait quoi que ce soit à Anna, je jure qu'il le paierait. Mais surtout, je ferai tout pour que ça n'arrive pas. J'aimais Anna. Profondément. Si quelqu'un osait la blesser, je ne savais pas de quoi je serais capable.


	10. Chapter 10

**10 Septembre**

Bella :

Comme nous étions vendredi et que j'allai voir tout le monde, j'avais décidé de faire part de mon choix ce soir. Je commençai d'abord par un sujet neutre :

- J'ai reçu la réponse du proviseur, je suis prise comme stagiaire à la bibliothèque du lycée, annonçai-je d'un ton enjoué.

Les autres me sourirent, certains me félicitèrent même.

- Comme ça je pourrai garder un œil sur toi, Anna, la taquinai-je.

- Sauf si tu passes tes journées enfermée dans la bibliothèque alors que je n'y mets jamais les pieds, me contra-t-elle avec un sourire moqueur.

Tout le monde rigola et je repris :

- Pas faux. Mais on pourra se voir aux moments des repas. Et gare à toi si je te vois traîner dans les couloirs !

Elle me sourit en prenant un air innocent et j'enchaînai sur le sujet qui me tenait à cœur.

- J'ai quelque chose à vous annoncer. Edward et moi en avons déjà parlé…

- Vous allez vous marier ! s'écria Embry.

- Non ! dis-je en rougissant violemment et en sentant Edward se raidir à côté de moi. Je veux devenir un vampire, lâchai-je.

Soudain, un grand silence plana sur la Push et tout le monde se figea. Charlie manqua de s'étouffer avec un cookie – made by Jacob, s'il vous plait !

- Quoi ?! s'affolèrent en chœur Anna et Jake.

Décidément, ils étaient faits pour être ensemble ces deux-là.

- Bella, tu ne peux pas faire ça ! s'offusqua ma sœur.

- Et toi, tu es d'accord ? s'outra Jacob en regardant Edward.

On aurait dit qu'il allait lui sauter à la gorge.

- Je n'approuve pas plus que toi, Jacob, mais c'est son choix, conclut Edward.

Tous les loups et les Quileutes grimacèrent, visiblement insatisfaits par sa réponse. Les Cullen semblaient également mal à l'aise. Pourquoi fallait-il que les gens soient toujours contre moi ? Jake se leva brusquement en tremblant de tous ses membres. Il allait transmuter s'il ne se calmait pas, et Anna était juste à côté.

- Et qui va accepter de te transformer ? m'agressa-t-il, désormais en colère.

- Edward a dit qu'il le ferait, répondis-je calmement.

- Tu ne me laisses pas le choix ! lança l'intéressé en s'énervant aussi.

- Personne ne t'oblige à le faire, contra Jacob, au bord de la crise de nerfs à présent.

Anna se leva à son tour et posa une main sur son torse pour l'apaiser. Il cessa de trembler, mais ne décoléra pas.

- Bella…, commença-t-elle.

- Oh, tu ne vas as t'y mettre, toi aussi ! m'exclamai-je. Déjà qu'Edward a peur pour mon âme…

- Je me fous de ton âme ! me coupa-t-elle. C'est ta vie qui me préoccupe. Bella, comment peux-tu désirer une chose pareille ?!

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous le prenez tous comme ça. Pour moi, être un vampire est une chance !

Rosalie me jeta un regard meurtrier, mais je n'y fis pas attention.

- Une chance ?! s'étrangla ma sœur. Tu trouves que c'est une chance de mourir ? Parce que c'est ça, devenir un vampire, Bella. Ton cœur arrête de battre, donc techniquement tu meurs. C'est du suicide de vouloir ça !

- Au contraire, c'est une nouvelle vie qui commence, m'exaltai-je. Une vie éternelle.

Anna me fixa d'un air horrifié.

- L'éternité ? C'est ça que tu veux ? Mais c'est monstrueux l'éternité, Bella ! Tu ne te rends pas compte de ça implique ! hurla-t-elle.

- Détrompe-toi, ça fait longtemps que j'y réfléchis. Et, oui, c'est ce que je veux.

Je vis les larmes humidifier le regard de ma sœur avant qu'elle ne reprenne de plus belle :

- Quand ce sera fait, tu ne pourras plus revenir en arrière. Pense bien à ça. Car, en plus, tu ne dormiras plus donc le temps te paraîtra deux fois plus long. Tu vas t'ennuyer, Bella. Et puis, être immortel c'est voir ceux qu'on aime mourir ! C'est ça ton rêve ?

Je souris tristement quand elle se mit à pleurer.

- Sauf si ceux que j'aime sont eux aussi éternels, contrai-je. Alors je serai avec eux pour toujours, et c'est tout ce qui compte.

- Mais je ne le suis pas. Papa non plus. Et les loups peuvent choisir de ne pas l'être. Même si tu es avec Edward…on finit toujours par se lasser, Bella. C'est ce qui est génial dans le fait d'être mortel. On ne vit peut-être pas assez longtemps, mais tout est tellement plus beau ! Parce qu'on ne vivra jamais deux fois la même expérience, parce que chaque instant peut être le dernier.

- Tu as choisi ton camp, lui dis-je doucement. J'ai choisi le mien. Toi les loups, moi les vampires.

- Tu crois qu'on est en train de faire des équipes pour jouer au foot ou quoi ?! s'écria-t-elle. Je te parle de ta vie, Bella ! Je choisis la vie, le cœur qui bat, les joues qui rougissent, les larmes de joie et de peine. Toi, tu choisis la mort, le froid, le vide. Pourquoi ?! Qu'est-ce qui t'attire là-dedans ?

- Je crois que ta sœur est définitivement nécrophile, Anna, lança Quill pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Cela marcha plutôt bien, sauf pour Anna qui ne le regarda même pas. Je m'approchai d'elle pour la serrer dans mes bras, mais elle me repoussa violemment et s'enfuit en courant dans la forêt. Je la regardai disparaître tristement. Elle ne me parlerait plus avant très longtemps. Si elle me reparlait un jour. Mais je pense que oui, nous étions incapables de nous faire la gueule.

- Franchement, Bella, tu t'attendais à quoi ?! cracha Jacob avant de courir après Anna.

**11 Septembre**

Jacob :

A midi, nous étions tous prêts. Nous attendions le bus qui amènerait les élèves de terminale et leurs professeurs. Ils venaient aussi tôt car nous étions censés manger tous ensemble. Ils étaient là pour découvrir notre culture et allaient donc goûter nos spécialités culinaires.

Le car arriva quelques minutes plus tard et le calvaire put commencer. Vous l'aurez compris, je détestais ces journées. Nous étions exposés comme des animaux dans un zoo et devions faire des démonstrations à des ados arrogants qui n'en avaient rien à cirer.

Mon père et Sam accueillirent les professeurs avec des sourires chaleureux, mais un peu forcés tout de même. Eux, ils étaient gentils. Et nous ne pouvions pas leur en vouloir d'inciter leurs élèves à s'intéresser à nous et à nous témoigner un peu de respect. Mais la plupart des jeunes s'en foutaient et venaient ici uniquement pour critiquer. Notez par là que j'attendais les remarques vicieuses que Logan Spark n'oublierait pas de lâcher. D'autres encore repartaient complètement choqués d'avoir appris que nous étions des gens civilisés. Oui, je haïssais ces journées-là.

Les élèves descendirent du bus un à un et je ne pus retenir un sourire en apercevant Anna, rigolant avec ses amis. Eux, au moins, avaient l'air sympa. Elle me rendit discrètement mon sourire, mais ne s'éloigna pas des autres élèves. Je pris ensuite un air dégoûté en voyant Logan descendre en dernier, tel un roi, accompagné par sa garde personnelle. Il paraissait bien trop joyeux, comme s'il se réjouissait déjà de l'humiliation qu'il envisageait certainement de nous infliger.

Nous les guidâmes tous vers la Push où le repas nous attendait. Vu le nombre que nous étions, c'était bien plus pratique d'être éparpillés sur la plage que serrés autour d'une immense table. Heureusement qu'il faisait beau. Nous nous assîmes donc tous en un grand cercle autour des abondants plats divers et variés. Les profs se mirent près des anciens – notamment mon père et Harry Clearwater. Les quelques élèves que nous intéressions s'assirent près de nous pour être bientôt éjectés par une foule de groupies hystériques qui se collèrent littéralement à nous. Je n'étais pas sûr que ce soit notre histoire qui les passionnait…

Une rousse se rua sur moi, presque assise sur mes genoux, sans que j'aie eu le temps de réagir.

- Salut, bel Indien, susurra-t-elle à mon oreille.

Je levai les yeux au ciel, exaspéré, avant de croiser le regard noir que lui jetait Anna. Je ris malgré moi…avant de me glacer d'effroi quand Logan s'installa à côté d'elle. Je la vis se raidir instantanément.

Anna :

Il s'était bien collé à moi, en plus, l'enfoiré ! Il y avait donc d'un côté Jessica qui, entre les loups et Logan, ne savait plus pour qui baver, et de l'autre mon « grand ami ». Comme vous le voyez, j'étais bien entourée.

Je commençai à me servir d'un de ces plats que je connaissais par cœur lorsque l'un des toutous de Logan sortit des sandwichs de son sac et en fila un à chacun. Logan s'en empara en adressant un sourire moqueur aux Quileutes.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? lui demandai-je.

- Je ne tiens pas à m'empoisonner avec ces saletés. Il est hors de question que je touche à quoi que ce soit qui ait pu entrer en contact avec ces sauvages, cracha-t-il.

- Dans ce cas, tu devrais t'éloigner de moi, répliquai-je en grimaçant au mot employé.

Un rictus apparut sur son visage diaboliquement parfait et il lança :

- Je sais que ta famille fraternise avec l'ennemi, ma chère Anna, mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu fricotes avec l'un deux. N'est-ce pas ?

- Pourquoi ? Je ne vois pas en quoi cela te concerne, dis-je en éludant sa question.

J'évitai par ailleurs de jeter un regard à Jacob qui, je le savais, nous observait et écoutait attentivement notre conversation. Je ne voulais pas que Logan se doute de quoi que ce soit.

- Ca me concerne car je me soucie de mes compatriotes, vois-tu. Ces indigènes occupent déjà nos terres, il est hors de question qu'ils prennent aussi nos femmes. De telles immondices ne devraient même pas exister, alors je refuse de les laisser nous souiller ! s'exclama-t-il.

Quant à moi, je ne savais plus comment le haïr. Se rendait-il compte de ce qu'il disait ?!

- C'étaient leurs terres, à la base ! lui rappelai-je. Nous leur avons tout pris. Ils sont chez eux ici et, ça, nous n'avons pas le droit de le leur enlever. C'est tout ce qui leur reste ! m'emportai-je.

- Et c'est déjà bien trop. Ils devraient s'estimer heureux que nous ne les ayons pas tous exterminés. Nous sommes trop cléments ! m'asséna-t-il.

Je n'en revenais pas. J'avais envie de le frapper, de l'étrangler, de…

- Tu n'es qu'un incroyable salop, lâchai-je, dégoûtée.

- Fais-moi plaisir Anna chérie, reste polie, veux-tu. Ces vilains mots ne vont pas dans ta délicieuse bouche, répondit-il en levant une main vers moi.

J'eus un mouvement de recul quand ses doigts effleurèrent mes lèvres. Sa main longea ensuite mon cou et il joua un instant avec mes cheveux. Je voulus le repousser, mais il saisit fermement mon poignet.

- C'est moi qui décide quand ça s'arrête, répondit-il avec son éternel sourire sadique.

Je tentai de me dégager, mais il durcit sa prise. Je sentais le regard de plus en plus meurtrier de Jake sur nous et me demandai quand il allait se décider à intervenir.

Jacob :

S'en fut trop. Quand l'autre main de Logan vint caresser la joue d'Anna et qu'il approcha son visage du sien, je me levai brusquement, sans me soucier de la rousse que j'avais fait tomber au passage.


	11. Chapter 11

Jacob :

- Il me semble que la demoiselle n'a pas l'air emballée alors tu la lâches, maintenant ! crachai-je à Logan en me plantant devant eux.

Anna parut soulagée de me voir prendre les choses en main. Logan la lâcha sans aucune douceur pour se lever à son tour en me toisant d'un air menaçant. Tout le monde reporta alors son attention sur nous, craignant sûrement ce qui allait suivre.

- Encore toi ! Je crois qu'y a un truc que t'as pas bien compris, me dit-il froidement. Je fais ce que je veux et ce qui se passe entre nous ne te regarde pas. Ce n'est certainement pas une erreur de la nature comme toi qui va me dire ce que je dois faire !

Ses cinq gorilles se levèrent également, suivis d'Anna, et je sentis la meute se poster juste derrière moi.

- M. Spark ! intervint une prof en accourant, accompagnée de ses collègues.

- Mme Barkley ! répondit celui-ci en soupirant. Je vous conseille de ne pas vous emmêler, si vous ne voulez pas vous faire virer. Ca vaut pour vous tous, lança-t-il aux autres professeurs.

Ce type me sortait par les yeux. Il obtenait toujours ce qu'il voulait, toujours. S'il n'y parvenait pas grâce à la position ou à l'argent de son père, il se servait de la peur des gens. C'était la méthode la plus efficace, celle qui marchait à tous les coups, avec tout le monde.

- Si tu n'es pas content d'être là, tu n'as qu'à t'en aller, agressai-je à nouveau Logan. Tu n'es ni chez toi ni le bienvenu ici, répétai-je ses propres mots. Contrairement à ce que tu as l'air de croire, cette ville ne t'appartient pas. Pas plus que ses habitants, ajoutai-je en jetant un regard à Anna.

Celle-ci vint d'ailleurs se poster à côté de moi et je pris sa main dans la mienne. Quand Logan comprit la signification de ce geste, une expression horrifiée se peignit sur son visage.

- Vos filles ne sont pas assez jolies, il faut que vous vous occupiez des nôtres ?! s'exclama-t-il. Tu me déçois, Anna. Parmi tous les hommes de la Terre, il a fallu que tu choisisses l'un d'eux. Qu'y a-t-il dans ton propre peuple que tu détestes à ce point ?

Anna eut un rire amer et murmura :

- On se le demande, hein ?

Le regard dégoûté qu'elle lui jeta en disant cela ne sembla pas plaire à Logan. Celui-ci jeta un œil à ses chiens de garde, puis reporta son regard sur nous. Il savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance, nous étions en surnombre. Fou mais pas con, le gars. Voilà pourquoi il déclara :

- On règlera ça une autre fois, ma chère Anna. Là, il y a trop de témoins. Oh, et…on se voit lundi en littérature, ajouta-t-il alors qu'Anna se tendit tout à coup.

Sur ces mots, Logan tourna les talons et ses cinq gorilles s'empressèrent de le suivre. Aucun prof ne tenta de les retenir. C'était mieux pour tout le monde qu'ils s'en aillent.

J'embrassai Anna sur le front et la serrai contre moi. Je connaissais suffisamment Logan pour savoir qu'il ne lâcherait pas le morceau, et ses derniers mots ne m'avaient guère rassuré. Il fallait que je trouve une astuce pour qu'Anna ne reste pas totalement sans surveillance au lycée. Une idée me vint à l'esprit et je souris intérieurement.

Anna :

Quand ils furent tous enfin partis, je restai à la réserve avec la bande.

- Je peux te parler ? me demanda Jake. En privé.

J'acquiesçai et le suivit. Il m'emmena jusqu'aux falaises où nous nous assîmes face à l'océan.

- C'est ça que tu ne m'as pas dit, l'autre jour ? Ce qui s'est passé en cours de littérature ? m'interrogea-t-il calmement.

- Il s'est assis à côté de moi…et il m'a pelotée, avouai-je.

- Pourquoi ne m'en as-tu pas parlé ?! s'exclama-t-il.

- Parce que ce n'était rien ! Je ne voulais pas que tu t'inquiètes, dis-je en évitant son regard.

Il se rapprocha de moi et prit mon visage entre ses mains pour me relever la tête.

- Ca n'est jamais rien avec Logan, Anna. Ce type est dangereux. Je veux que tu me préviennes au moindre truc suspect, me dit-il d'une voix ferme. Et, s'il te plait, essaye de rester le moins seule possible au lycée.

J'acquiesçai mollement et baissai les yeux.

- Fais attention, Anna. Je sais que tu ne supportes pas la façon dont il parle de nous, mais évite tout de même de le contrarier. Tu ne sais pas de quoi il est capable. Ecoute, si un jour il y a vraiment un problème, essaye de m'envoyer un message. Je viendrai.

- Je te rappelle que tu as cours, toi aussi, le contrai-je.

- Je me débrouillerai. Quill et Embry me couvriront.

Sur ce, il m'embrassa longuement et me serra dans ses bras comme s'il ne voulait plus jamais me lâcher.

**13 Septembre**

Bella :

Aujourd'hui, c'était mon anniversaire. J'avais dix-huit ans. Déjà ! Il fallait vraiment que je me dépêche de devenir un vampire.

Bref, aujourd'hui, c'était mon premier jour de travail. L'anniversaire attendrait donc ce soir. S'ils pouvaient l'oublier, d'ailleurs, ça m'arrangerait. Mais, avec Alice, ça ne risquait pas d'arriver.

J'entrai dans le lycée et me dirigeai vers la bibliothèque en me remémorant la requête de Jacob. Il s'était décidé à me reparler hier soir pour me demander un service. Il m'avait demandé de surveiller Anna et de le prévenir en cas de problème, surtout avec le fameux Logan Spark. Etant donné que j'allai passer le plus clair de mon tems enfermée dans la bibliothèque, je ne pourrai pas être constamment sur le dos d'Anna, mais je ferai de mon mieux. Si cette ordure osait toucher ma petite sœur, il allait morfler !

En effet, les Quileutes nous avaient raconté – aux Cullen, à Papa et à moi – l'altercation entre Jacob et Logan lors de la sortie scolaire. J'avais eu des envies de meurtre quand Paul avait cité les paroles de cet enfoiré. Comment pouvait-on être aussi méchant ? C'était à cause des gens comme lui que les Indiens en étaient là, aujourd'hui ! Parqués dans des réserves comme des animaux. De simples attractions touristiques.

Anna qui détestait les racistes avait dû avoir beaucoup de mal à se retenir de le tuer – ou du moins d'essayer. Surtout qu'il parlait de Jacob, le garçon qu'elle aimait. Ce fou n'avait pas conscience de son erreur. Ma sœur était la personne la plus posée que je connaisse. Celle qui ne s'énervait jamais, qui souriait plutôt que de hurler. Mais, quand elle craquait, ça faisait l'effet d'une bombe qui explosait. Le fait qu'elle soit petite n'y changeait rien : elle était terrifiante dans ces moments-là.

Quand il s'agissait des personnes qu'elle aimait, elle avait toujours le petit mot qui vous cassait, vous glaçait, vous remettait en place d'un seul coup. Et ce, qui que vous soyez. J'avais toujours pensé qu'il valait mieux l'avoir de son côté…

Logan :

J'étais de mauvaise humeur. Pour plusieurs raisons, mais toutes en rapport avec Anna Swan. Cette fille me rendait fou. Elle m'obsédait. Elle était la première à me résister ainsi. D'habitude, soit les filles étaient ravies que je m'intéresse un tantinet à elle, soit elles finissaient par céder, terrorisées. Pas elle. C'était une magnifique garce qui passait son temps à me provoquer, même inconsciemment. Son corps à lui seul était une invitation, alors vous imaginez quand elle me toisait avec son air dégoûté. Elle me haïssait et j'adorais ça. Ca rendait la chasse bien plus amusante qu'à l'ordinaire.

Cependant, j'étais fortement contrarié depuis que j'avais compris qu'elle sortait avec ce moins que rien. Que pouvait-elle bien lui trouver ? Je devais admettre qu'il avait un corps parfait, mais il était bronzé. Et, ça, c'était hideux. En plus, ce n'était qu'un sauvage fou du scalp, comme tous les siens ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle aimait tant, chez ces ignominies ? L'idée qu'il puisse la toucher me rendait malade. Elle était à moi, rien qu'à moi. Il fallait qu'elle soit à moi ! Elle n'avait d'ailleurs aucune raison de me repousser. J'étais riche, beau, j'avais des relations. Tout ce qu'une fille peut désirer.

Bref, j'étais de mauvaise humeur car, cette fois, je n'avais pas pu me mettre à côté d'elle en littérature. Elle avait prévu son coup et s'était bien entourée. J'avais donc dû me contenter de l'observer toute la journée.

A seize heures, j'avais fini les cours et me dirigeai vers les vestiaires pour l'entraînement quotidien de foot, les gars sur mes talons. Quand nous arrivâmes vers le gymnase, j'aperçus Anna qui en sortait. Elle avait sport le lundi après-midi ? Intéressant…

- Allez-y, je vous rejoindrai, dis-je aux autres en donnant mon sac à l'un deux.

Ils rentrèrent dans les vestiaires et je m'approchai d'Anna qui ne m'avait pas vu. Elle semblait plongée dans ses pensées et sursauta quand elle se rendit compte de ma présence. Je lui adressai mon célèbre sourire tandis qu'elle commençait à s'éloigner dans la direction opposée. Je la rattrapai en quelques enjambées et saisis durement son bras, la faisant se retourner si violemment qu'elle en lâcha son sac.

Je l'entraînai derrière des haies, là où personne ne pouvait nous voir, et la plaquai fermement contre un mur. Mon sourire s'élargit quand elle grimaça de douleur. Je me collai contre elle et l'embrassai sans prévenir, si bien qu'elle ne réagit pas tout de suite, sous la surprise. Depuis le temps que je rêvais de goûter ses lèvres…

Semblant se rendre compte de ce qui était en train de se passer, elle commença à se débattre et je lui attrapai les cheveux pour maintenir sa tête contre la mienne. Comprenant qu'elle n'arriverait pas à se défaire de mon étreinte, elle me mordit la lèvre et je sentis du sang couler sur mon menton. J'écartai un peu la tête pour le lécher et remarquai qu'elle en avait aussi sur la bouche. Ca la rendait diablement sexy !

L'une de mes mains tenant toujours ses splendides cheveux, l'autre vint caresser sa joue et elle détourna la tête pour l'éviter. J'en profitai pour l'embrasser dans le cou, semant des gouttes de sang ci et là. Son odeur m'enivrait. Elle venait juste de prendre une douche et embaumait la vanille.

- Arrête, murmura-t-elle en posant ses mains sur mon torse pour me repousser.

Elle appuya de toutes ses forces, mais je ne bougeai pas d'un millimètre.

- Tu ne lui as pas dit non à ce peau-rouge, susurrai-je en mettant une main sur sa hanche.

Je la fis ensuite remonter doucement, la glissant habilement sous son débardeur. En guise de défense, elle me griffa les joues, le cou, les bras. Partout où elle pouvait. Cela ne me fit que sourire davantage.

Bella :

J'avais droit à une pause au milieu de l'après-midi et me mis en tête de trouver Anna. Non seulement parce que j'avais envie de la voir, même si je savais qu'elle m'enverrait bouler, mais aussi pour Jacob. Je me rappelai qu'elle avait dû avoir sport à l'instant et me rendis à la halle en priant pour qu'elle y soit encore car, si tel n'était pas le cas, je ne saurais pas où la chercher et n'aurais d'autre choix que d'arpenter tout le lycée pour la trouver.

Je pris une profonde inspiration en arrivant devant la porte, me préparant psychologiquement à recevoir ses remarques acerbes ou, pire, sa totale indifférence. Je jetai tout de même un œil alentours, au cas où elle serait dehors. Ne la voyant pas, j'allai rentrer lorsque j'aperçus une forme qui gisait au sol, à quelques mètres de moi. Je l'observai plus attentivement et reconnus sans hésitation le sac d'Anna. Je m'approchai pour le récupérer. Ce n'était pas normal. Pourquoi l'aurait-elle laissé comme ça ? Je regardai autour de moi, mais ne vis personne. J'entrepris alors de faire le tour de la halle en me disant qu'elle était forcément dans le coin. Je passais derrière une haie quand j'entendis un murmure. Je m'arrêtai et tendis l'oreille pour comprendre la suite :

- Tu ne lui as pas dit non à ce peau-rouge.

L'évocation d'un Indien m'intrigua immédiatement. Je regardai à travers la haie, tentant de distinguer le propriétaire de cette voix, et me glaçai en apercevant Logan. Il était de dos, mais je reconnaissais son style et ses cheveux bruns. Son corps cachait la fille en face de lui, mais aucune erreur n'était possible. Je reconnaîtrais ce jupon et ces sandales entre mille. Merde, Anna !

Je me ressaisis et sortis mon portable de ma poche. J'envoyai un texto qui disait uniquement « S.O.S. » à Jake et attendis, ne sachant pas si je devais intervenir ou non. J'espérais seulement qu'il ne serait pas trop long.

A peine deux minutes plus tard, je le vis émerger de la forêt et, sachant pertinemment qu'il m'entendrait, je chuchotai « ici, Jacob » pour qu'il sache où chercher. Il tourna alors la tête vers moi et courut me rejoindre. Je lui désignai l'autre côté de la haie et, ni une ni deux, il disparut derrière les arbustes. Je le suivis.

Jacob :

Quand je vis les lèvres de Logan se promener dans le cou d'Anna et sa main, sous son débardeur, qui remontait lentement jusqu'à sa poitrine, je me mis à trembler de façon incontrôlable. Non, il ne fallait pas que je me transforme. Pas ici, pas maintenant.

Anna tentait de le repousser en lacérant son visage avec ses ongles, mais rien n'y faisait.

- Un petit coup de main, Logan ? lançai-je en essayant de dissimuler mes tremblements.

Ils sursautèrent tous les deux et Anna afficha une expression d'intense soulagement en nous apercevant, Bella et moi.

- C'est vrai qu'elle serait sans doute plus réceptive si tu participais, répondit Logan l'air mécontent d'avoir été interrompu.

Je m'approchai rapidement de lui – peut-être trop – et l'attrapai par le tee-shirt pour le projeter violemment contre le mur. Il se redressa pour me faire face, mais je le maintins contre le mur en entourant sa gorge de ma main. Je commençai à serrer tandis qu'il devenait de plus en plus pâle. En cet instant, rien n'aurait pu m'arrêter. J'étais fou de rage.

- Jake, je crois que c'est bon, me dit doucement Bella.

L'angoisse perçait dans sa voix. Elle craignait sûrement que je le tue et je devais avouer que ce n'était pas l'envie qui me manquait. Je fixais les yeux de Logan où je lisais clairement la terreur que je lui inspirais. Peut-être comprendrait-il maintenant qu'il n'était pas le seul à pouvoir gagner. Je l'espérais, en tout cas.

- Je te conseille de la laisser tranquille, à présent, lui dis-je d'un ton menaçant. Tu n'es pas le seul à dicter les règles du jeu, ajoutai-je en serrant encore un peu.

Anna posa sa main sur mon bras et je détendis ma prise. Je finis par lâcher Logan qui s'éloigna de quelques pas.

- Tu vas avoir des problèmes, le sauvage, lança-t-il d'une voix enrouée. Mon père ne laissera pas passer ça !

Sur ces mots, il rentra précipitamment dans le gymnase. Anna se jeta dans mes bras et je la serrai plus fort que jamais contre moi.

- Tu peux remercier Bella, lui confiai-je. C'est elle qui m'a prévenu.

Anna toisa sa sœur un moment puis, n'y tenant plus, elle la prit dans ses bras en pleurant.

- Pardon, lui dit-elle. Je n'aurais pas dû m'énerver comme ça. Tu es toujours là pour moi, quand j'en ai besoin. Excuse-moi.

- Tu vois Anna, l'avantage d'être un vampire c'est que je serai toujours là pour toi. Toujours, répondit Bella en souriant.

Elle la blottit contre elle, comme une enfant. Je ris bêtement en regardant les deux femmes de ma vie et me sentis infiniment soulagé d'être arrivé à temps. J'espérais sincèrement que ça calmerait Logan. En tout cas, ma démonstration de violence n'allait pas lui ôter l'envie de nous appeler les « sauvages »…


	12. Chapter 12

Bella :

Cette fois, je ne pouvais plus y échapper. Nous étions tous assis dehors, devant la maison des Black. Le moment fatidique arriva lorsqu'Alice, Esmée et Emily sortirent de la maison, portant chacune un immense gâteau. Sur l'un était écrit « JOYEUX », sur un autre « ANNIVERSAIRE », et sur le dernier « BELLA ! ». Je soupirai de désespoir quand elles vinrent les poser devant moi. Bien sûr, chaque gâteau arborait six bougies dont les flammes dansaient allègrement, semblant me narguer.

Pourquoi la vie était-elle aussi cruelle avec moi ?! J'affichai tout de même un petit sourire en jetant un regard à Anna, blottie contre Jacob. Moi, au moins, personne n'avait tenté de me violer. Je n'avais pas le droit de me plaindre.

Nous n'avions rien dit aux autres de ce qui s'était passé. Seule la meute savait, puisque Quill et Embry avaient couvert Jake vis-à-vis de leur prof. Et certainement Edward aussi, mais il n'avait fait aucune remarque. Il jetait juste des coups d'œil à Anna de temps à autres, comme pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien. Jacob semblait également particulièrement attentionné, ce soir-là. Enfin, encore plus que d'habitude. En tout cas, il était hors de question que Papa entende parler de ça. Il aurait été capable de commettre un meurtre !

Bref, deux des gâteaux furent rapidement avalés par la meute et nous nous partageâmes le dernier, entre mortels. Vint le moment que je redoutais le plus, celui des cadeaux. Anna fut la première à me donner le sien. Je le déballai en deux temps trois mouvements et quelle ne fut pas ma surprise quand je découvris un exemplaire des « Hauts de Hurlevent ». Mon livre préféré ! J'adressai un sourire radieux à ma sœur avant de la serrer dans mes bras.

- Je sais que tu l'as perdu pendant le déménagement, m'expliqua-t-elle. Tu n'as plus qu'à souligner à nouveau tes passages préférés, et ce sera comme s'il ne t'avait jamais quittée.

Vous ai-je déjà dit que j'aimais ma petite sœur ? Elle pensait toujours à tout et remarquait les moindres détails. Franchement, qui d'autre aurait pu se rendre compte qu'un livre avait disparu ?

Ensuite, Jake se leva et se dirigea vers son garage.

- Je t'aurais bien offert un attrape-rêves que j'aurais fabriqué moi-même, mais comme tu ne dormiras bientôt plus…voilà, me dit-il en ouvrant la porte.

- Nous avons tous participé pour payer les pièces et Jacob l'a construite selon les indications d'Edward et Anna, qui ont pris en compte la moindre de tes remarques pour visualiser à peu près comment tu imaginais la voiture de tes rêves, m'informa Papa.

Je n'y croyais pas. Ils m'offraient une voiture ! Mieux : la voiture de mes rêves, soi-disant. Je me levai et rejoignis Jake pour examiner l'objet. Une voiture bleu foncé me faisait face. De taille moyenne, avec des courbes élégantes, tout en finesse. Elle restait assez simple, comme moi, mais elle était magnifique. Jacob me tendit les clés et je m'installai au volant. L'intérieur était incroyablement luxueux, en cuir noir. Et, puisque c'était Jake qui l'avait faite, j'imaginais qu'elle devait en avoir sous le capot.

Je mis le contact et le bruit qu'émit le moteur en démarrant confirma mes soupçons. Elle était géniale ! Pour une première voiture, c'était tout sauf une poubelle. Finalement, cet anniversaire était merveilleux.

- Alors, est-ce que ça correspond à tes attentes ? me demanda Edward.

- C'est cent fois mieux ! m'exclamai-je. Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Jake, tu as dû y passer des journées entières ! ajoutai-je en me tournant vers lui.

- Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai eu une assistante hors pair ! dit-il en souriant et en embrassant Anna qui venait de le rejoindre.

Tout le monde rit et il y eut une pause « attendrissement » quand tous les regards se posèrent sur eux. Ils étaient si mignons ! Ma petite sœur avec mon meilleur ami, que pouvais-je espérer de mieux ? C'était ça, le plus beau cadeau qu'ils pouvaient me faire.

Je coupai le contact et descendis de ma nouvelle voiture. Je l'essaierai pour rentrer. Je me tournai vers les autres qui me fixaient tous en souriant.

- Je ne sais pas comment vous remercier, dis-je émue. La vache ! lâchai-je, provoquant l'hilarité générale.

- Je crois qu'un simple « merci » suffira, Bella, annonça Jake.

- C'était la moindre des choses, ajouta Alice. Comme ça tu ne seras pas obligée d'abîmer tes chaussures en allant au lycée à pied.

- Alice, les chaussures c'est fait pour être utilisé, l'informa Seth.

Il y eut quelques ricanements et Alice lui tira la langue sans rien ajouter.

- Merci, dis-je enfin. Vraiment. Merci à vous tous.

Anna :

La soirée avait battu son plein encore une heure ou deux avant que certains commencent à rentrer.

- Ne traînez pas trop les jeunes, vous avez cours demain, nous avait dit Charlie avant de disparaître.

Jacob et moi nous étions éloignés dans la forêt pour avoir un peu d'intimité. Ce n'était pas évident avec tout ce petit monde. Nous étions donc allongés dans l'herbe, lui sur moi, nous embrassant de plus en plus langoureusement. C'est vrai que nous n'avions pas eu beaucoup de temps à nous, ces jours-ci.

Une de ses mains s'était glissée sous mon débardeur, qu'il faisait remonter doucement. La peau nue de mon ventre entra alors en contact avec celle, brûlante, de son torse. Son autre main était posée sur ma cuisse qu'il avait dévoilée en faisant aussi remonter ma longue jupe. Quant à moi, j'avais une main sur sa nuque, enfouie dans ses cheveux noirs, tandis que l'autre parcourait la peau incroyablement douce de son torse et de son dos.

J'aimais tout, chez lui. Son corps, sa personnalité, sa façon de me regarder, de me faire l'amour…tout. Oui, j'aimais Jacob. C'est pourquoi je ne pus m'empêcher de lâcher :

- Kwop kilawtkey.

Jacob se figea instantanément. Il s'écarta un peu et me fixa avec étonnement. C'était la première fois que je lui disais que je l'aimais et je le faisais en quileute, s'il vous plait ! J'espérais que je l'avais bien prononcé.

- C'est Emily qui me l'a appris, expliquai-je.

Il sourit et m'embrassa de plus belle, ravi.

- Kwop kilawtkey, répéta-t-il.

Ca ne rendait pas tout à fait pareil quand c'était un Quileute natif qui le disait, mais bon. J'avais fait de mon mieux. Je le serrai encore plus fort contre moi alors que ses lèvres longeaient mon décolleté, embrasant tout sur leur passage. Il n'y avait pas de mots pour exprimer l'effet qu'il me faisait.

- Dors avec moi cette nuit, murmura-t-il en continuant de m'embrasser.

- Ne me tente pas, répondis-je en soupirant. Tu sais que je ne peux pas. J'ai cours demain, et toi aussi d'ailleurs.

Il grogna de mécontentement et, en cet instant, il me fit plus penser à un animal qu'à un homme. J'eus un sursaut de surprise quand je sentis sa main défaire mon soutien-gorge.

- Jake, pas ici ! chuchotai-je.

Mais il ne m'écouta pas et mon soutif atterrit dans l'herbe. Il souleva alors mon débardeur pour dévoiler ma poitrine. Sa main vint caresser l'un de mes seins tandis que ses lèvres s'occupaient de l'autre. Je gémis de plaisir, malgré moi.

- Les autres sont juste à côté, tentai-je de le raisonner.

Mais je ne devais pas être très convaincante car il fit comme s'il ne m'avait pas entendue. Et je devais avouer, qu'au fond, je n'avais aucune envie qu'il arrête. Ma jupe rejoignit rapidement mon soutien-gorge, suivie de son short, de ma culotte et, enfin, de son boxer.

Je dois dire que sortir avec un loup était plutôt original. Franchement, je ne pensais pas faire l'amour dans une forêt un jour. Pourtant j'étais là, allongée à même l'herbe fraîche. Pour la première fois, l'ouïe surdéveloppée des loups et des vampires fut un problème pour moi. En effet, les autres étaient toujours à quelques centaines de mètres de nous. Par conséquent, je devais me mordre la lèvre pour être le plus discrète possible. Bref, vous comprenez de quoi je parle.

Logan :

Merde ! J'avais encore foiré mon coup. D'ordinaire, j'obtenais toujours ce que je voulais. Et ce que je voulais, c'était Anna Swan. Cependant, il y avait toujours ce foutu Indien pour contrecarrer mes plans. Comment faisait-il pour être partout ? Il commençait à sérieusement m'agacer. Il fallait que je trouve un moyen de me débarrasser de lui, et vite. Une fois qu'il serait hors-jeu, j'aurais le champ libre.

Je ne retins pas mon sourire quand une merveilleuse idée fleurit dans ma tête. Je venais d'imaginer un plan diabolique…

**15 Septembre**

Charlie :

Je venais de rentrer du travail après une pénible journée et nous étions tous les trois à table. Je devais admettre que je mangeais bien mieux depuis que les filles vivaient ici.

Bref, comme nous étions mercredi, elles n'avaient pas travaillé cet après-midi alors elles me racontèrent ce qu'elles avaient fait.

- Et toi, comment a été ta journée ? me demanda Anna.

Je posai ma fourchette et pris une profonde inspiration. Elles me fixèrent alors toutes les deux d'un air inquiet.

- Y'a-t-il quelque chose dont je devrais être au courant ? les interrogeai-je.

Elles échangèrent un regard étonné avant de reporter leur attention sur moi.

- Je ne comprends pas de quoi tu parles, me dit Bella.

- J'ai dû placer Jacob en garde à vue, aujourd'hui, lâchai-je.

- Quoi ?! s'écrièrent-elles en chœur. Pourquoi ? s'étrangla Anna.

- La famille Spark porte plainte contre lui pour coups et blessures, expliquai-je. Ils n'ont aucune preuve mais, dans le doute, j'ai été obligé de le faire. C'est le protocole.

- Tu viens de dire qu'ils n'ont pas de preuves, donc tu ne peux pas le garder. Tu vas le relâcher, n'est-ce pas ? me demanda Anna d'un ton suppliant. N'est-ce pas ?!

- Logan a été examiné par un médecin qui atteste des coups qui lui ont été portés, avouai-je en regardant tristement ma fille.

- Ils l'ont sûrement payé pour qu'il dise ça ! s'énerva Bella.

- J'ai vu Logan, dis-je en secouant négativement la tête. Il était bien amoché. De plus, des témoins ont assisté à la scène. Ils disent avoir clairement vu Jacob le tabasser.

- Des témoins ? Qui ? demanda Bella en fronçant les sourcils.

- Des amis de Logan, répondis-je simplement.

- Et tu les crois ?! s'emporta-t-elle à nouveau.

- Je ne sais pas, avouai-je en soupirant.

J'étais fatigué et j'avais déjà eu assez de mal à arrêter le petit-ami de ma fille, sous les yeux de mon meilleur ami. Je n'avais pas besoin, en plus, de subir la colère de mes enfants.

- Comment ça, tu ne sais pas ?! s'écria Anna qui semblait venir de se réveiller. Tu connais Jake, tu sais qu'il ne ferait jamais ça !

- Je connais ce garçon, mais je sais aussi que c'est un loup-garou. Ca ne serait pas impossible que, dans un élan de rage, il ait perdu le contrôle et soit devenu violent, dis-je pour ma défense.

Les filles me regardèrent comme si je venais moi-même de tuer quelqu'un.

- S'il avait réellement perdu le contrôle, Logan ne serait pas juste blessé à l'heure qu'il est. Et ses « amis » ne seraient plus là pour en parler, dit calmement Bella.

- Mais quelle raison Logan aurait-il d'inventer tout ça ? Et, dans ce cas, d'où viendraient ses blessures ? Alors, je vous écoute, Jacob l'a-t-il frappé ?

Elles se regardèrent un moment, semblant penser à la même chose, mais ne prononcèrent pas un mot.

- Si vous savez quelque chose, il faut me le dire, les filles.

- Jacob n'a rien fait, répondirent-elles d'une même voix.


	13. Chapter 13

Jacob :

Ca faisait des heures que je tournais en rond dans ma cellule, je n'en pouvais plus ! Il fallait que je sorte d'ici. J'aurais facilement pu écarter les barreaux pour me glisser hors de cette cage, mais cela aurait paru – juste un petit peu – suspect. D'autant plus que je n'étais pas seul. Il y avait d'autres « détenus » dans les cages qui entouraient la mienne.

Mon père m'avait accompagné, mais était reparti au bout de deux heures de vaines négociations avec Charlie. Il avait prévenu la meute qui avait aussitôt accouru.

- Je vais le tuer ! s'était exclamé Quill.

- Ce salop a dû demander à ses esclaves de le frapper, avait dit Jared.

- Sûrement. Je ne vois pas comment il aurait fait autrement, mais ça m'étonne de lui quand même. Je ne pensais pas qu'il serait prêt à sacrifier son précieux visage, avait constaté Paul.

- D'accord, j'ai le droit de le tuer maintenant ? avait insisté Quill.

Ils avaient fini par partir aussi, il y avait environ une demi-heure. Il était tard, à présent, donc je pensais ne plus voir personne. Je m'assis par terre, me préparant psychologiquement à passer la nuit ici.

Finalement, la porte du couloir s'ouvrit à nouveau et je vis avec étonnement Anna apparaître. Tous les hommes qui se trouvaient dans les cellules voisines semblèrent se réveiller, tout à coup. Ca devait faire plusieurs jours qu'ils étaient là, sans voir une femme. Ils la reluquèrent de la tête aux pieds comme si elle n'était qu'un vulgaire morceau de viande et je me retins difficilement de les étriper.

- Oh ma jolie, tu viens me tenir compagnie, comme c'est gentil, susurra l'un deux qui semblait à moitié défoncé.

Elle ne lui prêta aucune attention et s'arrêta devant ma cellule. Je me levai et me collai aux barreaux pour être le plus près possible d'elle. J'entrelaçai l'une de mes mains à l'une des siennes, tandis que l'autre vint caresser sa joue tendrement.

- Je ne pensais pas te voir, avouai-je dans un souffle.

- Je ne pouvais pas ne pas venir ! s'exclama-t-elle. Je le déteste. Ah, si je l'avais sous la main je…

- Anna, la coupai-je, tout va bien. Tu vas bien et je vais bien, c'est tout ce qui compte, dis-je en souriant.

- Non, tout ne va pas bien Jake ! Ca ne va même pas du tout ! Tu es enfermé ici alors que tu n'as rien fait et, lui, il doit savourer sa victoire en ce moment ! s'écria-t-elle.

Elle prit la main qui caressait doucement sa joue et y déposa un léger baiser. J'avais envie de la serrer contre moi, de sentir son petit corps collé au mien. Je souris naïvement en repensant à l'autre soir, quand je lui avais fait l'amour au beau milieu de la forêt.

Je n'étais pas adepte de l'exhibitionnisme, mais je dois avouer que la possibilité que n'importe qui ait pu arriver à tout moment était sacrément excitante ! Et puis, si quelqu'un nous avait vus, je l'aurais senti. La douce voix d'Anna me ramena à l'instant présent :

- En plus, je ne peux même pas t'embrasser ! geignit-elle alors que je ris devant sa frustration.

- Il est tard Anna, il faut que tu rentres, chuchotai-je.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais mon regard ne laissait pas lieu à la négociation. Elle soupira de mécontentement, embrassa une dernière fois ma main, et s'en alla à contrecœur.

**16 Septembre**

Je me sentis immensément seul, cette nuit-là. Je ne fermai pas l'œil une minute et le temps s'écoula lentement, très lentement. Trop lentement. Alors que je n'en voyais pas la fin, la nuit sembla céder la place au jour lorsque la porte du couloir grinça pour la première fois depuis ce qui m'avait paru une éternité. Et ce fut avec un étonnement non dissimulé que je vis Logan Spark s'avancer vers moi. Je me relevai d'un bond pour lui faire face.

Je l'observai un moment de haut en bas. Il semblait aller bien mieux que ce qu'on m'avait dit. La marque la plus visible était un bleu sous son œil droit, qu'on ne pouvait cependant même plus qualifier d' « œil au beurre noir ». Paul avait raison, il avait quand même dû dire à ses gorilles d'y aller mollo.

Je toisai, sans cacher la haine qu'il m'inspirait, le bel enfoiré qui se tenait devant moi. Son éternel sourire sadique reprit alors sa place sur son visage pas si amoché que ça.

- Je suis navré de devoir te contredire, commença-t-il, mais JE suis celui qui dicte les règles du jeu. Et, maintenant que tu es « game over », je peux faire ce que je veux. Elle est à moi, ajouta-t-il alors qu'une lueur démoniaque brillait dans ses yeux.

Je me raidis à ses mots. La façon dont il parlait d'Anna me révulsait. Elle n'était pas un objet !

- Le fait que je sois ici ne change rien, le contrai-je. Mes amis ne te laisseront pas faire.

Il émit un rire diabolique qui me glaça le sang. Comment un humain pouvait-il être aussi…inquiétant ? Pour un vampire, ça m'aurait paru normal mais là…Cependant, il était trop sûr de lui. C'était sa faiblesse.

- Tes amis ? Tu me sous-estimes, l'Indien. Je vise haut, moi ! En réglant mon problème avec toi, je n'ai pas seulement réglé cette affaire. Je me suis occupé de tous les bâtards de ton espèce. Désormais, tout le monde sait de quelle violence vous êtes capables. Ce ne sera donc pas difficile de convaincre les habitants que vous représentez une menace. Tu verras qu'au final la population sera ravie de vous expédier loin de Forks. Mon père proposera un referendum et ils voteront tous « oui » pour votre expulsion !

Un large sourire triomphant trôna sur son visage. Extérieurement, je paraissais plutôt calme. Intérieurement, je bouillonnais. Je haïssais ce type à un point que je n'aurais jamais cru possible.

Logan tourna les talons pour partir, mais s'arrêta pour ajouter :

- Au fait, je penserai à toi quand je la baiserai et qu'elle en redemandera !

Je vis toute la cruauté du monde étinceler dans son regard, puis il disparut. Des exclamations de surprise provinrent de mes charmants colocataires, choqués par ce que Logan venait de dire. J'assaillis le mur de coups de poing et de pied rageurs, sans parvenir à me calmer. Ses derniers mots avaient fait exploser la bombe qui me consumait depuis qu'il était entré dans le couloir. Si nous avions été seuls tous les deux, je jure que je l'aurais tué sans hésiter. S'il touchait à Anna, il allait le payer !

Après quelques heures, je crois, la porte du couloir grinça à nouveau pour laisser entrer Charlie cette fois. Il s'avança jusqu'à ma cellule et sortit des clés de sa poche. J'allai enfin me tirer d'ici !

- Bonjour Jacob. Tu as été innocenté, faute de preuves. Aller, suis-moi, dit-il.

Il me fit de la peine. Il avait l'air exténué, et pas franchement ravi de me voir ici. Nous sortîmes du commissariat et il me guida jusqu'à sa voiture.

- Je peux rentrer à pied, lançai-je.

- Je n'ai pas le droit de te laisser partir comme ça, il faut que je te ramène, me contra-t-il.

Je le regardai d'un air suspicieux. Ce n'était pas normal. J'étais libre, je n'avais plus besoin de surveillance ! Cependant, je n'insistai pas et le trajet se fit en silence. Quand nous arrivâmes dans la réserve, je compris le problème.

- Nom de…Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ?! m'exclamai-je.

Des soldats étaient éparpillés partout. Qu'est-ce que l'armée foutait là ? Mais ce n'était pas tout. Des grillages d'au moins trois mètres de haut encerclaient le village, séparant les maisons de la plage et de la forêt. Ils avaient aménagé un portail, marquant ainsi la nouvelle entrée officielle de la réserve. Je sortis précipitamment de la voiture.

- Jacob, attends ! cria Charlie en me suivant.

J'allai rentrer quand des soldats se plantèrent devant moi. Ah, déjà que je n'avais pas dormi de la nuit et que le connard responsable de tout ça voulait se taper ma copine, ce n'était pas le moment de m'énerver !

- Vous êtes l'Indien manquant ? me demanda un officier.

Je le fixai sans comprendre. Nom d'un chien, mais qu'est-ce qui se passait ici ?!

- Oui, c'est lui, intervint Charlie. Jacob Black.

- Vous pouvez y aller, me dit l'officier en cochant mon nom sur une liste. Mais je vous préviens, vous n'avez accès ni à la plage ni à la forêt. Vous ne sortez pas de la zone grillagée. Vos amis vous expliqueront tout ça.

Je jetai un dernier regard à Charlie et me ruai dans la réserve. Toute la tribu était agglutinée devant le portail.

- Jake !

Je me retournai et aperçus la meute foncer sur moi.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce foutoir ? demandai-je.

Les cours ont été annulés aujourd'hui, à cause de tout ça. Les enfants ne sont pas à l'école, le collège et le lycée sont vides, m'informa Embry.

- Ils nous ont tous regroupés pour nous compter et ils ont noté nos noms. Il ne manquait plus que toi. Maintenant, la réserve se limite au village et nous n'avons plus le droit de sortir, renchérit Quill.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Le sénateur Spark a pris des « mesures de sécurité », comme il dit, suite à ce qui s'est soi-disant passé entre Logan et toi. Il y aura des soldats postés vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre tout autour du grillage, expliqua Sam.

- Mais j'ai été innocenté, contrai-je.

- Sauf qu'à présent tout le monde s'est mis dans la tête que nous sommes dangereux ! s'irrita Seth. Logan a réussi son coup. Il s'est servi de toi pour tous nous coincer.

- Il doit jubiler, l'enfoiré ! Il va enfin réussir à se débarrasser de nous, s'emporta Paul.

- Ca ne va pas se passer comme ça, dis-je. En plus, Charlie est de notre côté.

- Il a beau être le shérif, que veux-tu qu'il fasse contre les Spark ? répondit Jared.

- Quoi ? Vous n'allez pas me dire que vous baissez déjà les bras ! m'énervai-je. Et nous pouvons aussi compter sur les Cullen. Merde, ce n'est pas parce qu'il est sénateur qu'il a tous les droits !

Bella :

Je garai ma toute nouvelle voiture sur le parking du lycée, et Anna et moi nous dirigeâmes vers le bâtiment. A peine avions-nous mis un pied à l'intérieur que les haut-parleurs se mirent en route pour laisser le proviseur s'exprimer.

- Bonjour à tous ! Le personnel comme les élèves sont priés de se rendre en salle de conférence immédiatement. Inutile, donc, de vous diriger vers les salles de cours.

Ma sœur et moi échangeâmes un regard étonné avant de nous « rendre en salle de conférence ». Qu'avaient-ils de si important à nous dire qui nécessite la suspension des cours ? Anna rejoignis ses amis, avec lesquels elle s'assit, et je m'installai à côté d'elle. Une fois que tout le monde fut assis, le directeur monta sur l'estrade avec un micro et déclara :

- Bien le bonjour à tous ! Ce matin nous recevons un invité surprise que vous connaissez tous, je vous prie d'accueillir Monsieur le sénateur Spark.

Ledit bonhomme arriva à son tour et le proviseur lui donna le micro. Je sentis Anna se raidir à côté de moi, et moi-même je grimaçai à sa vue. Il était le portrait craché de Logan, avec vingt ou trente ans de plus et les cheveux grisonnant. Il afficha un sourire chaleureux qui ne lui allait pas du tout.

- Bonjour à tous et merci d'être là, commença-t-il. Je suppose que vous savez pourquoi je suis ici, on ne parle que de cela dans les journaux aujourd'hui ! Au vu des événements récents, je me suis dit qu'il fallait que quelqu'un vous explique ce qui se passe réellement pour que vous démêliez le vrai du faux.

- Tu parles, lâcha Anna. Comme s'il allait dire la vérité !

- Vous avez sûrement entendu parler de l'agression de mon fils, qui n'a d'ailleurs pas pu être présent aujourd'hui à cause de ses blessures, par un jeune Quileute.

Anna pris un air outré et soupira d'exaspération. Je devais avouer que, moi aussi, j'avais des envies de meurtre ! Le sénateur reprit son discours :

- Voilà, mesdames et messieurs, où a mené notre grande tolérance avec eux. Alors que nous les avons toujours traités sur un pied d'égalité, ils pensent maintenant qu'ils peuvent prendre le pouvoir et ils n'hésitent pas à faire preuve de violence pour parvenir à leurs fins. C'est ainsi que mon fils s'est fait attaquer par l'un d'eux sans aucune raison !

- Ben voyons ! s'exclama Anna pour elle-même.

Bien qu'ils paraissent avenants, ouvrez les yeux jeunes gens, ces individus sont dangereux ! C'est pourquoi j'ai dû prendre des mesures de sécurité pour protéger les habitants de notre bien chère Forks. Je vous prierais désormais d'éviter tout contact avec ces êtres indignes de notre ville. Je n'ai rien d'autre à ajouter, mais sachez qu'il vous est possible de signer ici-même une pétition pour voter l'expulsion des Quileutes. Et, si cela ne suffit pas, je proposerai très prochainement un referendum auquel, je l'espère, vous aurez le plaisir de répondre favorablement.

- Et pourquoi ne pas les exterminer, pendant que vous y êtes ! s'écria Anna en se levant. Ca serait beaucoup plus simple pour vous, non ? De finir le génocide que vos ancêtres ont commencé il y a plusieurs siècles !

- Mademoiselle, je crois que vous vous méprenez sur mes intentions…

- Pour un Indien en garde à vue, combien y'a-t-il de blancs en prison, dites-moi ? Ce n'est pas pour autant que vous nous interdisez de sortir de chez nous ! Vous n'avez pas le droit de les enfermer comme ça, et encore moins de nous empêcher de les fréquenter ! Sauf votre respect, Monsieur, c'est à vous d'ouvrir les yeux. Ce ne sont pas les Indiens qui ont massacré des peuples entiers. La vérité, c'est que vous voulez éradiquer tous ceux qui ne sont pas comme vous parce que vous avez peur d'eux !

- Mademoiselle, vous dépassez les bornes !

- Non, c'est vous qui allez trop loin ! Vous n'avez aucun droit de faire ça, d'autant plus que vos accusations sont infondées. Le Quileute en question a été innocenté et, si votre fils est absent, c'est uniquement parce que vous ne voulez pas qu'on voie qu'il n'a absolument rien !

Anna hurlait, à présent. Elle était hors d'elle. Un grand silence régnait dans la salle et tout le monde la fixait d'un air médusé. Elle était en train d'engueuler l'homme le plus influent de la région ! Il n'y avait vraiment qu'elle pour oser faire une chose pareille. Sur le coup j'étais plutôt terrifiée à l'idée de ce qui allait lui arriver – car il allait sûrement lui faire payer son insolence –, mais sinon j'aurais été incroyablement fière de ma petite sœur.


	14. Chapter 14

Anna :

Finalement, ils avaient carrément annulé la journée de cours. Peut-être à cause de l'incident que j'avais provoqué. Suite à cela, le sénateur avait mystérieusement disparu et je le soupçonnais de s'être réfugié chez lui pour qu'on ne lui pose plus de questions.

Bella et moi en avions donc profité pour nous rendre à la réserve. Il fallait que nous voyions les Quileutes. Elle gara sa voiture quand nous arrivâmes devant un immense portail grillagé.

- J'y crois pas ! s'exclama-t-elle. Ils ont vraiment fait ça ?

- Pour le coup, ça ressemble définitivement à un zoo ! m'irritai-je.

Des soldats en uniformes et armés patrouillaient le long du grillage qui devait faire au moins quatre fois ma taille, comme s'il renfermait des bêtes féroces hautement dangereuses. J'aperçus les Cullen à l'entrée, qui discutaient avec la bande, coincée de l'autre côté de la grille. Bella et moi courûmes vers eux.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? demanda Carlisle. Vous n'êtes pas au lycée ?

- Les cours ont été annulés pour aujourd'hui. Nous avons eu droit à une conférence de Papa Spark en personne ! lançai-je, énervée.

- Que tu t'es empressée de provoquer, ajouta Bella.

Les autres me jetèrent des regards interrogatifs, attendant certainement que je leur raconte ce que j'avais encore fait.

- Je ne l'ai pas provoqué, contrai-je. C'est lui qui m'a énervée ! Non, mais tu as entendu ce qu'il a dit ?

- Oui, merci, j'étais là, me rappela ma sœur. Cependant, tu l'as humilié devant la moitié de la ville, ne crois qu'il va laisser passer ça !

- Dommage que je n'aie pas été là, je suis sûr que j'aurais été fier de toi ! s'enthousiasma Emmett.

Je lui souris et me dirigeai vers le portail. Je voulais rentrer et prendre Jacob dans mes bras. Merde, ça faisait plus de deux jours que je ne l'avais pas embrassé ! Un officier se planta devant moi pour m'arrêter.

- Personne n'entre ni ne sort sans une autorisation spéciale, m'informa-t-il.

- Quoi ?! m'offusquai-je.

- Quel genre d'autorisation spéciale ? demanda Bella qui m'avait rejointe.

- Il faut une décharge signée du sénateur Spark. C'est lui qui s'occupe de l'affaire, répondit l'officier comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente au monde.

- C'est une blague ?! m'outrai-je.

Jusqu'où il comptait aller, comme ça, l'enfoiré ? J'étais vraiment au comble de l'irritation. Je savais ce qu'il me restait à faire et ça ne m'enchantait guère. Les autres n'allaient pas être contents…

- Je t'emprunte ta voiture, dis-je à Bella en lui arrachant les clés de la main.

- Quoi ?! Mais…pour aller où ? s'étonna-t-elle.

Je ne pris pas la peine de répondre, sachant pertinemment qu'Edward et Alice l'avaient vu dans mon esprit.

- Elle va chez les Spark, lâcha Edward.

Ils affichèrent tous un air horrifié et Jake hurla :

- Non, Anna, n'y vas pas ! ANNA !

Son cri se répercuta dans toute la forêt. Je vis la terreur dans ses yeux et me demandai ce qui pouvait autant l'effrayer, mais ne revins pas sûr ma décision. Je mis le moteur en route et disparus aussi vite que la voiture me le permettait. Je n'y étais jamais allée, mais je savais où habitaient les Spark. Tout le monde le savait. Ils possédaient un immense manoir, au milieu d'un grand parc, à l'entrée de la ville. Comme si l'on devait obligatoirement passer par eux pour pénétrer dans Forks ou en sortir.

Je franchis le majestueux portail pour aller me garer devant le petit château. Je sonnai et attendis. Quelques secondes plus tard un vieux majordome ouvrit la porte et me sourit.

- Bonjour mademoiselle, qui dois-je annoncer ?

Je ne répondis pas et forçai le passage sans cérémonie, me retrouvant dans un immense hall qui devait bien faire la taille d'une petite chapelle.

- Mademoiselle, vous ne pouvez pas entrer…

- Laissez, Alfred, le coupa Logan qui venait d'apparaître dans l'encadrement d'une porte. Ma délicieuse Anna, je n'attendais que toi ! ajouta-t-il en s'approchant de moi.

Un sourire ravi illumina son magnifique visage, pas abîmé le moins du monde. Il fit un signe au majordome, lui indiquant de déguerpir, et passa une main dans mon dos pour m'emmener dans un « petit » salon où trônait une table de billard. Je dis « petit » car ce n'était manifestement pas le salon principal du manoir, bien qu'il fasse trois fois le nôtre. Je me laissai faire, attendant le moment propice pour cracher mon venin. Il me fit signe de m'assoir sur un sofa en velours rouge et j'obéis. Il s'installa ensuite dans un fauteuil de la même couleur, en face de moi.

Logan était beau, très beau, et il le savait. Il aurait presque pu me plaire s'il n'était pas lui. Mais, restons honnêtes, il ne valait pas Jake. Personne ne valait Jake, à aucun point de vue. Surtout, jamais je ne pourrai tomber amoureuse de Logan. Alors qu'avec Jacob tout était venu si naturellement…

- Tu as l'air d'aller plutôt bien pour quelqu'un qui s'est fait tabasser par un méchant Indien, lançai-je en coupant court à mes divagations intellectuelles.

Un sourire en coin s'empara de ses lèvres tandis qu'il me dévorait du regard sans aucun scrupule. Je tentais de montrer le moins possible qu'il me mettait de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

- J'imagine que ton sauvage ne t'a pas dit que je lui ai rendu visite au commissariat, dit-il en ignorant ma remarque.

Je me raidis. Ce n'était pas une question. Etait-ce pour cela que Jake avait paru si inquiet ? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait dit ? Mon silence dût confirmer sa pensée car son sourire s'élargit. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être agaçant !

- Tu as rencontré mon cher père ce matin, reprit-il. J'ai entendu parler de ton esclandre.

- Justement, c'est pour le voir que je suis venue.

- Laisse-moi deviner…tu veux une autorisation pour entrer dans la réserve. Ton indigène te manque déjà ? Désolé de te décevoir, Anna, mais mon père n'est pas là.

- Pourquoi doit-on passer par lui pour avoir une autorisation ? Il n'a pas même pas le droit de faire ça !

- Je te signale, qu'en plus d'être sénateur, mon père est aussi le maire de Forks. Par conséquent, c'est lui qui prend les décisions qu'il juge bonnes pour notre ville.

- Etre maire ne fait pas de lui un dictateur ! m'exclamai-je.

Logan :

Elle était diablement sexy quand elle était en colère ! Me connaissant, je n'allai pas tenir longtemps avant de lui sauter dessus. C'est pourquoi j'appelai Alfred qui arriva bientôt de sa démarche sautillante.

- Allez donc promener les chiens, lui dis-je. Et prenez votre temps, ils ont besoin de se dégourdir les pattes.

Il hocha simplement la tête, mais je sus qu'il avait compris le message. Je ne voulais personne dans les parages avant un petit moment. Quand il fut parti, je me levai et mis en route le jukebox sur un slow.

- Danse avec moi, lançai-je à Anna.

C'était plus un ordre qu'autre chose et, malgré sa réticence, elle obéit. Elle s'approcha prudemment de moi et je la pris fermement dans mes bras, collant littéralement son corps au mien pour l'entraîner dans une danse des plus langoureuses. Je constatai avec plaisir que nos corps se moulaient merveilleusement l'un avec l'autre. Elle était faite pour moi.

Bien entendu, elle n'était pas la première fille que je désirais. Mais tout ce que j'avais connu jusqu'alors n'avait rien de comparable avec ce que j'éprouvais quand je la voyais. Et, comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, les autres avaient toutes fini par céder très rapidement. Or, ça faisait plus de dix jours que je lui tournais autour, sans aucun résultat. Et puis, elle avait la classe et un foutu caractère. Tout ce qu'il fallait pour être une parfaite épouse Spark !

La main posée au creux de ses reins, qui la maintenait fermement contre moi, s'aventura un peu plus bas et Anna commença à s'agiter. J'attrapai plus durement son bras avec l'autre main, l'empêchant de trop remuer. Elle me jeta un regard noir qui m'électrisa. Toutes ses réactions négatives ne faisaient que m'exciter davantage. Et ses yeux…mon Dieu, ses yeux ! Ses magnifiques prunelles vert bleuté m'envoûtaient à un point impressionnant – presque inquiétant, même. J'aurais pu passer des journées entières à les contempler.

- Je peux t'obtenir une autorisation, déclarai-je.

- Qu'y gagnerais-tu ? me demanda-t-elle suspicieusement.

- Je n'ai jamais dit que je le ferais gratuitement, répondis-je avec un sourire malsain. Tu veux une chose que je peux te donner, à toi de m'en offrir une autre en échange.

Elle fronça les sourcils, semblant considérer un moment mes propos, puis répliqua :

- Que veux-tu ?

Un large sourire s'étala sur mon visage.

- Embrasse-moi, lui dis-je.

- Hors de question ! rétorqua-t-elle vivement.

- Juste un baiser, ce n'est pas grand-chose.

Elle cessa de danser et j'approchai prudemment mon visage du sien. Quand mes lèvres frôlèrent les siennes, elle eut un mouvement de recul, mais je mis une main dans ses cheveux pour l'empêcher de se dérober. Si elle pensait pouvoir changer d'avis maintenant – bien qu'elle n'ait pas réellement accepté –, elle se leurrait royalement. Je l'embrassai finalement à pleine bouche, forçant le passage avec ma langue.

Sans quitter ses lèvres, je nous fis bouger doucement jusqu'au sofa où je l'allongeai sans lui laisser le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait. Je me couchai sur elle et, cette fois, elle protesta rageusement. Elle parvint à libérer sa bouche, mais je l'écrasais toujours.

- On n'a pas précisé le degré d'intensité ni la durée du baiser, lui rappelai-je en affichant un sourire vainqueur.

Je repris possession de ses lèvres sans prévenir et elle se mit à se débattre fougueusement, mais la sensation de son corps ondulant sous le mien ne fit que provoquer une réaction soudaine de mon anatomie masculine. Elle se figea en sentant mon érection contre le haut de sa cuisse et j'en profitai pour explorer son corps de mes mains avides. Elle se ressaisit bien vite et parvint à donner un coup de hanche qui nous fit tous les deux basculer. Je m'étalai de tout mon long sur le tapis moelleux, elle au-dessus de moi.

Dans la chute, je l'avais lâchée et elle saisit cette opportunité pour s'enfuir. Je me relevai rapidement, lui bloquant le passage qui menait à la sortie. En désespoir de cause, elle fit demi-tour et grimpa les premiers escaliers qui se présentèrent, sans savoir où elle allait. Je m'empressai de la suivre avec un sourire triomphant. Je connaissais le moindre recoin de ce manoir comme ma poche, donc elle n'avait aucune chance de m'échapper. D'autant plus qu'elle se dirigeait droit vers ma chambre…

Je dois avouer que je ne m'étais plus autant amusé depuis une éternité !

Emmett :

Jake nous avait raconté son entrevue avec Logan au commissariat et, comme il était bloqué à la réserve, je m'étais porté volontaire pour intervenir en cas de besoin. Je l'aimais bien cette gamine, elle était trop marrante ! Voilà pourquoi j'étais en route pour le manoir Spark, à la vitesse de l'éclair, en espérant que je n'arriverais pas trop tard.

Lorsque je déboulai enfin, je m'arrêtai dans le hall d'entrée pour écouter afin de savoir où aller. C'était étrangement calme alors je me concentrai davantage pour percevoir le moindre petit son. Une voix me parvint finalement :

- Tu veux cette autorisation, oui ou non ? Alors sois gentille avec moi et je serai gentil avec toi !

Après avoir analysé la provenance de ces paroles, je montai précipitamment à l'étage et m'arrêtai devant toutes les portes pour savoir dans quelle pièce ils étaient. Quand je trouvai la bonne, j'ouvris violemment la porte qui rebondit sur le mur en faisant trembler tout le manoir. Le spectacle qui s'offrit à moi me fit penser qu'il valait mieux, finalement, que ce ne soit pas Jacob qui soit venu. Il n'aurait pas pu se retenir de buter cet enculé.

Logan, vêtu uniquement d'un boxer dont le contenu ne laissait aucun doute sur ses intentions, était allongé sur Anna, elle-même en sous-vêtements, bâillonnée et les poignets ligotés à la tête de lit. Il allait dégrafer son soutien-gorge quand il sursauta à cause du claquement de la porte. Je m'approchai de lui en quelques enjambées et lui décochai une bonne droite qui, à coup sûr, lui cassa le nez. La vache, ce que ça faisait du bien ! Il roula hors du lit et tomba par terre, sous la violence du choc. La moquette sur laquelle il était étalé s'assombrit rapidement avec son sang et je tentai d'ignorer l'odeur alléchante.

- Maintenant, tu sais que Jacob a d'autres amis que ceux de sa tribu. Et je doute que tu puisses te débarrasser de nous comme tu l'as fait avec eux. Si tu n'as pas glissé l'autorisation signée sous la porte des Swan dans une heure, mes amis et moi te rendrons une petite visite que tu ne seras pas prêt d'oublier, le menaçai-je.

Il déglutit difficilement et s'enfuit dans la salle de bain qui jouxtait la chambre pour arranger un peu son nez. Je libérai Anna qui se blottit contre moi.

- Ne fais pas ça, tu vas geler ! m'exclamai-je.

Mais elle ne s'écarta pas et je sentis ses larmes inonder mon tee-shirt. Quand elle fut un peu calmée, elle se rhabilla rapidement et je la pris dans mes bras pour la porter jusqu'à la voiture de Bella et la ramener chez elle où elle prit une douche bien chaude et se changea. Elle me rejoignit ensuite à la cuisine et je lui tendis un chocolat chaud qu'elle but d'une traite.

- Ca va mieux ? lui demandai-je.

Elle hésita un instant, puis hocha la tête simplement. J'entendis soudain un bruit de papier et allai voir dans le couloir. Une enveloppe était posée sur le tapis de l'entrée, contre la porte. Je regardai juste à temps par la fenêtre pour voir Logan grimper dans sa Lamborghini orange avant de démarrer en trombes et de disparaître au bout de l'allée. Je ramassai l'enveloppe et l'ouvris. C'était bien la décharge signée par le père Spark. Je retournai dans la cuisine et la tendis à Anna. Elle l'examina attentivement pour s'assurer que ce n'était pas une entourloupe, puis elle se leva et pris les clés de la voiture posées sur la table.

- On retourne à la réserve, dit-elle d'une voix ferme.


	15. Chapter 15

Logan :

Oh, le con ! Cette grosse brute m'avait défoncé le pif ! Il aurait de mes nouvelles, celui-là. Et Anna s'en était encore tirée ! Non, mais vous le croyez, ça ?! C'était la troisième fois que je ratais mon coup, et il n'y avait rien qui puisse plus m'agacer que cela. J'avais toujours obtenu ce que je voulais, toujours. Je n'étais pas quelqu'un à qui on disait non. Et voilà que cette fille s'en sortait à chaque fois !

Ceci dit, ça avait été moins une. Et c'était d'autant plus rageant : j'étais si près du but ! Elle était là, à moitié nue devant moi, complètement impuissante. J'aurais pu l'avoir, en faire ce que je voulais. Son corps me tendait les bras. Elle aurait enfin été à moi, rien qu'à moi.

Au lieu de ça, j'étais assis dans le salon, en face de mon père. Ma mère jurait tout ce qu'elle pouvait en épongeant le sang de mon nez. Finalement, en bon lâche que j'étais, j'avais glissé l'autorisation sous la porte des Swan comme le gars me l'avait si gentiment demandé. Aussitôt après, je m'étais enfui sans demander mon reste. Je ne tenais pas à recroiser ce colosse.

Depuis, plusieurs heures s'étaient écoulées ainsi, dans un silence de mort plus que pesant. Mon paternel fulminait encore à cause d'Anna, et moi aussi. C'est pourquoi je fus ravi quand quelqu'un sonna à la porte, mettant fin à cette situation abominable. Toutefois, je déchantai bien vite lorsqu'Alfred entra dans le salon, suivi du shérif Swan et de ses hommes.

- Logan Spark, vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour tentative de viol, lâcha-t-il.

- Quoi ?! s'écria ma pauvre mère en même temps que moi.

- Allons M. Swan, vous perdez la tête. C'est impossible, lança mon père. Je vous interdis de proférer de telles insanités à propos de mon fils !

- Je parie que vous ne pouvez pas le prouver, crachai-je.

- Vous le reconnaissez, donc ? me dit le shérif avec une lueur démentielle dans le regard.

Oups. Non seulement j'avais touché à sa fille, mais en plus je venais de l'admettre haut et fort. Autant dire que j'étais mort. Quel imbécile ! Le shérif reprit sans attendre de réponse :

- La victime a été examinée par un médecin et on a trouvé votre ADN sur elle, sous forme de salive ou encore de bouts de peau sous ses ongles. Ce qui prouve qu'elle a tenté de se défendre en vous griffant.

- Qui vous dit qu'elle n'était pas consentante ? Ca aurait très bien pu être un jeu érotique, répondis-je de mauvaise foi, conscient que je ne faisais que m'enfoncer davantage.

- Peut-être les marques sur ses poignets ainsi que les fibres textiles retrouvées aux coins de sa bouche, attestant du fait que vous l'avez ligotée et bâillonnée, contra-t-il en grimaçant.

- Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire qu'elle n'a pas aimé ça ? Qui sait, votre fille est peut-être une perverse !

- Je n'ai jamais mentionné qu'il s'agissait de ma fille. Or, à moins que vous ne possédiez quelque don de clairvoyance, vous venez de vous accuser vous-même, jeune homme ! constata-t-il sans parvenir à retenir un sourire vainqueur. De plus, j'ai un témoin qui a récupéré la victime en pleurs.

- Et lui, vous ne l'arrêtez pas ? Vous avez vu ce qu'il a fait à mon nez ?!

- Il n'a fait que porter secours à une personne en danger, il n'est pas en tort, répondit le shérif qui jubilait à présent.

Un des officiers me leva sans la moindre délicatesse pour me passer les menottes. J'étais cuit. Mais pas pour longtemps. Mon père allait vite me sortir du commissariat en faisant jouer ses relations et en payant ma caution. Avec un peu de chance, je n'irais même pas en prison.

- Quand à vous, Monsieur le Sénateur, ne vous en faites pas pour votre fils. Vous allez l'accompagner car vous n'êtes pas en reste. Je vous arrête pour crime contre l'Humanité, continua gaiement le chef Swan en lui passant les menottes à son tour.

Ma mère ouvrit de grands yeux ronds avant de fondre en larmes. Cette fois, c'était fini. Elle allait se retrouver toute seule. Avec une telle accusation, mon père allait prendre perpette et moi j'étais parti pour pas mal d'années aussi. Comment des vies pouvaient-elles basculer si radicalement en si peu de temps ? Le matin même, mon père était le roi. Il avait la ville à ses pieds. Et j'étais le prince. Maintenant, nous étions des prisonniers. Nous avions perdu.

Ma mère, qui n'avait rien demandé, venait de tout perdre elle aussi. Son mari, son fils unique. Elle allait partir vivre chez sa sœur à Seattle, et tenter de se reconstruire. Avec tout le fric qu'elle allait récupérer de mon père, peut-être qu'elle y arriverait.

**17 Septembre**

Anna :

Ce matin, Logan et son père faisaient la une de tous les journaux qui annonçaient « LE SENATEUR SPARK ET SON FILS EN PRISON », « LA PLUS RICHE FAMILLE DU WASHINGTON TOMBEE : LA FIN D'UN MYTHE ? », « RETRAIT DE L'ARMEE : LES INDIENS LIBERES ». Ils avaient même fait un reportage à la télé hier soir.

En effet, la réserve avait retrouvé son état normal, pour notre plus grand bonheur. Nous avions d'ailleurs été abasourdis en voyant les habitants arriver et détruire eux-mêmes le grillage. Il avait fallu que le sénateur Spark – qui ne l'était plus – soit accusé de crime contre l'Humanité pour que les gens se réveillent et se rendent compte qu'il les manipulait. Nous avions également vu de nombreux élèves martyrisés par Logan sortir de leur bulle et s'affirmer comme ils n'avaient plus osé le faire depuis bien longtemps. Ils étaient libres, désormais, et n'auraient plus à subir les mauvais traitements qu'il leur infligeait. Oui, l'arrestation des Spark avait fait beaucoup de bien à tout le monde.

Jacob et moi avions passé la nuit ensemble pour compenser les trois jours où nous n'avions pas pu nous toucher et, suite à ce qui m'était arrivé, il avait été plus tendre que jamais. Ce garçon était tout bonnement merveilleux ! Vous-ai-je déjà dis que je l'aimais ?

**20 Octobre**

Bella :

Un mois avait passé depuis l'arrestation des Spark et la vie avait repris son cours. Tout allait tellement bien que, évidemment, cela ne pouvait pas durer. En effet, vous apprendrez vite que la chance n'était pas l'alliée des Swan. D'abord, la maladie de Maman. Ensuite, mon éternelle maladresse. Et enfin, Anna qui avait un don pour s'attirer tous les ennuis du monde avec son fichu caractère.

En parlant d'Anna, chaque semaine elle recevait une lettre de la prison lui disant que Logan réclamait à la voir. Mais, bien entendu, elle ne lui avait jamais rendu visite. Elle avait failli y aller, une fois, pour voir à quoi en était réduit l'ancien prince de Forks. Même ses gorilles n'allaient jamais le voir. Depuis qu'il n'était plus là, ils avaient cessé de martyriser les autres élèves et on pouvait même dire qu'ils étaient devenus…passablement gentils. En tout cas, la vie au lycée était plutôt paisible, maintenant que Logan avait disparu de la circulation. Les profs et les élèves revivaient, à présent libérés de la terreur qu'il leur inspirait.

Bref, tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes, jusqu'à ce samedi après-midi orageux où les Cullen nous invitèrent à leur partie de baseball. Ils formaient une équipe, et la meute une autre. Sept contre sept. Seule Leah jouait les spectatrices avec nous, n'appréciant pas particulièrement ce sport. Comme d'habitude, Anna supportait les loups et moi les vampires. Leah, bien que louve elle-même, restait neutre, se désintéressant totalement du jeu. Elle jetait juste des coups d'œil à Sam, de temps à autres, profitant de la rare absence d'Emily.

Alors que la fin du match approchait et qu'il y avait une égalité parfaite, Anna et moi jouions notre rôle de supporters endiablées lorsque Leah se leva brusquement en fixant la forêt. Nous nous immobilisâmes pour la regarder, ce qui alerta les autres qui cessèrent immédiatement de jouer. Suivant son regard, ils fixèrent la forêt à leur tour et les loups retroussèrent leur nez en grimaçant, comme si une odeur nauséabonde les dérangeait tout à coup. A la vitesse de l'éclair, ils revinrent tous vers nous pour nous encercler dans une ronde protectrice.

- Il faut partir, déclara Edward d'un air inquiet.

- C'est trop tard, contra Carlisle alors que trois étranges personnages émergèrent de la forêt à une vitesse surhumaine.

Anna :

Je compris tout de suite en remarquant la blancheur d'albâtre de deux d'entre eux. Des vampires. Le troisième, en revanche, était noir. J'ignorais qu'un vampire pouvait être coloré. Pour moi, ils pâlissaient tous quand ils se transformaient. Le noir avait de longues dreadlocks. D'ordinaire j'adorais les rastas, mais là je devais avouer que je n'étais pas très rassurée.

Car, s'il y avait bien une chose qui m'avait frappée, c'étaient leurs yeux. Ils n'étaient pas dorés comme ceux des Cullen. Non, ils étaient d'un rouge éclatant. Rouge sang. Ces vampires n'étaient manifestement pas « végétariens ».

- Eh bien, quel accueil mes aïeux ! lança le blond. Nous voulions simplement nous joindre à votre match, mais nous ne sommes visiblement pas les bienvenus.

- La partie est finie, dit froidement Carlisle.

- Allons, allons, laissez-nous au moins nous présenter, répondit la rousse en souriant. Je suis Victoria et voici Laurent – le black aux dreads – et James – le blond au regard assassin.

- Je suis Carlisle, répondit celui-ci à contrecœur. Et voici ma famille, ajouta-t-il en nous désignant tous.

- Eux d'accord, dit Laurent en montrant les Cullen. Mais eux…

Il pointait le menton vers la meute, sans cacher un rictus de dégoût qui gagna également ses compagnons, importunés par l'odeur de chiens mouillés.

- Ils sont avec nous. Ce sont nos amis, lâcha Carlisle d'un ton glacial.

- Et elles ? demanda James en nous montrant du doigt, Bella et moi.

Nous ne pouvions pas les tromper. Il était évident que nous n'avions rien de vampires. La peau de ma sœur pouvait encore semer le doute, mais pas la mienne. J'étais trop bronzée, surtout après l'été. De plus, notre odeur alléchante ne pouvait passer inaperçue pour leurs sens surdéveloppés. Et puis, l'attitude surprotectrice des autres envers nous expliquait tout.

Je savais que nous ne craignions rien à cet instant. Ils n'oseraient pas nous toucher en présence des Cullen et de la meute. Surtout qu'ils étaient trois contre quinze. Ils n'étaient pas fous. Mais le regard affamé que nous jetait James me glaçait le sang. Après tout, nous n'avions encore jamais croisé de vampires « non végétariens ». C'était donc la première fois que je réalisais véritablement le sens des paroles de Jacob : « tu n'imagines pas à quel point votre sang est appétissant pour eux ». Si nous avions été seules, ils n'auraient fait qu'une bouchée de nous.

**24 Octobre**

Jacob :

Depuis quatre jours, tout le monde était tendu. L'arrivée de ces nouvelles sangsues avait réveillé nos craintes. Les Cullen patrouillaient le jour pendant que nous étions en cours, et nous le soir ainsi qu'une partie de la nuit. Ce qui faisait que nous n'avions plus beaucoup de temps pour les rassemblements. Nous n'avions donc pas vu les Swan depuis la partie de baseball, et ça me manquait.

Je savais qu'Edward restait avec Bella la nuit, puisqu'il n'avait pas besoin de dormir, mais ce n'était pas mon cas. Nous, les loups, étions de plus en plus fatigués à mesure que les jours passaient car, à cause des patrouilles nocturnes, nous ne remplissions pas notre quota de sommeil. Je passais donc le peu de temps libre qu'il me restait à dormir, pour ne pas m'épuiser au cas où il faudrait intervenir sérieusement un jour.

Par conséquent, je n'avais même pas entraperçu Anna depuis quatre longues journées et cinq nuits. C'était tellement injuste que, pour la première fois de ma vie, j'enviais les vampires.

Bella :

Comme c'était mercredi, Anna et moi avions notre après-midi de libre. Je lui avais donc proposé de faire un tour dans la forêt et nous nous étions installées dans la clairière où j'avais l'habitude de venir avec Edward.

Je voulais qu'elle me parle car je savais qu'elle vivait mal le fait de ne pas pouvoir voir Jacob. Même si elle ne disait rien, je me doutais qu'elle m'en voulait de passer toutes mes soirées avec Edward et je ne pouvais pas le lui reprocher. Elle était jalouse et je le comprenais. Malgré la panique que ces nouveaux vampires avaient provoquée, je passais quand même beaucoup de temps avec mon copain alors qu'elle ne le pouvait pas.

Bref, nous papotions tranquillement en jouant avec l'herbe verte quand une voix suave nous fit sursauter.

- Tiens, mais ce sont nos petites humaines !

C'était James, le vampire blond au regard démentiel. Victoria et Laurent l'accompagnaient. Je ne sais pas vous, mais je ne le sentais pas du tout ce coup-là. Leurs yeux, encore plus noirs que ceux des Cullen quand ils avaient faim, étaient braqués sur nous comme si nous étions des plats particulièrement appétissants. Ils étaient assoiffés, et nous nous trouvions sur leur terrain de chasse. Ai-je déjà mentionné l'incroyable poisse naturelle des Swan ?


	16. Chapter 16

James :

Au soleil, les boucles de la blonde donnaient l'effet de millions de reflets dorés qui illuminaient tout au moindre de ses mouvements. Elle était éblouissante. Cette jeune humaine était plus qu'appétissante, à tous points de vue. Je me sentais honoré d'avoir le privilège de la manger. Mais, en même temps, l'idée d'un tel gâchis me navrait. Elle aurait fait un vampire sublime. Quoiqu'elle aurait perdu ses incroyables yeux bleu-vert qui y étaient aussi pour beaucoup. Enfin…je la dégusterais lentement pour savourer ce moment unique.

Les deux jeunes filles s'étaient levées brusquement en nous apercevant, mais à présent aucune n'osait bouger. Elles étaient figées, attendant certainement que nous les dévorions le plus vite possible pour abréger l'agonie. J'eus presque pitié d'elles. Presque.

Je m'approchai rapidement de la blonde et me postai juste derrière elle, sans la toucher. Il me sembla que les deux filles avaient arrêté de respirer. Laurent et Victoria me regardaient faire, admirant le chasseur hors pair que j'étais se délecter de sa proie. Je pris délicatement ses cheveux entre mes doigts pour tous les placer sur l'une de ses épaules, dégageant ainsi sa nuque fine. J'humai son parfum enivrant et approchai doucement ma bouche de son cou délicat où se dessinaient quelques veines. Je fis un pas en avant pour me coller à elle et posai mes mains sur ses hanches. Elle se raidit encore plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà et frissonna quand mes lèvres effleurèrent sa peau.

Je prenais toujours un plaisir évident à chasser et à déguster mes proies. Mais ce qui se passait en cet instant était encore bien différent. J'avais presque l'impression de lui faire l'amour. Je dansais avec elle. Mais aussi douce que fut cette danse funèbre, elle aurait forcément une issue fatale.

L'humaine le savait, c'est pourquoi elle ne cherchait même pas à lutter. Elle était intelligente. Rien à voir avec tous ces êtres ridicules, débordant d'instinct de survie, qui cherchaient par tous les moyens à s'enfuir alors qu'ils savaient pertinemment qu'ils n'avaient aucune chance. Mais qui continuaient d'espérer, encore et toujours, qu'un miracle les sauverait. L'espoir…quelle perte de temps ! Et quelle pire illusion, franchement ?!

Bref, revenons-en à l'humaine. Je m'apprêtais à la mordre passionnément lorsqu'une énorme boule de poils surgit à toute vitesse du couvert des arbres.

Jacob :

J'avais tout de suite senti que quelque chose n'allait pas. Je patrouillais dans le coin quand une odeur des plus désagréables était venue me chatouiller les narines. J'avais alors foncé vers sa provenance en alertant la meute par mes pensées. Les autres ne devraient donc pas tarder à arriver.

Le plus étrange, dans l'affaire, c'était que j'avais ressenti la détresse d'Anna comme si elle avait été la mienne. C'était surtout cela qui m'avait inquiété. C'était comme si j'éprouvais la même chose qu'elle, au même moment. Comme si elle avait essayé de me prévenir. Comme si elle l'avait hurlé dans son esprit en espérant que je l'entende. Et, le pire, c'est que ça avait marché !

J'évaluai rapidement la situation et me ruai sur le blond avant qu'il ne morde Anna.

Bella :

Jake sauta sur James, avant que ses compagnons n'aient pu réagir, et ils roulèrent tous les deux sur plusieurs mètres. Anna s'écroula par terre, sous la violence du choc, et je la rejoignis pour l'aider à se relever. Elle observa le combat d'un air extrêmement inquiet, et je devais avouer que je n'en menais pas large non plus.

Je retins difficilement un cri d'horreur quand Laurent et Victoria, semblant enfin sortir de leur torpeur, se jetèrent sur Jacob pour aider James. Jake avait beau être l'un des plus puissants de la meute, à trois contre un, il ne faisait pas le poids. Il fallait que les autres loups arrivent, et vite.

Anna :

Extérieurement, je ne paraissais peut-être pas particulièrement affolée. Pourtant, c'était la panique totale, à l'intérieur. L'homme de ma vie allait se faire massacrer !

En effet, bien qu'il fût sous forme lupine, j'aurais reconnu Jake entre mille. Son pelage brun-roux était un trait distinctif, et ses yeux… Ses yeux étaient toujours les mêmes : incroyablement humains.

Je dus me mordre la lèvre jusqu'au sang pour ne pas hurler quand on entendit plusieurs craquements sinistres et qu'il poussa un couinement de douleur affreux qui résonna dans toute la forêt. Mais, sans le savoir, je venais sûrement de lui sauver la vie : les trois vampires se retournèrent brusquement vers moi, attirés comme des aimants par la goutte de sang qui coulait sur mon menton.

Ce fut le moment que choisirent les loups pour débouler tous en même temps. Ils se jetèrent sur les vampires auxquels ils ne laissèrent aucune chance, fous de rage à l'idée qu'ils aient blessé l'un des leurs. Je me précipitai – plus rapidement que je ne m'en serais crue capable – sur Jacob qui avait repris forme humaine.

J'ôtai ma veste en un temps record pour le couvrir car, étant redevenu humain, il était totalement nu. Evidemment, mon manteau était minuscule par rapport à lui, mais il suffisait à cacher une certaine partie de son anatomie. Je dus étouffer un nouveau cri en constatant les dégâts. Tout le côté droit de son corps était broyé – il n'y avait pas d'autres mots pour le décrire –, comme s'il avait été écrasé par un énorme objet extrêmement lourd. D'où les craquements répugnants : tous les os se trouvant de ce côté avaient été brisés par le choc.

Jacob grimaçait de douleur et sa respiration était haletante. Je pris sa main dans la mienne et posai l'autre sur sa joue, encore plus brûlante que d'habitude. Sam nous avait expliqué que les loups guérissaient d'eux-mêmes. Par conséquent, il fallait faire vite avant que les os ne se ressoudent n'importe comment. Les loups avaient transmuté et renfilé leurs vieux shorts – ainsi qu'un grand tee-shirt, pour Leah – et je croisai le regard de Seth qui comprit immédiatement.

- Ramenez Jake chez lui, je vais chercher Carlisle.

Sur ce, il détala à la vitesse de l'éclair en direction de la grande villa blanche. La meute se dirigea vers Jacob et ils le soulevèrent tous ensemble, le plus délicatement possible.

Nous arrivâmes quelques minutes plus tard devant la petite maison en bois où Carlisle, Billy et Seth nous attendaient d'un air soucieux. Ils allèrent déposer Jake sur son lit et Carlisle les suivit à l'intérieur. La meute ressortit quelques secondes plus tard, au moment où le reste des Cullen arrivait, après s'être débarrassé des cadavres, en même temps que Charlie à bord de sa voiture de shérif.

Charlie :

Je pris les filles dans mes bras et posai une main sur l'épaule de Billy pour lui transmettre mon soutien. Bella m'avait appelé pour m'expliquer ce qui s'était passé et j'avais tout de suite accouru. Un grand silence plana sur l'assemblée quand un hurlement de douleur nous parvint depuis la chambre de Jacob. Je sentis Billy se crisper sous mes doigts et j'aperçus Bella prendre Anna dans ses bras quand une larme coula sur la joue de celle-ci.

- Les os se sont ressoudés trop vite et en désordre, il faut tout recasser pour les remettre en place, nous expliqua Edward qui devait sûrement écouter les pensées de son « père ».

Le supplice dura une bonne heure pendant laquelle nous restâmes tous plantés devant la petite maison des Black. Personne ne pipa mot. Les seuls sons audibles furent les hurlements de Jacob, qui ne cessèrent pas un seul instant, et les pleurs pourtant discrets d'Anna. L'idée que le garçon qu'elle aimait était en train de souffrir le martyr devait être insupportable pour elle. Billy non plus ne se détendit pas une seconde, mais il ne craqua pas. Il resta fort pour se montrer à la hauteur de son fils.

Carlisle :

Plus d'une heure plus tard, je sortis enfin de la maisonnette en bois. Tout le monde se tourna vers moi et je vis leurs traits angoissés pour certains, crispés de colère pour d'autres.

- Ca n'a pas été facile, mais maintenant tout est en ordre. Il va bien. Demain matin, il n'aura plus rien. Il va juste lui falloir un peu de temps pour se remettre de la douleur occasionnée, déclarai-je.

Je m'approchai d'Anna et lui caressai la joue en lui adressant un sourire que je voulais rassurant :

- Il a réclamé à te voir…

Je n'eus même pas le temps de finir ma phrase qu'elle disparut à l'intérieur de la maison. Je souris bêtement en regardant la porte se refermer. J'avais essayé de faire la conversation à Jacob – entre deux hurlements – afin qu'il ne s'évanouisse pas à cause de la douleur ou juste pour tenter de lui faire penser à autre chose. Il m'avait alors expliqué comment il avait ressenti le danger qui menaçait Anna.

Il y avait un lien très fort entre eux. Un amour inconditionnel qu'il était rare de rencontrer. A vrai dire, je ne connaissais personne qui éprouvait une telle chose. Même Esmée et moi ne partagions pas de tels sentiments. C'était bien au-delà de la simple amourette d'adolescents, bien plus puissant qu'un banal premier amour. Ils étaient tout l'un pour l'autre, à tel point qu'ils parvenaient à ressentir la même chose au même instant.

De toute ma vie – et Dieu sait qu'elle était longue –, je n'avais jamais rien vu de tel. Quelque chose qui dépassait toute logique et toute forme d'entendement les unissait. A jamais, de cela j'étais certain. La voix de Bella, où perçait l'émotion, me ramena à l'instant présent :

- Vous voyez, si nous avions été des vampires, nous n'aurions pas été en danger de mort et rien ne serait arrivé.

- Ta sœur ne veut pas devenir un vampire, lui rappela Charlie.

- Non, mais moi oui. Alors Edward, si tu veux arrêter de t'inquiéter pour moi, tu n'as qu'à me transformer ! Vraiment, ça te simplifierait la vie.

J'entendis Edward soupirer de désespoir, mais nous devions avouer qu'elle n'avait pas tort.

Jacob :

La porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit tout doucement pour laisser apparaître Anna qui me sourit timidement. Je remarquai qu'elle avait pleuré : ses yeux étaient rougis et on voyait encore des traces de larmes sur ses joues.

Elle s'assit d'abord sur une chaise, puis vint finalement se coucher à côté de moi, du côté intact. Elle posa une main sur mon torse dégoulinant de sueur, à cause de la douleur, et se mit à le caresser tendrement du bout des doigts. Elle nicha ensuite sa tête dans mon cou et j'humai le parfum exquis de ses splendides cheveux.

Bon sang, ce que ça faisait du bien ! C'était notre premier contact depuis plus de quatre jours, et je me rendis compte à quel point elle m'avait manqué. Sa présence à elle seule me fit oublier la souffrance que je venais d'endurer.

- Kwop kilawtkey, lui dis-je en soupirant de bonheur.

Elle déposa un baiser sur ma joue en souriant, puis reprit sa position initiale.

- J'ai eu très peur pour toi, tu sais ? lui demandai-je doucement.

- Et moi donc ! s'exclama-t-elle. Ne me refais jamais ça, Jacob, jamais !

Je ris avant de grimacer quand mes côtes tout juste réparées se rappelèrent à moi.

- J'ai fait mon devoir, répondis-je. J'ai protégé l'humaine que tu es du vampire qui te menaçait, rien de plus.

- Tu as failli y laisser la vie ! s'offusqua-t-elle. As-tu pensé un seul instant à ce que je ferais sans toi ?! C'est bizarre à dire, mais je crois que j'ai besoin de toi…pour vivre, tout simplement.

Je n'en montrai rien, mais ses mots me touchaient profondément. Elle avait besoin de moi comme j'avais besoin d'elle. C'était tout ce que je voulais entendre. Je me redressai un peu et saisis délicatement son visage de ma main valide pour qu'elle me regarde.

- Et moi j'ai besoin que tu restes en vie, contrai-je. Tu es ce que j'ai de plus précieux, Anna, et je refuse de te perdre. Souviens-toi de cela. Je ne peux imaginer un monde sans toi car alors rien n'aurait d'importance. Donc je ferai toujours tout pour que tu vives, dus-ai-je y perdre la vie. Est-ce que tu comprends cela ?

Je venais de débiter tout ça sans réfléchir. J'avais laissé parler mon cœur et il me sembla que c'était une bonne idée. Après ce qui s'était passé cet après-midi, j'avais compris que ni elle ni moi n'étions éternels. Alors j'avais pensé qu'il fallait que je lui dise. Il fallait qu'elle sache ce que j'éprouvais. Elle devait réaliser l'importance qu'elle avait pour moi. Elle devait savoir que, sans elle, je ne pouvais exister.

Oh, je sais. Je vous imagine d'ici dire que je suis niais au possible ! Et vous avez sûrement raison. Mais c'était exactement ce que je ressentais. Vous pensez certainement que nous sommes jeunes. C'est vrai, à dix-sept ans, rares sont ceux qui trouvent la personne qu'il leur faut. Mais je savais. C'était inexplicable mais, au fond de moi, je savais qu'Anna était la femme de ma vie. J'attendais simplement qu'elle s'en rende compte.

Elle me fixa un long moment d'un air étonné, tentant d'assimiler ce que je venais de lui dire. Puis, elle finit par hocher la tête. Elle avait compris. Car, même si elle ne le savait pas encore – quoiqu'elle l'avait à moitié admis –, elle ressentait exactement la même chose. J'en étais persuadé.

Elle caressa tendrement ma joue avant de poser délicatement ses lèvres sur les miennes, me comblant de bonheur. Oui, j'aimais Anna Swan. Plus que tout au monde. Plus que ma sœur, plus que mon propre père, plus que je n'avais jamais aimé ma mère. Et, je devais l'avouer, plus que Bella qui était pourtant une partie intégrante de ma vie. Elle était ma meilleure amie, elle était comme ma sœur, elle était ma jumelle, elle était moi, mais pourtant elle n'était rien comparée à Anna.


	17. Chapter 17

**26 Octobre**

Bella :

Comme tous les vendredis soirs ou presque, nous étions tous ensemble, entassés dans le salon de Sam et Emily. En effet, l'automne approchait à grands pas donc il commençait à faire frais. Nous avions alors décidé qu'il était préférable de délaisser la Push pour un abri plus chaud. Nous avions opté pour la maison de Sam et Emily qui était la mieux adaptée pour recevoir tout ce petit monde, étant donné que la meute y passait une bonne partie de son temps.

Personne n'avait reparlé de l'incident qui avait eu lieu deux jours plus tôt et, à notre grand soulagement, Jake était en pleine forme. Il évitait, cependant, de faire des mouvements trop brusques pour ne pas réveiller la douleur car ses os étaient encore un peu fragiles.

Bref, suite à ce que nous avions unanimement nommé « l'accident », Edward et moi avions beaucoup discuté et nous étions enfin tombés d'accord. Et je n'étais pas peu fière d'avoir réussi à le convaincre de faire part de notre décision à la bande. C'est pourquoi je saisis sa main et pris une grande inspiration avant de me lancer :

- Edward et moi avons quelque chose à vous annoncer. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir mon intention de devenir un vampire.

Je fis une courte pause pour laisser le temps, à ceux qui le souhaitaient, de grimacer, puis repris :

- Et, suite à ce qui s'est passé mercredi, vous ne pouvez nier que ce serait sans doute plus sûr pour ma vie, dis-je en jetant un œil à ma sœur. Cependant, comme vous le savez, Edward n'était pas d'accord. Alors nous avons trouvé un compromis.

- Viens-en au fait, Bella, me coupa Jacob en soupirant déjà d'agacement.

- Edward accepte de me transformer, à une condition…

- Si tu veux bien m'accorder la main de ta fille, Charlie, je serais ravi de l'épouser, lança le concerné.

Un grand silence régna sur l'assemblée, seulement troublé par quelques hoquets de surprise. Papa ouvrit la bouche et la referma plusieurs fois sans qu'aucun son ne sorte. Quand la tension devint plus que palpable dans la pièce, je décidai de briser la glace :

- Humaine ou pas, un mariage reste un mariage.

- Je refuse de te transformer maintenant, me contra Edward. Il me semblait avoir été clair sur ce point, il te reste tellement de choses à vivre pendant que tu es justement vivante. On se marie d'abord, on verra ensuite pour la transformation. Je ne reviendrai pas là-dessus !

- Bella, tu veux bien me suivre, s'il te plait ?

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Anna et, me demandant bien ce qu'elle voulait, je lui emboitai le pas alors qu'elle sortait de la maison.

Jacob :

Comme vous vous en doutez, tout le monde se leva et s'agglutina devant les fenêtres pour les regarder et écouter leur conversation. Carlisle décida qu'il répéterait à haute voix ce qu'elles diraient quand les humains ne parviendraient pas à les entendre. Cela dit, ce ne fut pas nécessaire car, à peine la porte refermée derrière elles, Anna se mit à hurler.

- Non, mais à quoi tu penses, Bella ?! Tu es prête à te marier uniquement pour devenir un vampire ?

- Non ! s'offusqua sa sœur. Tu sais bien que j'aime Edward ! Je veux l'épouser.

- Tu as dix-huit ans et tu ne le connais que depuis quatre mois ! Quatre mois, Bella !

- Et alors ? Il a dix-sept ans, lui, et puis le mariage n'est pas instantané. Il va falloir du temps pour le -préparer et, ce jour-là, Edward et moi serons ensemble depuis un moment.

Anna ne répondit rien, mais je vis bien qu'elle se retenait. Elle avait la mâchoire crispée et son joli visage était déformé par la rage. Devant le mutisme de sa sœur, Bella reprit d'une voix douce :

- Ne fais pas semblant, Anna. Tu sais que le temps ne compte pas, en amour. Edward et moi nous aimons sincèrement alors, si je peux l'épouser maintenant plutôt que dans dix ans, je le ferai. Avec ou sans la bénédiction de Papa ou la tienne.

Anna sembla se détendre un petit peu et baissa les yeux pour fixer ses chaussures qui avaient l'air de soudainement la passionner.

- Tu ne fais pas ça juste pour qu'il te transforme ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

- Bien sûr que non, répondit Bella en souriant franchement. Et, honnêtement, ne me dis pas que, si Jacob te demandais de l'épouser, tu refuserais ! Pourtant vous n'avez que dix-sept ans et vous ne vous connaissez que depuis quatre mois, ajouta-t-elle d'un air taquin.

Anna releva vivement la tête pour la regarder et devint écarlate tandis que je m'étranglai avec ma salive. Un rire moqueur s'éleva du groupe qui me fixa d'un air entendu.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, Bella ! s'exclama Anna. Ca n'a rien à voir ! On parle de toi, pas de moi. N'essaie pas de noyer le poisson !

- Tu ne nies donc pas que tu accepterais volontiers de te marier avec lui ? insista Bella en dardant sur sa sœur un regard malicieux.

Anna rougit encore, si c'était possible, et je ne savais plus quoi penser. Je n'avais pas l'intention de la demander en mariage maintenant, c'était bien trop tôt. Mais, si je le faisais un jour, accepterait-elle vraiment de m'épouser ? C'était, en tout cas, ce que semblait signifier le sourire vainqueur qu'arborait Bella. Même si j'étais plus perdu qu'autre chose, je me sentis incroyablement léger à cet instant. Une douce chaleur envahit ma poitrine dans laquelle mon cœur battait comme jamais il ne l'avait fait auparavant.

Anna :

L'incident étant clos, Bella et moi retournâmes dans la maison, sans nous douter de ce qui se passait à l'intérieur. Quand la porte se referma derrière nous, nous restâmes bouche-bée devant la scène. Tout le monde était debout, tendu, observant d'un air inquiet l'altercation entre Jacob et Edward.

Le vampire était plaqué contre un mur, les mains de l'Indien de chaque côté de sa tête. Jake tremblait et, avec un peu d'imagination, on pouvait presque apercevoir de la fumée sortir de ses oreille. Il fulminait et était sur le point de transmuter, ce qui pouvait s'avérer dangereux pour sa santé, suite à « l'accident ». C'était trop tôt, ses os fraîchement réparés ne pourraient pas le supporter.

- Tu veux l'épouser pendant qu'elle est encore humaine ? Avec un vrai mariage et une vraie nuit de noce ? Tu veux la tuer ou quoi ! cracha-t-il au visage impassible d'Edward.

- Je lui ai promis qu'on essaierait, répliqua ce dernier. Si ça ne marche pas, tant pis, on attendra qu'elle soit transformée.

- Comment peux-tu seulement l'envisager ?! C'est impossible, Edward, elle n'y survivrait pas ! continua Jacob en tremblant encore plus violemment.

- Est-ce que je te demande comment tu fais l'amour avec Anna, toi ?! s'exclama Bella.

Nous nous tournâmes tous vers elle et je rougis instantanément devant l'évocation de ma vie sexuelle.

- Ca n'a rien à voir, Bella, je ne suis pas un vampire ! Je reste en grande partie humain, je te rappelle. Ta sœur ne court donc aucun danger, rétorqua Jacob.

Ca n'avait l'air de ne gêner que moi qu'ils parlent ouvertement de notre intimité. Ou peut-être pas, pensai-je en jetant un œil à Charlie qui semblait avoir envie de vomir.

- Est-ce qu'on peut arrêter de parler de ça, s'il vous plait ? lançai-je. Ou c'est Papa que vous allez finir par tuer !

Tout le monde se tourna vers Charlie qui avait l'air sur le point de défaillir. Je crois que les pères ne se feront jamais à l'idée que leurs petites filles chéries puissent être sexuellement actives…

**15 Novembre**

Bella :

Trois semaines avaient passé depuis l'annonce de notre mariage et les petits conflits étaient résolus, tout le monde préférant se réjouir de l'heureux événement. Esmée et Alice étaient déjà parties dans les préparatifs et la date avait été fixée. J'épouserai Edward le treize août, pile un mois avant mon anniversaire.

Jacob avait accepté d'être mon témoin et Jasper serait celui d'Edward. Anna, Alice et Rosalie seraient mes demoiselles d'honneur. J'aurais aimé quelque chose de simple mais, avec les Cullen, il ne fallait même pas y penser ! Rosalie travaillait déjà sur les invitations car tous les vampires que les Cullen connaissaient seraient là, il y aurait donc beaucoup de monde. « Super, un mariage plein de sangsues ! » s'était exclamé Jacob quand Alice avait mentionné qu'il faudrait absolument inviter toutes ces personnes.

Il savait très bien que je n'aimais pas qu'il les appelle comme ça mais, avec le temps, j'avais compris que c'était plus un jeu qu'autre chose, entre eux. La meute traitait les vampires de « sangsues » tandis que les Cullen répondaient à coups de « clébards ». J'avais fini par m'y habituer.

Enfin…ça faisait vraiment plaisir de voir que tout le monde mettait du cœur à l'ouvrage et semblait finalement ravi de célébrer notre union. Cependant, je soupçonnais la plupart des invités de venir uniquement pour assister à cet événement hors du commun : on ne voyait pas un mariage entre un vampire et une humaine tous les jours.

**2 Décembre**

Anna :

Les vacances de Noël arrivaient – enfin – à grands pas, et le bal du lycée avec. Il me restait à peine plus de deux semaines pour apprendre à danser correctement. Evidemment, Jake avait accepté d'être mon cavalier. Cependant, je me demandais s'il ne commençait pas à le regretter…

En effet, si la perspective de prendre des cours de danse me réjouissait, ce n'était pas le cas de Jacob. Il m'avait fallu des jours de négociations pour le convaincre de laisser Alice lui apprendre.

Voilà pourquoi, en ce dimanche après-midi pluvieux, une valse résonnait dans le grand salon des Cullen. J'étais dans les bras de Jasper qui guidait mes pas d'un pied ferme et assuré tandis que Jake se retrouvait collé à Alice, sans prendre la peine de cacher son désespoir.

Pour cette occasion, la bande avait eu la délicatesse de s'absenter, bien que certains auraient été ravis d'assister à cet événement. Voir Jacob danser, c'était quelque chose !

Cependant, la torture de mon Indien préféré restait minime : nous devions apprendre à danser la valse, qui était obligatoire pour ouvrir le bal, mais ensuite nous serions libres de nous trémousser comme nous le voulions. Donc, une fois que nous aurions acquis les bases de la valse, nous serions prêts et Jake n'aurait plus de souci à se faire.

Lorsque Jacob et moi maîtrisâmes à peu près les pas, Jasper et Alice nous lâchèrent pour nous laisser danser ensemble. Apparemment, nous nous accordions plutôt bien car le couple nous observait d'un air satisfait.

- Ce sera encore mieux quand tu porteras les escarpins, dit Alice. Ça réduira la différence de taille et vous serez en parfaite harmonie.

Je grimaçai à cette pensée. Elle m'avait montré les chaussures qu'elle me prêterait pour le bal, renforçant mes craintes. Il s'agissait d'escarpins blancs à douze centimètres de talons. Douze centimètres ! Vous réalisez la chose ? Je les avais essayés et, sur le coup, ils ne m'avaient pas paru aussi inconfortables que ce à quoi je m'étais attendue. Mais l'idée de passer une soirée entière perchée là-dessus ne m'enchantait guère. Au pire, Jake me porterait quand je ne sentirais plus mes pieds !

- D'ailleurs Jacob, mercredi après-midi je t'emmènerai essayer ton smoking, lança Alice. Je l'ai déjà réservé, mais je veux être sûre des mesures.

Jake cessa de danser, soupira et la fixa comme si elle était folle à lier.

- Moi, dans un smoking ? C'est une blague ? Je vais étouffer, là-dedans !

- D'où l'intérêt du sur-mesure, répliqua-t-elle. Tu seras parfait avec ça !

**18 Décembre**

Anna :

Le grand soir était enfin arrivé. A la fin de la journée, tous les élèves du pays étaient en vacances et il me restait à peine deux heures pour me préparer car Jake devait passer me prendre à vingt heures. Evidemment, deux heures suffisaient largement à mon goût, mais ce n'était pas l'avis d'Alice. Elle avait envoyé Emmett me chercher au lycée pour m'emmener directement chez eux.

Depuis, j'étais assise devant une coiffeuse, dans la chambre d'Alice. Celle-ci me maquillait minutieusement tandis qu'Esmée et Rosalie s'occupaient de mes cheveux. Bella était là également et je pouvais voir, dans la glace, son visage s'émerveiller progressivement à mesure que mon allure prenait forme. Le résultat devait donc être assez réussi.

Environ une demi-heure plus tard, mon maquillage était terminé et Alice se joignit à Esmée et Rosalie pour fignoler ma coiffure. Trente minutes après, il ne me restait plus qu'à m'habiller. Je commençai alors me demander ce que j'allais faire ensuite pendant une heure, en attendant Jacob, quand je réalisai qu'enfiler ma robe ne s'annonçait pas une mince affaire.

En effet, je n'avais pas prévu de devoir mettre un corset. C'est pourquoi je pris un air paniqué en voyant Alice approcher avec l'instrument de torture.

- Je ne vais pas devoir porter ça ? demandai-je en connaissant déjà la réponse. Pendant toute la soirée ? Et moi qui pensais que les escarpins étaient la pire chose qui puisse m'arriver !

- Rassure-toi, me dit Alice avec un grand sourire. Tu as déjà la taille très fine, donc je n'aurai pas besoin de trop serrer. Tu pourras encore respirer, ne t'en fais pas !

Je me levai, résignée, pour revêtir la chose. Alice et Rosalie m'aidèrent à l'enfiler et je m'accrochai à Esmée pour ne pas défaillir lorsqu'elles lacèrent le corset dans mon dos. J'entendis le rire moqueur de Bella et me tournai vers elle pour lui jeter un regard mauvais, mais je lus dans ses yeux qu'elle n'aurait pas aimé être à ma place. Ma sœur avait pitié de moi, il ne manquait plus que ça !

Finalement, encore une demi-heure plus tard, j'étais fin prête. Remarquant qu'elles me fixaient toutes avec des étoiles plein les yeux, je voulus voir par moi-même le résultat et me dirigeai vers l'immense glace qui recouvrait le mur de la chambre. Je restai alors bouche-bée devant le reflet, examinant la jeune fille des pieds à la tête. Ce ne pouvait pas être moi.


	18. Chapter 18

Anna :

Ayant pris douze centimètres avec les talons, je paraissais beaucoup plus grande et fine qu'à l'ordinaire et me trouvai d'une élégance incroyable. Les escarpins étaient cachés sous la robe qui descendait jusqu'à toucher le sol. Je me souvins qu'Alice avait dit que j'aurais l'air d'une princesse, et je devais reconnaître qu'elle ne s'était pas trompée. J'étais digne d'un conte de fées.

La robe, très fine sur le haut du corps, s'élargissait de mes hanches jusqu'à mes pieds. Ma taille était nettement marquée par le corset et mon décolleté était plus mis en valeur que jamais, longé par un bandeau blanc qui entourait le haut de mes bras tout en laissant mes épaules dénudées. Le tissu qui recouvrait mon buste était d'un rouge vif tandis que le reste de la robe était blanc, mises à part quelques fleurs rouges qui parsemaient ci et là la partie inférieure de l'habit.

Mes cheveux étaient retenus je ne savais trop comment, laissant seulement retomber quelques mèches bouclées à des endroits divers. Des petites fleurs blanches étaient éparpillées sur ma tête, entrelacées à mes boucles clairement dessinées. Bien qu'Alice y ait passé du temps, mon maquillage restait léger et naturel, heureusement, mais faisait tout de même ressortir mes yeux ainsi que mes lèvres pulpeuses et mon teint frais.

Les bijoux que les Cullen m'avaient offerts complétaient élégamment le tout. Je portais un bracelet en diamants et des boucles d'oreilles semblables qui, par bonheur, n'étaient pas aussi lourdes qu'elles le paraissaient. Pour finir, un épais ruban de soie rouge, auquel était accroché un ultime diamant qui reposait entre mes deux clavicules, entourait mon cou.

Je n'aurais jamais cru dire cela moi-même un jour, mais j'étais sublime ! Alice me donna un châle blanc, au cas où j'aurais froid – ce qui ne risquait cependant pas d'arriver, avec Jacob – quand on sonna à la porte. Je regardai la pendule d'un air ahuri. Il était déjà vingt heures ! Combien de temps étais-je restée ainsi, à m'observer dans la glace ?

Je sortis de la chambre pour rejoindre mon cavalier et m'arrêtai net en haut des escaliers. Non seulement parce que je ne savais pas comment j'allais les affronter avec mes chaussures à talons, mais surtout parce que Jake m'attendait en bas et que j'avais failli faire une crise cardiaque en l'apercevant.

En effet, Jacob en smoking, ça valait le détour ! Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi élégant, or je dus reconnaître que cela lui allait à ravir. Il était en costume blanc avec, pour unique décoration, une rose d'un rouge éclatant sur la poitrine. La clarté du vêtement faisait ressortir sa peau délicieusement dorée et contrastait avec ses cheveux d'un noir luisant. Finalement, il pouvait être incroyablement sexy autrement que torse nu !

Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'Alice avait réussi son coup : nous étions parfaitement assortis. Celle-ci souriait d'ailleurs fièrement en contemplant son œuvre, sous les regards approbatifs de la bande au grand complet qui était arrivée en même temps que Jake pour admirer le résultat.

Jacob :

Si, tout compte fait, je ne m'étais pas trouvé mal en smoking, je ne m'étais cependant pas attendu à ça. Enfin si, mais pas à ce point-là. J'avais eu le souffle coupé – littéralement – en découvrant Anna. Je crois même que toute la bande avait cessé de respirer. Elle était resplendissante. Non, elle était bien plus que ça. Je la trouvais toujours belle, quels que soient son allure ou ses vêtements, mais là…il n'y avait pas de mots pour la décrire.

Je gravai cette image dans ma mémoire, sachant que je ne la reverrais sans doute jamais dans une telle tenue. Car, même si nous nous marions un jour, nous le ferions de façon quileute, ce qui n'avait rien à voir avec les grandes robes blanches et tout le toutim.

En tout cas, s'il y avait bien une chose dont j'étais sûr, c'était que j'accompagnais la plus belle fille de la soirée ! Par conséquent, je ne devrais pas oublier de surveiller les gars qui oseraient s'approcher d'un peu trop près.

Quand elle arriva enfin à ma hauteur après avoir descendu les escaliers au ralenti, je fus ravi de constater que, pour une fois, je n'aurai pas besoin de trop me baisser pour l'embrasser. Je lui adressai le sourire le plus éblouissant que j'avais en réserve avant de saisir sa main et de l'entraîner jusqu'à la décapotable rouge que nous prêtaient les Cullen pour l'occasion, sous les applaudissements de la bande. Oui, vous avez bien lu, les applaudissements ! A croire que nous étions de jeunes mariés…

Je mis le contact en route et conduisis jusqu'au lycée de Forks, dans lequel j'allais mettre les pieds pour la première fois. Je me garai sur le parking, sous les yeux ébahis de quelques personnes qui admirèrent la voiture. En bon gentleman, je sortis de la caisse et allai ouvrir la portière d'Anna qui saisit ma main en souriant. Nous nous dirigeâmes ensuite vers la salle de conférence où se déroulait l'événement, Anna accrochée à mon bras pour ne pas tomber à cause de ses chaussures.

Quand nous entrâmes dans la pièce, elle était déjà comble et nous pûmes admirer les efforts fournis par tous pour la décoration et les tenues. Un lycéen nous prit en photo devant la porte, puis nous nous mêlâmes à la foule où Anna retrouva bientôt ses amis.

- Anna ! La vache, j'ai failli ne pas te reconnaître ! Tu es superbe, s'exclama celle que j'identifiai comme Jessica.

Elle était accompagnée de Mike – que je connaissais vaguement pour avoir réparé sa bagnole –, suivi de près par ceux qu'Anna me présenta comme étant Eric et Angela.

- Heureusement pour toi qu'on a le droit d'inviter une personne extérieure au lycée, me dit Eric. Sinon, tous les mecs auraient harcelé ta copine pour l'accompagner !

Je lui souris en prenant Anna par la taille dans un geste plutôt possessif. Les regards que me jetèrent les gars alentours signifiaient qu'ils avaient compris le message : elle était à moi, pas touche. Evidemment, je ne la considérais pas comme ma chose ou ma propriété, ne vous méprenez pas. Mais je voulais être sûr d'éloigner tous ceux dont les intentions auraient pu être déplacées. Je comptais également sur ma carrure pour paraître un élément dissuasif efficace.

Anna discuta un moment avec ses amis jusqu'à ce qu'un air de valse résonne dans la salle. Ça allait être le moment de vérité : les cours d'Alice et Jasper avaient-ils porté leurs fruits ? Tous les couples se formèrent soudain et s'éparpillèrent sur la piste de danse. Je pris Anna dans mes bras et nous nous mîmes en position pour démarrer sur le temps approprié. Notre valse fut d'abord hésitante, raide, puis nous nous calâmes petit à petit sur la musique jusqu'à devenir souples et parfaitement coordonnés. Une fois le rythme trouvé, je me détendis et souris à Anna. Finalement, nous nous en sortîmes pas mal du tout et je parvins à ne pas lui marcher sur les pieds une seule fois.

La soirée continua ainsi, dans la joie et la bonne humeur. La musique alternait les rythmes entraînants avec des airs plus doux et chacun se faisait plaisir en se trémoussant à sa guise, sans se soucier du regard des autres. Le DJ annonça que le bal s'achèverait après le prochain slow et je récupérai Anna qui s'était lâchée sur la piste avec Angela et Jessica pendant que je discutais avec Mike et Eric, tout en contemplant son corps onduler dans tous les sens.

J'encerclai sa taille tandis qu'elle passa ses bras autour de mon cou lorsque le slow démarra. Je la serrai contre moi et elle cala sa tête au creux de mon épaule. Nous dansâmes ainsi, collés l'un à l'autre, sans échanger un mot, profitant simplement de la présence de l'autre. Je respirais le parfum exquis de ses cheveux pendant qu'elle était bercée par les battements de mon cœur. Quand la musique s'arrêta, elle releva la tête pour me regarder et je caressai doucement sa joue avec mon pouce. Nous nous sourîmes et je posai tendrement mes lèvres sur les siennes.

Nous saluâmes ses amis avant de retourner à la voiture. Cette nuit, il était prévu que nous dormions chez elle. Charlie squattait exprès chez moi, et Bella était chez les Cullen. Nous avions la maison pour nous tous seuls. Après une bonne soirée, belle nuit en perspective ! Car, finalement, le bal s'était bien passé et je ne m'étais pas ennuyé ni senti un peu à part. Je ne regrettais pas d'être venu. Et puis, de toute façon, j'étais prêt à suivre Anna partout où elle allait.

**24 Décembre**

Charlie :

Ce soir, c'était la veillée de Noël et rien au monde n'aurait pu gâcher ma bonne humeur. C'était le premier Noël que je passais avec mes deux filles et j'étais aux anges ! Pour l'occasion, nous étions tous invités chez les Cullen – là où il y avait le plus de place. Tout se déroula pour le mieux, dans la joie et la gaieté. Le dîner que nous avaient préparé les vampires fut excellent et chacun découvrit ses cadeaux avec un émerveillement enfantin.

Cela dit, c'était trop parfait. Tout bascula quand Bella se coupa en ouvrant son dernier paquet. Le temps sembla se suspendre lorsqu'une goutte de sang perla sur son doigt et Jasper se retourna comme au ralenti. Je crois bien que je n'avais jamais eu aussi peur de toute ma vie. En effet, il se jeta sur elle sans prévenir et je l'imaginais déjà la dévorer quand Edward s'interposa en envoyant son « frère » valser à l'autre bout de la pièce. Aussitôt, Alice et Emmett entraînèrent Jasper à l'extérieur et Carlisle disparut une demi-seconde pour revenir avec un pansement qu'il donna à Bella.

Un silence pesant régnait dans le salon. Tout le monde regardait tour à tour Bella et la porte par laquelle Jasper venait de sortir, sans piper mot. Tout s'était passé si vite que personne n'avait eu le temps de bouger. Et tout le monde se taisait car l'admettre à voix haute aurait rendu la chose trop réelle : Jasper avait failli tuer Bella. Voilà ce qui venait de se passer sous nos yeux.

**31 Décembre**

Billy :

Ils étaient partis. Le lendemain de l'incident, les Cullen avaient fait leurs bagages et avaient disparu. « C'est temporaire » avait affirmé Carlisle, mais j'avais perçu le doute dans son regard, comme tout le monde je crois. Autrement dit, nous n'avions pas la moindre idée de quand ils reviendraient, s'ils revenaient.

Bella avait supplié Edward de rester, elle ne saisissait pas pourquoi ils s'en allaient tous. Eloigner Jasper un moment était compréhensible, mais pourquoi tous les autres ? « Je crois qu'il faut que nous prenions des distances. Ce qui s'est passé aurait pu être tellement plus grave » avait dit Edward. « Le mariage n'est pas annulé, n'est-ce pas ? » lui avait demandé Bella, les yeux brillants. Il n'avait rien répondu et ils étaient tous partis sans se retourner, laissant derrière eux une Bella complètement désemparée.

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine qu'elle restait enfermée dans sa chambre, sans voir personne. Malgré toutes leurs tentatives, même Anna et Jacob ne pouvaient pas lui adresser la parole. Bella en voulait à la meute pour les avoir laissés partir si facilement. Jake avait bien essayé de raisonner Edward en lui disant qu'elle ne s'en remettrait jamais, mais celui-ci avait seulement répondu « je te fais confiance, tu sauras veiller sur elle ». Nous n'avions pas réussi à savoir s'il sous-entendait « le temps que je revienne » ou si c'était définitif.

En tout cas, vous comprenez que nous ne fêtions pas vraiment le nouvel an, ce soir, l'ambiance n'étant pas exactement au beau fixe. Nous étions tous rassemblés dans le salon des Swan. Etant nettement moins nombreux sans les Cullen, l'espace était suffisant. Et puis, Bella refusait toujours de sortir de sa chambre et nous préférions ne pas la laisser complètement seule dans la maison, de peur qu'elle fasse une bêtise.


	19. Chapter 19

**10 Janvier**

Anna :

Cela faisait maintenant plus de deux semaines que les Cullen étaient partis et je commençais vraiment à me faire du souci pour ma sœur. Elle passait tout son temps assise sur une chaise, dans sa chambre, sans rien faire. Ce qui m'inquiétait le plus, c'était qu'elle ne mangeait pas. Tous les jours je lui apportais un plateau de nourriture, et tous les jours je le récupérais plein. Elle dépérissait à une vitesse impressionnante.

D'énormes cernes commençaient à s'ancrer sérieusement sous ses yeux car elle dormait très peu. Les rares moments où elle somnolait à peu près, elle réveillait toute la maison en hurlant en faisant un cauchemar. Et, chaque nuit, elle me fendait le cœur. Ses cris transmettaient parfaitement toute la douleur et la peur qu'elle éprouvait. Régulièrement, je parvenais à distinguer le nom « Edward » qu'elle répétait sans cesse dans son sommeil.

Jacob et moi avions tout essayé pour la sortir de cette léthargie, mais elle ne réagissait jamais. A chaque fois que nous allions la voir, c'était comme si elle ne nous voyait pas, ne nous entendait pas. Elle continuait de fixer perpétuellement un point dans le vide et on pouvait apercevoir dans son regard qu'elle était mentalement à des millions de kilomètres de nous. Nous avions beau essayer de lui parler, jamais elle ne nous répondait. Nous ne savions plus quoi faire.

**20 Janvier**

Aujourd'hui, comme souvent le mercredi après-midi, j'étais affalée sur le vieux canapé, dans le garage de Jacob. Il réparait la voiture d'un ami en m'écoutant me lamenter sur la situation de Bella.

- Fais quelque chose, j'en sais rien, balance-la du haut des falaises, tiens ! J'en peux plus de la voir comme ça ! lâchai-je soudain.

La seule réponse qui me parvint fut son rire discret. Après un instant de silence, il me regarda avec un sourire en coin moqueur et lança :

- Les falaises ? Tu veux que je la tue ?

- J'aimerais qu'elle se réveille, qu'elle réagisse. C'est comme si plus rien n'existait, autour d'elle ! Pourtant, je suis là et elle ne me voit pas. Je sais que c'est très dur sans lui, je comprends ce qu'elle peut ressentir, mais il n'est pas toute sa vie. Moi aussi, j'existe et je suis sa sœur, bon sang ! Ne suis-je pas assez importante à ses yeux pour qu'elle prenne la peine de vivre pour moi ?!

Jacob :

Je soupirai et m'essuyai les mains dans un vieux torchon avant de m'installer à côté d'Anna. Les Cullen avaient fait beaucoup de mal à tout le monde en partant. Non seulement parce que nous étions tous très attachés à eux, mais surtout car voir Bella dans un tel état était insupportable pour nous. Sa santé physique – et mentale, je le craignais – empirait de jour en jour.

Je trouvais tout cela très bizarre, d'autant plus qu'ils n'avaient pas annulé le mariage donc nous ne savions pas quoi faire. Heureusement qu'ils n'avaient pas précipité les choses car le fait que la date ait été fixée au treize Août nous laissait le temps de voir venir.

Finalement, c'était Anna et Charlie qui étaient à bout de nerfs à cause de tout ça. Ils se faisaient beaucoup de souci pour Bella et ses cauchemars les empêchaient de dormir donc ils étaient épuisés. Charlie avait pris un impressionnant coup de vieux en quelques semaines. Le stress et la fatigue lui avaient fait gagner des cheveux blancs et les résultats scolaires d'Anna s'en ressentaient également. Ils restaient toujours plus qu'acceptables, mais ne reflétaient plus ses réelles capacités. Bella, bien loin de tout ça, se contentait de l'état de légume.

Je serrai Anna dans mes bras et déposai un léger baiser sur son front pour tenter de la réconforter comme je le pouvais.

- Evidemment que tu comptes pour elle, mais il faut lui laisser du temps, déclarai-je en chuchotant presque.

**30 Janvier**

Anna :

Enfin ! Plus d'un mois après le départ soudain des Cullen, j'avais réussi à obtenir une réaction de la part de Bella. J'étais parvenue à lui faire avaler un repas à peu près digne de ce nom. Le plateau que je lui avais apporté était pratiquement vide. Elle n'avait pas pu résister à mes cupcakes. C'était justement pour cela que je les avais faits, j'étais sûre que ça marcherait.

Mais le meilleur de l'affaire, mes amis, était que – après maintes négociations, vous vous en doutez – je l'avais persuadée de sortir non seulement de sa chambre, mais aussi de la maison. Je n'en revenais pas moi-même ! Elle allait mettre les pieds dehors et respirer de l'air frais pour la première fois depuis des semaines. Et, quand je parle d'air frais, je devrais plutôt dire glacial. En effet, l'hiver à Forks, c'était quelque chose ! Je n'étais pas particulièrement frileuse, mais tout de même. Heureusement que j'avais Jacob. A chaque fois qu'on se voyait, je me collais contre lui et ne le lâchais plus !

Bref, ça allait faire du bien à Bella. Ça allait la réveiller et lui redonner un bon coup de fouet. Du moins, je l'espérais. Nous avions inventé des problèmes médicaux – qui n'étaient peut-être pas si éloignés de la réalité – pour justifier son absence à la bibliothèque du lycée mais, avec les progrès qu'elle faisait aujourd'hui, j'espérais qu'elle y retournerait bientôt.

Une fois chaudement vêtue, je l'emmenai faire un tour dans Forks, puis dans la forêt. Je l'observais redécouvrir les paysages, réapprendre à respirer l'air pur et frais de notre petite bourgade. Elle regardait autour d'elle comme si elle visitait une nouvelle ville. Comme si Forks n'était plus Forks sans les Cullen. Et peut-être était-ce vrai. Sûrement. Pour nous, en tout cas.

Je m'arrêtai net quand je compris qu'elle se dirigeait vers la clairière où elle passait tout son temps avec Edward.

- Bella, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée…

- Je veux y aller, alors j'irai, me coupa-t-elle sèchement.

Je comprenais mieux, à présent, pourquoi elle avait accepté de sortir. C'était trop beau. En réalité, elle en profitait pour approfondir encore plus sa dépression. Car, oui, je pense qu'à ce stade on pouvait utiliser ce terme pour définir l'état de ma sœur.

Je la suivis donc jusqu'à la clairière où elle s'assit à un endroit précis, déjà marqué par la rareté de la pelouse. Elle ferma les yeux et caressa l'herbe verte et fraîche. Après l'avoir observée un moment, je m'installai à côté d'elle, toujours en silence. Elle rouvrit les yeux en sentant ma présence, mais ne me regarda pas. J'avais espéré que cette sortie changerait quelque chose. J'aurais voulu un signe, qu'elle me parle, qu'elle me regarde, tout simplement. J'avais envie d'exister, qu'elle comprenne que j'étais là pour elle.

J'allais ouvrir la bouche pour dire quelque chose – je ne savais pas vraiment quoi, mais ça ne coûtait rien d'essayer – quand un mouvement attira mon attention. Je tournai vivement la tête pour apercevoir sept personnes se diriger droit sur nous. Je me levai brusquement en réalisant qu'il s'agissait de vampires. Leur peau d'albâtre était révélatrice. A croire que tous les chemins du monde menaient les vampires à cette clairière…

Bella :

Je suivis le regard d'Anna pour comprendre ce qui l'avait fait réagir aussi brutalement. Contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait, je n'étais pas totalement amorphe mais parfaitement consciente de ce qui se passait autour de moi.

Mon cœur se serra quand j'aperçus les vampires. Ils étaient sept, comme les Cullen. Avec un peu – beaucoup – d'imagination, de loin j'aurais pu croire que c'était eux. Je me levai et me postai à côté de ma sœur. Les nouveaux venus s'arrêtèrent devant nous. L'un deux arborait un sourire ravi.

- Deux jeunes humaines à proximité de la villa des Cullen…cela me laisserait à penser que l'une de vous est Isabella Swan, dit-il.

Anna et moi nous regardâmes d'un air à la fois méfiant et complètement ahuri. Comment des vampires débarqués d'on ne sait où pouvaient-ils avoir entendu parler de moi ? Notre silence parut être une réponse satisfaisante car le sourire du brun s'élargit. Je devais avouer que je n'étais pas très rassurée. D'autant plus que leurs yeux étaient rouge vif, ils n'étaient donc manifestement pas « végétariens » et je ne me souvenais que trop bien de ce qui s'était passé la dernière fois que nous nous étions trouvées dans cette clairière avec des « buveurs de sang humain. »

- Je suis Aro et voici une partie de mon clan, continua le brun en désignant ses compagnons. Nous sommes les Volturi, ce nom vous dit-il quelque chose ?

Les Volturi…oui, les Cullen nous avaient parlé d'eux. Ils étaient le gouvernement des vampires, en gros, ceux qui régissaient les lois de leur univers. Je hochai la tête pour leur faire comprendre que nous savions qui ils étaient.

- Bien. Laquelle de vous est Isabella ?

Anna m'obligea à faire un pas en avant en guise de réponse. Aro me sourit et se planta devant moi.

- Je suis tellement heureux de rencontrer l'humaine qui a réussi à séduire un vampire ! C'est un honneur, dit-il en attrapant ma main et en déposant un léger baiser dessus.

Je le regardai faire, complètement hébétée. A croire que j'étais une véritable légende, dans leur monde.

- Comment avez-vous entendu parler de moi ? demandai-je en me forçant à ouvrir la bouche pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés.

- Pour l'excellente raison que nous sommes invités à ton mariage ! répondit Aro d'un ton enjoué.

Il semblait être le seul que je passionnais. Il était tout guilleret alors que les autres ne disaient rien, ne souriaient pas. Ils avaient même l'air de s'ennuyer à mourir. En fait, je pense que le brun avait tenu à me rencontrer et qu'ils étaient là uniquement pour l'accompagner.

L'évocation de mon mariage me tordit l'estomac, mais je tentai de ne rien montrer. Il était temps qu'Anna fasse son possible pour changer de sujet. Je lui faisais confiance : elle était douée pour attirer l'attention, même involontairement. Surtout involontairement.

Anna :

Je perçus parfaitement la détresse de ma sœur lorsqu'Aro mentionna le mariage. Je devais intervenir avant qu'elle ne passe à un stade encore plus critique de sa dépression.

- Vous êtes venus jusqu'ici, depuis l'Italie, uniquement pour rencontrer ma sœur ? Pourquoi ne pas avoir attendu le mariage ? me lançai-je un peu au hasard.

- Ta sœur ? Eh bien, la ressemblance n'est guère évidente. Enfin…j'étais trop impatient ! L'heureux événement est dans plus de six mois encore, c'était bien trop long d'attendre jusque là, s'enthousiasma Aro.

Je trouvais ce bonhomme particulièrement gai et amical pour une créature sanguinaire. Etait-ce ainsi qu'il attirait ses proies ? Si les Volturi étaient invités au mariage, ils ne nous tueraient pas, n'est-ce pas ? Ils ne voudraient pas s'attirer la colère des Cullen. Du moins, j'osais l'espérer. Et puis, au cas où, la meute n'était pas loin. Oui, tout irait bien.

- Et, pour répondre à ta première question, continua Aro, nous sommes venus nous assurer qu'Isabella sera bien transformée après le mariage. C'est la règle. Un vampire ne peut vivre avec une humaine. C'est vraiment exceptionnel que vous ne soyez pas déjà mortes toutes les deux pour être au courant de l'existence de notre espèce. Les Cullen ont un peu abusé de notre clémence, dans cette affaire. Ceci dit, je ne leur en veux pas. Cela va nous permettre d'assister à un événement hors du commun et je serais bien triste de devoir tuer deux humaines aussi charmantes que vous, acheva-t-il dans un sourire qui ne me plut pas du tout.


	20. Chapter 20

Bella :

- Oh, mais voilà que j'en oublie les bonnes manières ! continua gaiement Aro. Je suis tellement excité que je ne vous ai pas présenté mes compagnons. Voici Marcus.

L'intéressé nous accorda à peine un regard, à Anna et moi. Il était sûrement ici par pure obligation car il semblait s'ennuyer à mourir. J'en avais presque pitié de lui…Tout comme Aro, il arborait de longs cheveux noirs et une peau si blanche qu'elle paraissait presque transparente. Ils devaient tous les deux être très vieux.

- Caïus, poursuivit Aro.

Le blond nous observait d'un air dégoûté et semblait commencer à perdre patience, visiblement agacé par les fioritures d'Aro. Je pense qu'il aurait préféré nous manger plutôt que prendre part à la conversation.

- Jane, continua toujours la voix d'Aro.

La jeune blonde avait une expression sévère, accentuée par une lueur sadique dans le regard. Toute la cruauté qu'on y lisait me refroidit sur le champ et je détournai les yeux en frissonnant.

-Alec.

Bien qu'il soit brun, sa ressemblance physique avec Jane était frappante. Il devait certainement être frère et sœur. Peut-être même jumeaux. En tout cas, il n'était pas moins inquiétant qu'elle.

- Démétri.

Je n'aurais su dire pourquoi, mais cet homme – enfin, ce vampire – m'effraya plus que de raison. Une aura malsaine flottait autour de lui, menaçante.

- Et enfin, Félix.

Celui-ci me fit un peu le même effet que Démétri. Il était d'ailleurs juste à côté de lui, ils étaient donc sûrement très proches.

- Donc, reprit Aro en adoptant un air plus sérieux et en se tournant vers moi, qui va te transformer ?

Je pris une grande inspiration pour me donner tout le courage dont j'avais besoin pour prononcer son nom :

- Edward. C'est prévu après le mariage.

- Et où puis-je le trouver pour qu'il me confirme tout cela ? demanda Aro en regardant tour à tour ma sœur et moi. Car nous sommes passés chez eux et il n'y avait personne.

J'évitai soigneusement de regarder Anna, afin que les vampires ne se rendent pas compte qu'il y avait un problème, tout en faisant carburer mon cerveau pour trouver une excuse.

- Ils sont partis en vacances ! s'exclama ma sœur qui avait eu la même réaction que moi.

- Vraiment ? s'étonna Aro. En vous laissant ici ?

- Ils vont revenir bientôt ! dis-je en tentant de paraître le plus normale possible.

- Dans ce cas, pourquoi avoir recouvert leurs meubles avec des draps ? interrogea Félix.

Super, en plus il fallait que ce vampire remarque les moindres détails ! En réalité, ils savaient depuis le début que les Cullen étaient partis pour bien plus longtemps que nous ne le prétendions. Nous étions foutues. Ils avaient compris que les Cullen n'avaient pas l'intention de revenir de sitôt et donc pas non plus de me transformer. Autrement dit, nous devions mourir. Pour emporter le secret des vampires dans notre tombe. Enfin, c'était ce qu'ils croyaient. Car, comme vous le savez, nous n'étions pas les seules à être au courant.

Devant notre silence, Aro afficha un sourire faussement attristé tandis que ses compagnons semblèrent soudain très intéressés par la situation. Ils allaient enfin être autorisés à nous manger, youpi ! Ils n'attendirent d'ailleurs pas le feu vert de l'ancien :

- NON ! hurlai-je quand Félix, qui reluquait Anna depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés, se rua sur elle.

Mais il ne la mordit pas. Il se positionna juste derrière elle et lui attrapa brutalement les cheveux, lui arrachant un gémissement de douleur, pour lui mettre la tête en arrière afin de rendre plus accessible son cou appétissant.

- Dommage, murmura-t-il à l'oreille d'Anna. J'aurais pu faire tellement d'autres choses que te tuer…

- Je suis vraiment navré, reprit Aro. Sincèrement. J'aurais aimé que les choses se passent différemment, mais vous ne me laissez guère le choix. Edward ne va pas être content, mais il ne pourra s'en prendre qu'à lui-même. Adieu Isabella Swan, j'aurais vraiment adoré assister à ton mariage.

A peine eut-il fini sa phrase que Démétri s'approcha vivement de moi. Apparemment, Félix et lui étaient les deux chasseurs du clan. Je vis ma dernière heure arriver, ainsi que celle de ma sœur, quand un cri stoppa net dans leur élan nos deux assaillants :

- Aro ! Arrête ça tout de suite !

Je crus défaillir en reconnaissant la voix de Carlisle et eus l'impression de rêver en voyant arriver les Cullen. Mon cœur s'emballa à la vision d'Edward qui fixait Aro, un air horrifié déformant son beau visage. Ils étaient revenus !

Anna :

Environ une heure plus tard, nous nous trouvions tous dans le salon de la grande villa blanche. La meute au complet, Charlie et Billy nous avaient rejoints car j'avais appelé Jacob et Papa pour les prévenir du retour des Cullen. Ceux-là nous avaient expliqué qu'ils avaient immédiatement accouru quand Alice avait perçu la décision d'Aro de venir à Forks.

Nous étions donc tous éparpillés dans la pièce qui avait retrouvé son état normal. Les draps blancs avaient disparu et la vie était revenue dans l'habitation. Pour un peu, on aurait pu croire que les vampires n'étaient jamais partis.

Les Cullen s'étaient arrangés avec les Volturi qui étaient repartis sans trop discuter, ravis d'être toujours conviés au mariage le plus incroyable de leur existence.

Les Cullen avaient mis les choses au clair avec nous aussi. Le mariage était toujours prévu pour le treize août et la transformation aurait bien lieu ensuite. En gros, rien n'avait changé. Au contraire, ils étaient plus persuadés que jamais que leur vie était à Forks, avec la meute et nous. Finalement, cette « pause » avait eu du bon. D'autant plus qu'à présent tous les Cullen étaient immunisés contre le sang humain, au même titre que Carlisle, y compris Jasper. Après ce qui c'était passé – et qui avait été la cause de leur départ –, le patriarche les avait entraînés intensivement à résister à l'appel du sang. Nous n'aurions donc, a priori, plus aucun problème de ce genre.

Une fois toutes les questions posées et les réponses apportées, l'ambiance était plutôt détendue. Nos amis étaient revenus, nous ne pouvions que nous réjouir. Seth et Emmett se chamaillaient déjà, Jasper et Paul avaient engagé un bras de fer, encouragés par le reste de la meute. Edward et Bella s'étaient excusés avant de s'éclipser, ils avaient certainement beaucoup de choses à se dire. Jake et moi suivions attentivement le bras de fer endiablé, depuis le canapé, tout en nous câlinant. Paul finit par céder et tout le monde acclama Jasper qui afficha un sourire vainqueur, sous le regard fier d'Alice.

- Trouvez-vous une chambre ! s'exclama le perdant en s'adressant à nous. C'est vous qui m'avez déconcentré !

« C'est ça ! Et la mauvaise foi, tu connais ? », pensai-je en levant les yeux au ciel. Jacob et moi ne faisions rien de suffisamment obscène pour être obligés de nous isoler. Ce n'était pas dans notre habitude d'exposer nos cajoleries devant les gens, au risque de choquer les plus sensibles – dont Paul ne faisait absolument pas partie, soit dit en passant.

**2 Avril**

Anna :

Deux mois avaient passé depuis l'incident avec les Volturi et la vie à Forks avait repris son cours normal. La joie et les éclats de rires ponctuaient les journées et Bella était plus rayonnante que jamais. Les préparatifs de son mariage allaient bon train et le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que cela ne manquerait pas d'allure. Alice et Esmée décidaient de tout et elles nous préparaient une décoration grandiose. Décidément, les Cullen ne faisaient jamais les choses à moitié !

En ce samedi après-midi, je me trouvais donc dans la quincaillerie des parents de Mike afin d'acheter des outils et des vis supplémentaires pour le bricolage que nécessitait l'installation du décor. Une fois mes achats terminés, je repris la route à pied en direction de la villa vampirique.

Je commençai à m'enfoncer dans la forêt quand je me sentis soudain tirée en arrière. Un corps se colla au mien et une main se plaqua sur ma bouche pour m'empêcher de hurler. Dès que mon assaillant fut certain que je ne crierais pas, il desserra son étreinte et je me retournai vivement pour lui faire face. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise quand j'aperçus Logan, qui affichait un air mécontent.

- Tu vas encore retrouver ton indigène ? me demanda-t-il. Quand vas-tu te rendre compte qu'il est indigne de toi ?!

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?! m'exclamai-je en ignorant ses deux questions.

- Figure-toi que j'ai été libéré pour bonne conduite, répondit-il le plus sérieusement du monde.

- C'est impossible, tu aurais dû rester en prison bien plus longtemps que ça. Tu n'y as été que pendant sept mois. Avoue que tu t'es évadé ! m'écriai-je, complètement incrédule.

- Anna chérie, pourquoi faut-il que tu voies le mal partout en moi ? En fin de compte, je n'ai pas réellement commis de crime puisque ce n'était qu'une « tentative », comme ils disent si bien, et je n'avais aucun antécédent judiciaire. Alors, comme je suis un ange, ils m'ont relâché. En tout cas, je vois que mon retour t'enchante ! rétorqua-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

- Pourquoi n'es-tu pas chez ta mère ?

- Parce que je me sens bien à Forks, c'est ma ville. Donc, puisque ma mère n'a pas vendu le manoir, je reprends mes quartiers. Même Alfred revient pour l'occasion, avec les chiens. Et puis, tu sais, tu m'as beaucoup manqué, dit-il en s'approchant de moi alors que je reculai. J'ai été déçu de ne pas te voir, d'ailleurs. Je pensais que la prison t'avais informé de ma requête.

- Elle l'a fait, répliquai-je d'un ton glacial. J'ai reçu une lettre chaque semaine.

- Et tu n'as jamais daigné me rendre visite ? Me détestes-tu réellement à ce point-là ? Je pensais que ta haine envers moi n'était qu'une façade, qu'au fond tu refusais simplement d'admettre que tu m'appréciais. Voire plus…

Sur ces derniers mots, il s'approcha à nouveau dangereusement de moi et je reculai encore…jusqu'à me retrouver aculée contre un arbre. Merde ! C'est vrai que, dans une forêt, ça pouvait arriver.

- J'imagine que tu ne réagis pas comme ça quand c'est ton sauvage qui te regarde ainsi. Te rends-tu compte à quel point ce que tu fais avec lui est ignoble ?!

- En quoi le serait-ce plus qu'avec toi ? crachai-je d'un ton dédaigneux.

- Quel genre de créature crois-tu que cela engendrerait ? répondit-il, dégoûté.

Ce type était vraiment abominable. Jamais je n'aurais cru qu'une personne puisse être à ce point détestable. Ce qu'il disait était si…Ah ! Comment osait-il ?

- Ca va t'étonner, mais les Indiens sont aussi civilisés que toi ! Ils savent ce qu'est la contraception, rétorquai-je, acerbe.

- Mouais, on en reparlera quand il t'aura engrossée d'un bâtard de la pire espèce ! Vraiment, je ne comprends pas, continua-t-il. En quoi ne suis-je pas assez bien pour toi ? Je peux t'offrir une vie de rêve que des tas de filles tueraient pour avoir.

- Alors pourquoi t'acharnes-tu sur moi ? Tu ne cherches même pas à savoir ce qu'est ma définition d'une vie idéale.

- Oui oui, je sais. Tu veux vivre dans la pauvreté et la débauche, au milieu de sauvages sales et analphabètes ! s'exclama-t-il avec un air excédé.

Je levai les yeux au ciel, exaspérée. Il ne comprenait vraiment rien !


	21. Chapter 21

Jacob :

J'étais, comme toute la bande, dans le jardin des Cullen afin de continuer l'installation du décor pour le mariage. J'apportais un tronc d'arbre à Emmett quand je sentis à nouveau cette sensation bizarre. Mon cœur se serra et je lâchai brusquement le tronc. Heureusement, personne ne se trouvait assez près pour être blessé.

- Jake, ça va ? me demanda Embry qui m'avait rejoint.

Je ne répondis pas et me courbai en deux, comme si un étau me serrait les poumons, m'empêchant de respirer. Ca faisait un mal de chien ! C'est le cas de le dire, me direz-vous…

- Jacob ! accourut à son tour Quill.

Oui, je connaissais cette sensation. C'était exactement la même que j'avais ressentie quand James avait failli tuer Anna. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Il fallait que je la trouve. Maintenant.

- Je vais bien, lançai-je à mes amis pour les rassurer.

Puis je partis en courant sur le chemin qu'avait emprunté Anna pour aller à la quincaillerie, sous les regards inquiets de la bande. Je ralentis lorsque j'entendis du bruit. Je me concentrai et tendis l'oreille pour percevoir le moindre son suspect. Du tissu frottait contre l'écorce d'un arbre et des cheveux s'accrochaient dans cette écorce.

Un bruit de succion me dégoûta, mais pas plus qu'un parfum bien trop familier qui ne m'avait pas manqué. Logan Spark !

Anna :

Logan était collé à moi, à présent. L'écorce de l'arbre déchirait mon tee-shirt et lacérait ma peau, à cause de mon agitation. Ses lèvres plongeaient de plus en plus profond dans mon décolleté, déposant des baisers ci et là. Rien que d'y penser, j'en avais des haut-le-cœur. Ça n'allait pas recommencer ! Dans un élan désespéré, je parvins à lever une jambe et mon genou atterri dans les parties sensibles de cet enfoiré. Il recula vivement et se plia en deux sous la douleur.

- La garce ! pesta-t-il en grimaçant.

Ce fut le moment que je choisis pour m'enfuir. Je repris la direction de la villa – en m'arrachant deux ou trois cheveux qui s'étaient coincés dans l'écorce –, sans me retourner. Cependant, je manquai de faire une crise cardiaque quand des bras puissants m'encerclèrent. J'allais hurler en pensant que c'était encore Logan quand je réalisai que les bras en questions étaient anormalement chauds. Ils me firent pivoter sur moi-même et je me retrouvai face à Jacob qui m'intima le silence en posant un doigt sur ma bouche.

Ma grosse frayeur passée, je pus recommencer à respirer. Jake prit ma main dans la sienne et m'entraîna doucement derrière lui en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Je sursautai en entendant une branche craquer et Jacob se plaça devant moi quand Logan apparut.

- Tu te souviens de moi ? demanda Jake.

Et, sans plus de cérémonie, il me lâcha pour lui envoyer son poing dans la figure. Le choc fut si violent et inattendu que Logan s'étala lamentablement dans la boue et Jacob vint s'accroupir près de lui.

- Je t'ai manqué ? l'interrogea-t-il.

Il lui adressa un sourire plus inquiétant qu'autre chose en disant cela. Extérieurement il paraissait plutôt calme, mais ses muscles étaient tendus et ses yeux reflétaient clairement toute la rage qui l'animait.

- Je dois avouer que je ne m'attendais pas à te retrouver aussi tôt, continua Jacob. Alors…qu'est-ce qu'on va faire, hein ? Pas le nez, Emmett s'en est déjà chargé la dernière fois. Peut-être la jambe, ou bien le bras. Dis-moi, qu'est-ce que tu préfères ?

A chaque fois qu'il mentionnait une partie de l'anatomie de Logan, Jake posait sa main dessus et Logan commençait à trembler et transpirer ostensiblement en affichant un air horrifié. Je devais admettre que Jacob était franchement flippant, à l'instant. Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça.

- Vraiment, je ne sais pas quoi faire de toi, reprit Jake. Il faut dire que tu ne m'aides pas beaucoup. Aurais-tu perdu ta langue en prison ? Et si j'appelais Emmett ? Il aura bien une idée…

Le regard de l'Indien était de plus en plus terrifiant et, à l'évocation du vampire, Logan se releva précipitamment et détala comme un lapin en s'assurant que Jacob ne le suivait pas.

- C'est ça, va pleurer chez Papa ! s'exclama ce dernier. Ah non, c'est vrai, tu ne peux pas. Il est en prison ! Quel dommage !

Jacob se redressa et, lorsqu'il ne put plus distinguer la silhouette du brun, il me rejoignit. J'avais encore découvert une autre facette de sa personnalité, aujourd'hui. Celle-ci faisait ressortir toute sa dangerosité. Je venais de réaliser que le « soleil » de la bande – le plus gentil, le plus patient, le plus joyeux, le plus souriant, le plus tout – pouvait se montrer extrêmement menaçant. Aujourd'hui, j'avais pleinement pris conscience que mon petit-ami était une créature potentiellement mortelle. J'imaginais sans peine ce que pouvaient ressentir ses victimes quand il passait en mode « tueur ». Même s'il s'agissait exclusivement de vils vampires, j'eus pitié d'eux en pensant au regard meurtrier démentiel que Jacob avait lancé à Logan. Je n'aimerais pas que ce soit la dernière chose que je voie.

Oui, Jacob était tellement adorable avec moi que j'en oubliais, parfois, sa moitié animale capable des pires choses qui soient. Mais elle ne me faisait pas peur. Jake savait se contrôler. Jamais il ne me ferait de mal, j'en étais persuadée.

Carlisle :

Nous avions tous été infiniment rassurés en voyant Jacob revenir avec Anna, sain et sauf. En effet, aucun d'entre nous n'avait compris ce qui lui était arrivé pour qu'il parte aussi soudainement et nous nous étions fait un sang d'encre car il n'avait vraiment pas l'air bien. Cependant, nous nous étions encore tous inquiétés quand nous avions vu le tee-shirt déchiré et taché de sang d'Anna. Elle nous avait expliqué ce qui s'était passé et nous avions dû empêcher Emmett d'aller chez Logan Spark pour le tuer.

J'étais à présent assis sur le canapé du salon, derrière Anna qui avait enlevé son tee-shirt pour que je puisse la soigner. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, mais mieux valait éviter que cela s'infecte.

Tout le monde s'était rassemblé dans la pièce pour parler de la situation mais, en fin de compte, un silence plutôt pesant régnait sur l'assemblée. Charlie se pinçait l'arête du nez d'un air à la fois inquiet, irrité et désespéré. C'était lui qui avait mis Logan en prison et je pense qu'il aurait aimé l'y voir un peu plus longtemps. Avec des preuves aussi accablantes contre lui, Logan n'aurait jamais dû en sortir avant d'avoir fait au moins un an. Il y avait donc de quoi être assez agacé.

- Je ne comprends pas, avoua Emmett qui se décida enfin à dire tout haut ce que tout le monde pensait tout bas. Comment ont-ils pu le laisser sortir aussi tôt ?

- Caledon Spark a beau être en prison, il est toujours bourré de fric et n'a pas perdu ses relations, répondit Charlie d'un air las. Ca n'a donc pas dû être bien compliqué de faire libérer Logan, d'autant plus qu'il est encore mineur*.

- Ce n'est pas normal ! s'emporta Seth. Pourquoi est-ce que ce sont toujours les plus riches qui s'en sortent ?!

- Hélas, j'ai bien peur que ce soit ainsi que le monde d'aujourd'hui fonctionne, dis-je tristement.

- Non, ça a toujours été comme ça, me corrigea Jasper. Tout est toujours une histoire d'argent.

Il y eut un soupir général, comme un assentiment unanime à contrecœur.

Jacob :

Ce soir, Anna et moi sortions au seul et unique bar de Forks avec Mike, Jessica, Eric et Angela. Nous avions sympathisé au bal de Noël et, depuis, nous nous entendions plutôt bien. J'appréciais particulièrement Eric et Angela. Il était drôle et elle était intelligente, ce qui permettait d'avoir des conversations à la fois enrichissantes et amusantes. Eric et Mike formaient également un duo assez cocasse. Alors, s'ils décidaient de pousser la chansonnette – le bar faisait karaoké –, ça promettait ! D'autant plus que, connaissant Eric, ils étaient parfaitement capables de le faire.

Nous les retrouvâmes donc à vingt-et-une heure, sur le parking du centre-ville. Eric paraissait très en forme. La soirée allait être longue… Ils vinrent nous saluer et nous entrâmes tous dans le bar. Il y avait déjà un peu de monde, mais pas trop. Il était encore tôt. Le pic de fréquentation se situait, à peu près, entre vingt-deux heures et deux heures du matin.

- Ah, salut les jeunes ! nous accueillit gaiement Matthew, le patron du bar.

Nous venions régulièrement ici donc il nous connaissait bien, et c'était un ami de Charlie. Nous nous installâmes à notre table habituelle, dans un coin de la pièce, et commandâmes à boire. Quand nous fûmes servis, la soirée put commencer. Comme d'ordinaire, Matthew vint discuter un peu avec nous.

- Comment ça va, Anna ? J'ai entendu dire que le fils Spark serait revenu en ville.

Elle lui adressa un sourire désolé pour lui signifier que Logan était effectivement de retour, mais que tout allait bien. Je me rapprochai d'elle sur la banquette et passai un bras autour de ses épaules pour lui montrer que j'étais là, en cas de besoin. Bien sûr, elle le savait déjà, mais ça ne coûtait rien de le lui rappeler.

Environ trois quarts d'heure plus tard, notre soirée battait son plein, entre conneries, débilité et éclats de rires. Comme je l'avais prédit, Mike et Eric montèrent sur l'estrade pour enchanter la salle de leurs merveilleux timbres de voix – ironique, moi ? – avec une chanson d'un très haut niveau intellectuel qui eut au moins l'avantage d'amuser la galerie. Ils se déchaînèrent tellement que, lorsqu'ils revinrent s'assoir, ils étaient éméchés et en sueur comme s'ils venaient de donner un concert de plusieurs heures.

Vers vingt-deux heures, le bar s'était bien rempli et les discussions allaient bon train…jusqu'à ce qu'une nouvelle personne passe la porte. Un silence de mort plana quand toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Logan Spark. Je sentis Anna se raidir à côté de moi et mes muscles se crispèrent.

Logan, ravi de son effet, afficha un sourire amusé et alla s'assoir au bar comme si tout était parfaitement normal. Et, en y repensant, ça l'était. Il sortait de prison, d'accord, mais en quoi cela lui interdisait-il de se rendre dans des lieux publics ? On parlait toujours de donner une deuxième chance aux taulards mais, quand vous vous sentiez concerné, vous ne l'envisagiez plus de la même manière. Pourtant, Logan avait autant le droit que n'importe qui d'autre d'être ici.

Je dus me retenir de lui sauter à la gorge lorsqu'il se tourna vers notre table pour adresser un sourire radieux à Anna, sous le regard mauvais de toutes les personnes présentes. Evidemment, rien n'était secret à Forks. Alors, quand Logan avait été arrêté pour tentative de viol, tout le monde avait immédiatement su que la victime était Anna.

Il se retourna vers le bar et commanda à boire. Après un long moment d'hésitation, Matthew finit par le servir, non sans manifester clairement son dégoût que Logan ignora royalement.

*_Vous l'aurez deviné, Caledon est le père de Logan. Et, vous le savez sûrement, aux Etats-Unis la majorité est à 21 ans. Or, Logan en a 18._


	22. Chapter 22

Jacob :

Les discussions avaient repris leur cours après l'arrivée de Logan, mais la plupart des gens lui jetait toujours des regards méprisants par intermittence. Quant à lui, il ne se souciait nullement des autres et se contentait de siroter tranquillement sa boisson.

Eric essayait tant bien que mal de détendre l'atmosphère, mais l'ambiance à notre table avait été considérablement plombée. Jessica et Angela n'arrêtaient pas de jeter des coups d'œil à Anna comme si elle allait s'évanouir ou péter un câble d'une minute l'autre. Celle-ci était en réalité simplement agacée par les yeux de Logan qui ne la lâchaient pas. Je serais bien allé le foutre dehors à coups de pied au cul, mais je n'en avais aucun droit et Matthew détestait qu'il y ait du grabuge dans son bar.

Quand Logan eut finit son verre, je me remplis d'espoir à l'idée qu'il s'en aille, mais ça aurait été trop beau. Bien au contraire, il se dirigea vers l'estrade et parla aux musiciens. Quelques secondes plus tard, de la musique surgit des instruments et Logan se plaça derrière le micro. Il chantait, lui ? Il ne manquait plus que ça ! Tout le monde se tut pour l'écouter. Il riva son regard à celui d'Anna – pour mon plus grand déplaisir – et entonna sa chanson.

Il est des mots qu'on peut penser,  
>Mais à n'pas dire en société.<br>Moi je m'fous de la société,  
>Et de sa prétendue moralité.<p>

J'aimerais simplement faire l'amour avec toi,  
>J'aimerais simplement faire l'amour avec toi.<br>Ouh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
>Ouh oh oh oh oh oh oh<p>

Bien sûr moi je pourrais te dire,  
>Que je n'vis que par ton sourire,<br>Que tes yeux sont de tous les yeux les plus bleus.  
>Lalalala lalala lalala<p>

Moi je veux faire l'amour avec toi,  
>Moi je veux faire l'amour avec toi.<br>Ouh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
>Ouh oh oh oh oh oh oh<p>

D'aucuns diront 'on ne peut pas,  
>Parler à une jeune fille comme ça'.<br>Ceux-là le font, mais ne le disent pas.  
>Moi c'est un rêve et ce soir c'est pour ça,<p>

Que moi je veux faire l'amour avec toi,  
>Moi je veux faire l'amour avec toi.<br>Ouh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
>Ouh oh oh oh oh oh oh<p>

Quand il eut finit de chanter, la musique s'arrêta et plus aucun son ne fut audible. Personne ne dit rien, personne n'applaudit. Tout le monde le regardait avec de grands yeux ronds, à la fois étonné par le fait qu'il chantait plutôt bien, l'enfoiré, et choqué qu'il ait osé chanter ça. En regardant Anna droit dans les yeux, qui plus est. Autrement dit, le message était clair. Il venait de lui demander explicitement, devant tout le monde, de coucher avec lui. Devant moi, bordel ! Anna, quant à elle, était aussi rouge qu'il lui était possible de l'être, à la fois de gêne et de colère.

- Dit comme ça, on aurait presque envie d'accepter ! chuchota Jessica qui attira tout de même tous les regards sur elle.

Devant le manque de réaction général, Logan finit par descendre de l'estrade et vint vers nous, sans quitter Anna des yeux. Celle-ci se leva brusquement et, sans un mot, lui administra une gifle magistrale qui résonna dans toute la pièce avant de sortir du bar, sans un regard en arrière. La joue de Logan devint vite écarlate, mais il resta planté là, sans comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Je me levai à mon tour, suivi de Mike, Jessica, Eric et Angela, payai Matthew sans rien dire et envoyai mon poing cogner la joue déjà rougie de Logan qui s'écroula par terre. Je n'avais pas pu maîtriser ma force, le coup était parti tout seul. En tout cas, sa joue se souviendrait de cette soirée !

- Ce que tu viens de faire était une très mauvaise idée, lançai-je à Logan en le toisant de toute ma hauteur. Ne recommence jamais ça, surtout pas devant moi. A moins que tu ne veuilles reprendre notre discussion de cet après-midi, le menaçai-je tandis qu'il se relevait pour s'éloigner. Au fait, tu ne portes pas plainte pour coups et blessures, cette fois-ci ? Que t'est-il arrivé en prison pour que tu te ramollisses à ce point ? Ou es-tu incapable de faire quoi que ce soit sans ton père ?

A ces mots, Logan m'assassina du regard, mais je sortis du bar sans plus me préoccuper de lui, saluant Matthew au passage. Je retrouvai Anna qui m'attendait dehors, adossée à ma Golf. Nous dîmes au revoir aux autres et montâmes dans la voiture, en direction de la maison Swan. Puisque nous allions encore tous travailler demain chez les Cullen pour la préparation du mariage, Bella dormait chez eux et Charlie chez mon père pour être plus près. Anna et moi avions donc la maison pour nous tous seuls.

Le trajet se fit en silence et, une fois arrivés, Anna fonça dans la salle de bain où elle s'enferma à clé. Je l'entendis se déshabiller et faire couler l'eau. Une bonne douche chaude lui ferait du bien, du moins je l'espérais. J'en profitai pour aller dans sa chambre enlever mes chaussures et mon tee-shirt. J'avais beau en porter presque tous les jours, je me sentais toujours à l'étroit là-dedans. Finalement, j'ôtai carrément mes chaussettes et mon pantalon pour me retrouver en boxer. Nous étions seuls alors autant me mettre à l'aise.

L'eau coula une bonne dizaine de minutes et, quand elle s'arrêta, je me rendis compte qu'Anna pleurait. Je me dirigeai vers la salle de bain et frappai à la porte. Aucune réponse ne me parvint, à part ses pleurs discrets.

- Anna, ouvre-moi, s'il te plait.

Toujours rien.

- Anna, tentai-je à nouveau quand la porte se déverrouilla.

J'entrai dans la pièce et la trouvai assise sur le bord de la baignoire, enroulée dans une serviette, trempée de la tête aux pieds. Je m'assis à même le sol – pour ne pas démolir la baignoire qui n'aurait jamais supporté notre poids à tous les deux – et fis doucement glisser Anna à côté de moi pour la serrer dans mes bras. Je la calai contre mon torse et posai ma tête sur la sienne en caressant ses cheveux mouillés qui dégoulinaient sur sa serviette. Je l'entendis renifler pour tenter de ravaler ses larmes et elle s'essuya maladroitement les yeux avec ses doigts.

- Je suis ridicule, hein ? me demanda-t-elle sans parvenir à arrêter de pleurer.

- Bien sûr que non, répondis-je en déposant un baiser sur son front. Tout le monde a le droit de craquer de temps en temps. C'est normal.

- J'en ai tellement marre, Jacob. Pourquoi moi ?! Il y a des milliards d'autres filles sur cette planète !

- C'est bien connu, on veut toujours ce qu'on ne peut pas avoir. Et j'avoue que je le comprends, dans un sens, dis-je en souriant malicieusement. Qui ne voudrait pas de toi ?

- Il y a tout de même une petite nuance entre bien vouloir de moi et me harceler à longueurs de journées !

- Chacun sa méthode, j'imagine. Même si certaines sont bien moins efficaces que d'autres, dis-je en soupirant.

- Tu désires une autre fille ? me demanda-t-elle de but en blanc en me regardant très sérieusement.

- Quoi ?! m'exclamai-je sans comprendre où elle avait été cherché une idée pareille.

- Tu as dit qu'on voulait toujours ce qu'on ne pouvait pas avoir. Bien que je pense que n'importe quelle fille serait ravie que tu t'intéresses à elle.

Je souris, pris son visage entre mes grandes mains et caressai ses joues humides.

- Là, tu es ridicule ! dis-je avec un sourire moqueur.

Elle se vengea en me donnant un léger coup à l'épaule, mais rit de bon cœur.

- Anna, continuai-je, je suis éperdument amoureux de ma copine et parfaitement comblé avec elle. Je n'ai besoin d'aucune autre fille. Je n'aime que toi, lui soufflai-je à l'oreille.

Mon souffle chaud la fit frissonner et elle rougit de plaisir. Cela faisait environ sept mois que nous étions ensemble et elle réagissait toujours aussi vivement quand je lui disais que je l'aimais. Dès que j'étais près d'elle, Anna ne répondait plus d'elle-même, et je devais avouer que je n'étais pas peu fier. Je n'étais pas aveugle, je savais très bien que je faisais de l'effet à pas mal de filles. Mais avec Anna, c'était vraiment trop drôle ! Le moindre petit geste ou regard de ma part la rendait complètement folle, sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire. Et j'adorais ça. J'adorais voir ses joues s'empourprer et sa respiration s'accélérer. J'adorais entendre son cœur s'emballer au moindre de nos contacts. Je l'aimais.

Anna :

C'était vraiment dingue l'effet qu'il me faisait ! Il pouvait faire absolument tout ce qu'il voulait de moi, j'étais totalement incapable de lui résister. Surtout dans ces moments-là, j'étais sa merci complète. Quels moments ? Ceux-là. Vous savez, quand nous n'étions que tous les deux et qu'il se collait contre moi alors qu'il ne portait qu'un boxer et que j'étais à moitié nue. C'est-à-dire quand sa peau brûlante touchait la mienne et qu'il me regardait avec ces yeux-là en me disant qu'il m'aimait. Vous voyez, maintenant ? Eh bien imaginez un peu ce que je ressentais, moi, dans ces moments-là !

Sans prévenir, il lâcha mon visage pour passer un bras dans mon dos, l'autre sous mes genoux, et me souleva en se relevant. Je m'accrochai à son cou, de peur de tomber, même si je savais pertinemment qu'il m'aurait rattrapée.

- Jake ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

Il ne répondit pas et se contenta de me porter jusqu'à ma chambre. Il referma la porte derrière lui d'un coup de pied et me reposa délicatement sur le sol. Seulement, vous savez comme les serviettes de bain tiennent tellement bien qu'elles tombent toujours au moment où vous vous y attendez le moins ? Ne riez pas, je suis sûre que ça vous est déjà arrivé ! Eh bien voilà : dans le mouvement, ma serviette se détacha et tomba par terre. Ce qui eut pour effet de me faire rougir comme une tomate et je la ramassai le plus vite possible pour me cacher derrière. Ce qui était totalement idiot puisque Jake m'avait déjà vue nue plus d'une fois – c'était rien de le dire. Il connaissait mon corps par cœur, mais c'était un réflexe pudique presque vital qui ne me quitterait jamais.

Pour appuyer mes propos, Jacob éclata de rire devant ma réaction et je me sentis vraiment débile. Bizarrement, là il n'essayait pas de me soutenir en me disant que c'était normal, que ça arrivait à tout le monde. Non, tout ce qu'il trouvait à faire, c'était se foutre de ma gueule. Petit-ami indigne !

- Laisse-moi deviner, je suis ridicule, c'est ça ? m'exclamai-je en affichant un air faussement mécontent.

Il me sourit et s'approcha lentement de moi.

- De toute façon, tu es bien mieux…comme ça ! dit-il en m'arrachant la serviette des mains pour l'envoyer à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Il me reluqua de la tête aux pieds avec un sourire satisfait.

- Ca va, le spectacle est à ton goût ? lui demandai-je en mettant les mains sur les hanches pour manifester ma désapprobation.

- Je dois bien avouer que oui, répondit-il en fonçant sur moi pour m'embrasser.

Je chancelai un peu, sous la surprise, et nous nous écroulâmes sur le lit qui était juste derrière moi. Les mains chaudes de Jacob ne perdirent pas de temps pour parcourir mon corps, allant de mes fesses à mes seins, et ses lèvres s'emparèrent de mon cou, me mordant presque. Je m'accrochai à lui comme je le pouvais pour ne pas défaillir, lui griffant le dos et les épaules.

Nos ébats étaient plutôt aléatoires : parfois d'une tendresse infinie, parfois plus bestiaux qu'autre chose – comme ce soir – quand il avait besoin de laisser sa moitié animale s'exprimer, mais toujours incroyablement intenses. Et c'était encore plus fort à chaque fois. A chaque fois, nos corps se mêlaient pour ne faire qu'un dans une étreinte parfaite et passionnée. A chaque fois, j'avais l'impression de me consumer de désir et mourir de plaisir. A chaque fois, j'en aimais encore plus Jake, si c'était possible.


	23. Chapter 23

**9 Avril**

Bella :

Enfin ! Après des semaines de travail, le décor principal du mariage était installé. Il ne restait plus que les finitions. Pour la décoration, s'entend. Quant au reste, Esmée et Alice étaient en débat constant pour savoir quel serait le menu du repas, à quoi ressemblerait le gâteau…

Bien que le mariage ne soit que dans quatre mois encore, elles voulaient tout régler assez rapidement pour être sûres que tout serait parfaitement prêt, ainsi qu'afin de ne pas être prises au dépourvu par d'éventuels aléas. Je n'allais pas leur en vouloir d'être prévoyantes !

Mais, évidemment, une question essentielle persistait : le choix des tenues. Notamment celui de la robe de mariée. Voilà pourquoi, en ce samedi après-midi, Esmée, Alice, Rosalie, Anna et moi arpentions les magasins de mariage. Pour l'occasion, les vampires nous avaient carrément emmenées à Seattle. Nous n'étions qu'entre filles car elles avaient jugé que nos robes étaient le plus important. Les costumes des garçons devraient attendre.

Après quelques boutiques bourgeoises, je commençais à désespérer que nous trouvions notre bonheur, jusqu'à ce que nous entrions dans un magasin de luxe où ma sœur et moi n'aurions jamais pensé mettre les pieds un jour. Les Cullen tenaient absolument à payer tous les vêtements eux-mêmes car ils voulaient que tout le monde soit au top de l'élégance, donc Esmée nous avait dit de ne pas faire attention aux prix. Alice et Rosalie allaient se faire une joie de tous nous habiller !

J'imaginais déjà les protestations des loups quand Alice voudrait les engoncer dans des smokings. Quoique Jacob n'avait pas été traumatisé par son expérience au bal de Noël. C'étaient plutôt les pieds d'Anna qui avaient souffert, ce soir-là. Et, ça, ça m'inquiétais beaucoup plus. Nous allions toutes subir le même sort pour le jour du mariage. Quand on dit qu'il faut souffrir pour être belle, vous ne savez pas ce que cela veut vraiment dire tant que vous n'êtes pas passée entre les mains d'Alice Cullen ! Ma sœur en était témoin : entre le corset et les escarpins, je peux vous dire qu'elle n'était pas prête d'oublier.

Nous pénétrâmes donc dans la majestueuse boutique et un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, plutôt efféminé, vint nous accueillir.

- Alors, par qui commence-t-on ? demanda-t-il en arborant un sourire éblouissant. Peut-être vaut-il mieux garder le meilleur pour la fin, si je puis me permettre. Qui est la mariée ?

- Entièrement d'accord, déclara Alice en me désignant du doigt. Esmée, si tu le veux bien, honneur à la mère du marié.

Celle-ci sourit et fit un pas en avant, vers le monsieur.

- Bien, dit-il en adoptant un air plus sérieux. Des désirs particuliers ? Une couleur spécifique ?

- A vous de me conseiller, répondit-elle, mais j'avais pensé à du violet. Pas trop foncé, cela serait trop triste, mais lavande ou lilas, peut-être.

- En effet, cela collerait parfaitement avec votre teint ainsi qu'avec vos cheveux, se réjouit le vendeur.

Après avoir fait essayer plusieurs robes à Esmée, sur lesquelles nous avions toutes donnée notre avis, il trouva enfin la bonne. Elle était d'un violet assez gai et lumineux qui se mariait à la perfection avec le teint clair de la matriarche. La robe s'arrêtait au-dessus des genoux et épousait les formes de la jeune femme comme si elle avait été peinte sur elle. Son raisonnable décolleté s'évasait pour laisser ses épaules presque entièrement dénudées, formant seulement des courtes et fines « manches » à volants sur le haut des bras. Esmée était tout bonnement radieuse. Cette tenue s'accorderait parfaitement avec un ensemble de bijoux et des chaussures argentés.

- Excellent ! s'exclama le vendeur d'un ton enjoué tandis qu'Esmée allait retirer la robe dans une cabine.

- Aux demoiselles d'honneur, maintenant, déclara Alice en se levant du canapé sur lequel nous étions assises.

Rosalie la rejoignit en empoignant Anna par le bras pour qu'elle fasse de même. Elles s'alignèrent devant l'homme qui les examina une à une.

- Hum…les choses se compliquent, annonça-t-il. Il va falloir trouver une robe qui vous aille à toutes les trois alors que vous n'avez pas du tout la même morphologie, ainsi qu'une couleur qui mette également chacune d'entre vous en valeur. Intéressant…voyons si j'arrive à relever le défi !

Il saisit des rubans de différentes couleurs, posés sur une table, et les plaça à côté de chacun des visages des trois filles afin de définir quelle couleur leur conviendrait le mieux. Après en avoir essayé une bonne dizaine – sans exagérer –, il déclara enfin :

- J'ai trouvé ! Il vous faut du doré. Cela fait ressortir vos yeux – il désigna Alice et Rosalie – et s'accorde parfaitement à vos cheveux – il s'adressa à Anna. Cette couleur sublime votre teint, à toutes les trois, bien que vous – il montra Anna – soyez bien plus hâlée que vos deux camarades. Qu'en dites-vous ? nous demanda-t-il à Esmée et moi.

- Cela me semble merveilleux ! s'extasia celle-ci.

Et c'était reparti ! Le vendeur sortit presque toutes les robes dorées qu'il avait en réserve et les fit toutes essayer aux filles. Elles en enfilèrent au moins quinze – sans rire –, mais il y avait toujours quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Soit une robe allait très bien à Rosalie, mais pas aux autres qui étaient plus petites ; soit une autre était parfaite pour Alice et Rosalie qui étaient très fines, mais moins pour Anna qui avait plus de formes au niveau du bassin. Je finis par croire que nous n'y arriverions jamais, lorsque le monsieur parut avoir l'idée du siècle et s'exclama :

- Je sais ! Je reviens tout de suite.

Et à peine eut-il fini sa phrase qu'il s'était déjà évaporé dans l'arrière-boutique. Il réapparut quelques secondes plus tard avec trois robes identiques sur les bras. Il en tendit une à chacune, en vérifiant qu'il donnait la bonne taille, et elles partirent les essayer en cabines. Deux minutes plus tard, elles ressortirent toutes en même temps et le résultat nous sauta immédiatement aux yeux : c'était la bonne, cette fois-ci. Les robes leur allaient à merveille, à toutes les trois.

Elles étaient dorées clair, si l'on peut dire, pas scintillantes façon bling-bling. Splendides, sans être clinquantes. Toutes en finesse et en délicatesse. Les robes étaient longues au point qu'on ne voyait plus les pieds des filles, moulantes sur tout le haut du corps et au niveau du bassin, puis droites jusqu'en bas, avant de s'élargir au sol. Elles mettaient leurs poitrines en valeur avec un décolleté généreux, sans être vulgaire, et tenaient grâce à de fines bretelles. Il n'y avait pas à dire, ces robes illuminaient leur peau et les filles étaient absolument rayonnantes. Avec des bijoux en or, l'ensemble serait magnifique.

Comme l'avait prédit le vendeur, cette couleur faisait ressortir les yeux, qui semblaient encore plus dorés qu'à l'ordinaire, des deux Cullen et se reflétait dans les boucles blondes d'Anna, encore plus flamboyantes que lorsque celle-ci se trouvait en plein soleil. Les trois filles étaient tout simplement plus radieuses que jamais dans ces robes qui dessinaient nettement leur corps, comme si elles avaient été cousues directement sur elles. Je connaissais des mecs qui n'allaient pas s'en remettre !

Anna :

Nous ressortîmes encore une heure plus tard – eh oui, rien que ça – du magasin. Au final, nous y avions passé presque tout l'après-midi et le vendeur avait dû faire son plus gros chiffre de l'année. En effet, trouver la robe de mariée idéale pour Bella n'avait pas non plus été une mince affaire. Mais ça avait valu le coup : sa robe était sublime. Blanche, évidemment, et plutôt classique à première vue, sur le devant. Mais tout se jouait dans le dos et sur les manches longues qui étaient si méticuleusement travaillés qu'ils n'avaient pu être brodés qu'à la main, ce qui avait dû représenter un travail colossal pour les fabricants. Je n'avais même pas osé demander son prix. Quoique la mienne n'avait pas dû être donnée non plus. Ce mariage allait sans aucun doute être le plus resplendissant auquel j'assisterais de toute mon existence.

**10 Avril**

Anna :

Ce matin, j'étais seule à la maison. Charlie s'était levé tôt pour aller pêcher avec Billy et Harry, et Bella était partie en promenade avec les Cullen. Ça faisait du bien d'être seule, de temps en temps. Je pouvais faire ce que je voulais. J'étais en train de prendre mon petit-déjeuner quand quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Abandonnant mes céréales à contrecœur, j'allais ouvrir, me demandant bien qui ça pouvait être à cette heure-là. A peine avais-je entrouvert la porte que je la refermai aussitôt, mais le pied de mon visiteur se glissa juste avant pour la bloquer.

- Je vois que les bonnes manières ne sont pas de mise, le matin. Tu pourrais au moins dire bonjour, Anna !

J'appuyai de toutes mes forces contre la porte en espérant que ça écraserait son pied et donc que Logan le retirerait pour que je puisse verrouiller la porte, mais il mit également tout son poids dessus et je fus obligée de la lâcher en reculant.

- Tu es d'une hospitalité extraordinaire ! me dit-il avec un sourire en coin en refermant la porte derrière lui et en la verrouillant. Allons, Anna chérie, je ne te veux aucun mal. Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ?

Le salop. Je ne savais pas depuis combien de temps il préparait son coup, mais il était clair qu'il avait dû planquer devant la maison pour savoir que je serais seule. Depuis combien de temps m'observait-il ? Depuis combien de jours ?

Je m'enfuis en direction de la première porte qui se présentait : celle de la cuisine. Je réalisai aussitôt que ce n'était pas très intelligent car je n'avais aucune issue – à part essayer de me faufiler par la fenêtre –, mais c'était trop tard. Logan m'avait déjà rejointe. Je m'éloignai le plus possible de lui et nous tournâmes un moment autour de la table. Agacé, Logan finit par l'envoyer valser violemment, dans un vacarme assourdissant, et je ne pus retenir un cri d'horreur. Il n'y avait plus aucun obstacle entre lui et moi et une lueur démentielle étincelait dans son regard comme jamais je n'en avais vue auparavant. Mon bol de céréales était tombé en même temps que la table et s'était fracassé par terre, de même que le support à couteaux, lui aussi posé sur la table, qui avait atterri sur le sol si brutalement que les couteaux s'en étaient échappés.

Logan m'attrapa tellement brutalement le bras que je glissai et m'étalai à moitié par terre, toujours retenue par sa main. Il en profita pour s'allonger sur moi et je me débattis tellement qu'il reçut des coups ci et là, sans parvenir à saisir mes poignets. Comprenant qu'il n'arriverait à rien comme ça, il entreprit de m'enlever ma nuisette, mais notre position ne rendait pas les choses évidentes. Irrité, il la déchira carrément au niveau du décolleté et je paniquai franchement. Je tournai la tête, à la recherche d'une échappatoire ou de n'importe quel objet qui pourrait m'aider, quand mes yeux se posèrent sur l'un des couteaux gisant au sol. Il n'était pas tout près mais, avec un peu de chance, j'arriverais peut-être à l'atteindre.

Jacob :

Même s'il n'y avait aucune menace particulière en ce moment, les membres de la meute se relayaient régulièrement pour patrouiller, juste au cas où. Le plus souvent, tout ce que nous avions à faire, c'était d'éviter des bagarres entre des mecs bourrés qui sortaient du bar. J'avais fait mon tour de garde jusqu'à très tard hier soir – ou très tôt ce matin, si vous préférez – donc, là, je pionçais. Je dormais profondément en rêvant d'Anna – étonnant, n'est-ce pas ? – quand je fus réveillé subitement par un boucan d'enfer qui me fit carrément tomber du lit. Qu'est-ce que ma porte d'entrée avait bien pu faire pour qu'on s'acharne sur elle comme ça ?!

Je me levai et marchai en titubant dans le couloir, les oreilles assaillies par les gros coups sur la porte. Mais que se passait-il de si important pour qu'on ose me sortir du lit ainsi ? Il faudrait qu'il y ait mort d'homme – eh oui, rien de moins ! – pour que je ne songe plus à tuer le bourrin qui était en train de défoncer ma porte !

Arrivé à destination, j'ouvris la porte et faillis faire un bond en arrière quand j'aperçus Anna. Pour le coup, j'étais définitivement réveillé : elle portait uniquement sa nuisette, déchirée et maculée de sang, et tout son corps exprimait une détresse telle que je n'en avais jamais vue de toute ma vie.

- Anna ? Mais qu'est-ce que…?

- J'ai tué Logan.


	24. Chapter 24

Jacob :

Pas encore remis de ma surprise, je m'habillai vite fait tandis qu'Anna prenait une douche. Comme elle dormait souvent chez moi, il y avait quelques fringues à elle dans ma chambre alors elle avait de quoi se changer.

Elle m'avait brièvement expliqué ce qui s'était passé et je n'en revenais toujours pas. Pendant que je dormais tranquillement, Logan s'en était encore pris à elle. Comment était-ce possible ? Pourquoi n'avais-je rien senti venir, comme les dernières fois ? J'avais trouvé très pratique de ressentir sa détresse lorsqu'elle était en danger, mais je commençais à douter de la fiabilité de ce « don ». Etait-ce aléatoire ? Ou bien je n'avais rien senti parce que je dormais ? Dans ce cas, fallait-il que je devienne insomniaque – ce qui était impossible – pour être toujours aux aguets ? Enfin, si Logan était bel et bien mort, il n'y avait plus grande menace pour Anna. Du moins, je l'espérais.

Quand elle fut prête, nous montâmes à bord de ma Golf et fonçâmes vers sa maison. Anna avait immédiatement couru jusque chez moi, sans rien toucher, donc j'allais trouver la « scène du crime » telle quelle.

- C'était un accident, me dit-elle en descendant de la voiture. Je n'ai pas voulu le tuer ! J'ai juste pris le couteau pour lui faire peur, mais il a fait un mouvement brusque et…Je n'ai pas fait exprès !

- Je te crois, Anna, tu le sais bien, répondis-je en lui prenant la main.

Quand nous arrivâmes sur le perron, j'hésitai un instant à entrer. Je n'étais pas certain de vouloir voir ça. Bien sûr, un Spark en moins ne pouvait être qu'une bonne chose, mais un cadavre dans la cuisine des Swan… Quand Charlie allait savoir ça !

- Je ne m'en suis pas rendue compte tout de suite, continua Anna, de plus en plus hystérique. Je n'ai pas compris pourquoi il avait arrêté de bouger, jusqu'à ce que je sente du sang couler sur ma main. C'est seulement à ce moment-là que j'ai réalisé que je l'avais poignardé !

- Ne t'en fais pas, dis-je en la serrant contre moi. Ça va aller.

Je ne savais plus si c'était elle ou moi que j'essayais de rassurer mais, dans un cas comme dans l'autre, ce n'était pas très efficace. En prenant une grande inspiration, j'ouvris la porte de la maison. A première vue, tout semblait normal. Mais je me dirigeai vers la cuisine qui, elle, avait plus l'air d'un champ de bataille qu'autre chose, à l'instant. La table était renversée, le bol d'Anna brisé et du lait et des céréales étalés sur le sol, ainsi que des couteaux…dont l'un était planté dans le torse de Logan. Celui-ci gisait lamentablement par terre, allongé sur le dos, les yeux grands ouverts. Une flaque de sang s'était formée autour de lui, rendant la scène encore plus gore.

J'avais souhaité la mort de Logan à plusieurs reprises, je ne le niais pas, mais voir son cadavre ne me réjouit pas autant que ce que je l'avais imaginé. Loin de là. Premièrement, c'était quand même triste de mourir aussi jeune. Et deuxièmement, c'était Anna qui l'avait tué. Qu'allait-il se passer, maintenant ?

- J'appelle les autres, déclarai-je.

J'avais d'abord pensé à tout faire disparaître sans leur en parler, mais Anna et moi serions incapables de leur mentir et leurs avis pourraient nous éclairer sur la meilleure conduite à adopter.

Charlie :

Quand Jacob nous avait annoncé la nouvelle, nous avions d'abord cru à une blague. Mais il avait insisté et la panique qui perçait dans sa voix, elle, ne plaisantait pas. Après avoir échangé un regard complètement abasourdi, nous avions tous accouru jusqu'à la maison. Chacun avait jeté un œil à la cuisine pour constater les dégâts, puis nous nous étions tous entassés dans le salon. A présent, nous étions en grande conversation pour essayer de déterminer quelle serait la meilleure solution. S'il y avait une chose dont j'étais sûr, c'était que je n'avais pas franchement envie de mettre ma fille en prison.

- Nous pourrions nous débarrasser du corps et faire comme si rien ne s'était passé, proposa Embry.

C'était la première solution à laquelle nous avions tous pensé, celle qui était immédiatement venue à l'esprit de Jacob qui avait même songé un instant à ne pas nous en parler. Et je devais avouer que, même moi – le représentant en chef de la justice –, j'étais tenté de choisir cette option.

- Ce serait injuste, objecta Anna. Tu as pensé à ses parents ? Au bout de plusieurs jours, Logan sera déclaré disparu et personne ne le retrouvera, personne ne saura jamais ce qui s'est passé. On n'a pas le droit de leur faire ça !

Il fallait croire que tout le monde était plutôt séduit par cette solution car, même si certains étaient d'accord avec Anna, aucun d'entre nous ne réagit à son opposition. C'est pourquoi elle reprit :

- Et même en oubliant ses parents, que croyez-vous qu'il va se passer si on fait ça ? On ne sera jamais tranquille : le fait qu'il disparaisse aussi soudainement va attirer les soupçons. Et Jake et moi serons les premiers suspects car tout le monde sait ce qu'il m'a fait et beaucoup ont déjà vu Jacob le menacer.

- Mais, si on fait disparaître toutes les preuves, personne ne pourra prouver quoi que ce soit, contra Quill.

- Alors on va s'empoisonner l'existence avec un meurtre sur la conscience ? Désolée, mais je ne sais pas si j'en serai capable. Je n'arriverai pas à mentir éternellement à tout le monde ! s'exclama Anna. Je ne sais pas comment vous faites, mais comment voulez-vous que je continue à manger tranquillement dans cette cuisine en sachant ce qui s'y est passé ? Ce que j'y ai fait !

Je soupirai tristement. Les nerfs d'Anna étaient en train de lâcher. Elle qui avait toujours eu une maîtrise d'elle-même hors du commun, elle craquait complètement. Et c'était normal. Bien qu'elle ne l'ait pas fait exprès, elle venait de commettre un meurtre. Qui ne réagirait pas de la même façon ? Cependant, je craignais fort que sa crise d'hystérie ne fasse que commencer…

- On pourrait faire croire à un accident, suggéra Jared.

- Et à la première autopsie, on se fera pincer ! contra Anna. Comment veux-tu qu'il se soit lui-même poignardé par accident ?

- J'ai une autorisation pour exercer en tant que médecin légiste, si un membre de l'autorité requiert mes services, déclara Carlisle en me regardant. Je peux m'occuper de l'autopsie.

- Et ce serait encore un mensonge ! s'offusqua à nouveau Anna. Si nous arrangeons la situation entre nous, les parents de Logan vont forcément se douter de quelque chose, ils ne sont pas idiots.

- Les Spark en ont après nous, pas après les Cullen, constata Sam. Ils ne remettront pas en doute les affirmations médicales de Carlisle.

- Et, encore une fois, ils ne pourront rien prouver, si on fait bien les choses, répéta Quill. Mais, pour ça, il faut qu'on se mette tous d'accord, ajouta-t-il en jetant un œil Anna. Nous devons tous avoir la même version de ce qui s'est passé, une version en béton.

- Et personne ne dira jamais rien, à qui que ce soit. La vérité doit absolument rester entre nous. Ce sera notre secret, pour toujours, même s'il est lourd à porter, conclut Embry en fixant Anna.

Carlisle :

- Bien, nous sommes tous d'accord, déclara Billy une demi-heure plus tard.

C'était le temps qu'il nous avait fallu pour peaufiner notre petite histoire. Bien qu'elle ne soit pas totalement convaincue, Anna n'avait plus émit d'objections.

Après moult réflexions, nous avions décidé de mettre en scène le suicide de Logan. Au début, nous avions pensé que cela ne lui ressemblait pas mais, ensuite, nous avions conclu que ce n'était pas impossible. Après tout, Logan n'avait plus rien : sa mère était loin et il ne voulait pas la voir, son père était en prison, la fille qu'il convoitait ne voulait pas de lui et, pour couronner le tout, il n'était plus le bienvenu à Forks. Tout ce qui lui restait, c'était l'argent de son père. Et, contrairement à ce qu'il avait longtemps cru, cela ne faisait pas tout. En effet, Logan était bel et bien seul, il n'avait même plus d'amis – s'il en avait véritablement eu un jour.

Nous avions donc soigneusement élaboré notre plan. Paul et Jared allaient guetter le moment où Alfred, le majordome des Spark, irait promener les chiens afin de pouvoir nous faire signe quand la voie serait libre et nous prévenir lorsqu'il reviendrait. Ensuite, Emmett et Jasper se rendraient au manoir pour déposer Logan sur son lit, en prenant soin de placer un couteau provenant de la cuisine des Spark – sur lequel ils marqueraient les empreintes digitales de Logan – dans sa plaie, à la place de celui qu'avait utilisé Anna. Rosalie et Alice se chargeraient de purifier et faire disparaître la véritable arme du crime afin que rien ne puisse relier la mort de Logan aux Swan.

Par ailleurs, Edward, doué en calligraphie, était déjà en train de s'entraîner à rédiger une lettre en imitant le mieux possible l'écriture du défunt. Il recopierait la version finale sur du papier et avec un stylo que Jasper et Emmett auraient récupérés chez les Spark. Evidemment, ce ne serait pas une simple lettre d'adieux nunuche, ce n'était pas le genre de Logan. Plutôt un subtil mélange d'humour noir, d'amertume et de mépris dans lequel Logan réglerait ses comptes avec la Terre entière – notamment ses parents –, maudirait les Quileutes – surtout Jacob – et exprimerait ses regrets vis-à-vis d'Anna. Quand il aurait fini, Edward déposerait la lettre et le stylo sur la table de chevet de Logan, avant le retour d'Alfred.

La mise en scène serait alors terminée. Une fois rentré au manoir, le majordome finirait part s'inquiéter de ne pas voir son jeune patron sortir de sa chambre et irait donc le voir, mais ne trouverait que son cadavre, paisiblement allongé sur le lit. Ce serait là que Charlie et moi jouerions notre rôle. Paniqué, Alfred appellerait la police et Charlie me demanderait de l'accompagner pour examiner le corps. Ce serait le moment de tester notre capacité à faire semblant, qui avait intérêt à être excellente car nous n'aurions pas le droit à l'erreur. Je déclarerais bel et bien qu'il s'agit d'un suicide et mon affirmation serait renforcée par la lettre que trouverait Charlie. Les parents de Logan seraient informés de la situation et l'affaire serait classée. Oui, tout serait parfait. Il suffirait d'être bien organisés.


	25. Chapter 25

**13 Avril**

Jacob :

Notre plan avait marché comme sur des roulettes. Dimanche soir, Alfred avait appelé la police et le corps de Logan avait été transféré à la morgue, jusqu'à l'enterrement qui aurait lieu demain matin. Pour l'occasion, Caledon Spark était autorisé à sortir de prison pour la journée, mais toujours sous haute surveillance. Les affirmations de Carlisle et Charlie n'avaient pas été remises en cause, donc nous n'avions plus qu'à espérer que les Spark soient trop éplorés pour réfléchir à la crédibilité de l'affaire.

Nous avions mené notre mission à bien, maintenant il s'agirait de tenir le coup. Ne rien laisser échapper, ne pas faire d'allusion douteuse devant qui que ce soit, par mégarde. A présent, nous devions nous taire à jamais sur le sujet. Logan était mort, il en serait de même pour tout ce qui le concernait. Si tel n'était pas le cas, nous aurions de gros problèmes. Mais pour ce qui était des secrets, nous étions des professionnels : nous cachions depuis des années nos véritables natures. Par conséquent, nous ne devrions pas avoir trop de mal. Puis, après tout, tout le monde avait des secrets. Nous en avions peut-être juste un peu plus que les autres…

En ce mercredi après-midi, j'étais, comme à mon habitude, dans mon garage. Je changeais le moteur d'un ami qui voulait une voiture plus puissante pendant qu'Anna, enfoncée dans mon vieux canapé miteux, me tenait compagnie tout en faisant ses devoirs. J'adorais quand elle était comme ça. J'adorais voir sa main glisser à toute vitesse sur ses feuilles pour gribouiller des réponses incompréhensibles. J'adorais la voir se mordiller la lèvre inférieure quand elle réfléchissait – sans se rendre compte à quel point ce geste anodin était sensuel. J'adorais lorsqu'elle remettait négligemment en place, derrière son oreille, une mèche de cheveux qui retombait aussitôt après.

J'étais donc en pleine contemplation – plutôt qu'en plein travail de mécano – quand elle releva la tête pour me fixer. J'étais tellement absorbé par l'admiration de tout ce que j'aimais en elle que je faillis ne pas réaliser qu'elle me parlait.

- Pourquoi n'a-t-on tout simplement pas dit la vérité ? J'aurais plaidé la légitime défense.

Je soupirai. Tout le monde avait l'air de s'accommoder de la situation, même Charlie, alors je pensais qu'Anna finirait par en faire autant. Surtout que nous n'avions plus le choix. Aucun retour en arrière n'était possible.

- On ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être embarqué dans un procès, Anna. Si Logan s'est suicidé, les Spark n'ont personne à qui en vouloir alors que, s'ils avaient un coupable sous la main, ils feraient de sa vie un enfer. Ils auraient pu corrompre le juge et les jurés pour gagner le procès et s'assurer que tu croupisses en prison un bon bout de temps. Ils nous auraient tous écrasés. Et aucun de nous n'a envie que ça se termine comme ça, répondis-je.

- Mais ce n'est pas juste ! insista-t-elle. Ils ont le droit de savoir ce qui s'est vraiment passé. Et puis, c'est leur fils ! S'il avait eu des raisons de se suicider, ils l'auraient su.

- Ils ne connaissaient pas Logan, dis-je en secouant négativement la tête. Tout ce que Caledon voulait, c'était un héritier, pas un fils. Ils n'étaient jamais là, toujours en déplacements d'affaires. Ils ne se sont presque jamais occupés de lui. Au final, c'est Alfred qui l'a élevé.

- Comment sais-tu tout ça ? demanda-t-elle en me regardant suspicieusement.

- J'ai eu l'occasion de discuter avec un ancien « esclave » de Logan qui m'a parlé un peu de lui.

Elle hocha simplement la tête et je repris mon activité tandis qu'elle restait immobile, les yeux dans le vague. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle sembla revenir à la vie et ouvrit la bouche :

- J'aimerais aller à son enterrement, annonça-t-elle.

Je soupirai et abandonnai à nouveau la voiture de mon pote pour me tourner vers elle.

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, Anna.

- Pourquoi ? Ca serait comme si je lui pardonnais. Jacob, il n'y aura personne à part ses parents et Alfred, c'est tellement triste !

- Je sais, mais je ne crois pas que les Spark apprécieront. Souviens-toi de ta dernière – et première – entrevue avec Caledon. Je ne pense pas qu'il ait très envie de te revoir. D'autant plus qu'à leurs yeux, c'est à cause de toi qu'il a fait de la prison. Et c'est Charlie qui les a arrêtés, son père et lui. Donc, moins ils verront de Swan, mieux ils se porteront. Ils seraient bien capables de provoquer un nouveau scandale si tu y allais.

Après un instant de silence, je conclus :

- Oublie tout ça, Anna. Je sais que c'est facile à dire, mais la meilleure chose que tu puisses faire, c'est d'oublier les Spark.

**14 Avril**

Anna :

Ce matin, tout le lycée avait fait une minute de silence en souvenir de Logan, à défaut d'assister à son enterrement. La plupart des élèves s'en foutaient, d'autres avaient failli ne pas respecter ce moment car ils ne comprenaient pas qu'on honore la mémoire d'un, je cite, « violeur psychopathe, raciste, sadique et tortionnaire ». Moi, étonnamment, j'avais été plutôt émue et ces mots m'avaient fait mal pour Logan. Bien sûr, il avait fait des choses horribles, mais les gens l'insultaient à tout va sans même le connaître.

Bref, j'avais détesté cette journée de cours. Non seulement pour la raison que je viens d'exposer, mais aussi et surtout car tout le monde n'avait cessé de me regarder comme si j'avais dû adopter une attitude particulière. Parce que mon « agresseur » était mort et qu'on lui rendait hommage, j'aurais dû me sentir outrée et faire un scandale ? Et puis quoi, encore ! Tous les défunts avaient le droit d'être en paix, même les pires criminels.

En plus, tout le monde traitait Logan de lâche parce qu'il s'était suicidé. J'aurais aimé les voir, moi, se planter un couteau dans le cœur ! Il fallait un sacré courage pour faire ça. Et puis, s'ils savaient…

Enfin, dès que j'eus fini les cours, je m'enfuis le plus vite possible de ce lycée d'adolescents – et même d'adultes – ingrats, sans attendre Bella pour qu'elle me ramène à la maison en voiture. Je courus – j'avais besoin de me défouler, de sortir ces mentalités pourries de ma tête – jusqu'au cimetière de Forks. Une fois assurée qu'il n'y avait personne, je me mis en quête de la tombe de Logan.

Il n'y avait qu'une seule et unique fleur sur la dalle de marbre, une rose blanche, que je devinais provenir du majordome, Alfred. Il était celui qui avait le mieux connu Logan, le seul qui l'ait véritablement apprécié. Même ses propres parents n'avaient rien laissé sur la sépulture. Quelques mots seulement étaient gravés dans la pierre : « fils adoré, disparu trop tôt ». Tu parles ! Comment des parents pouvaient-ils être aussi hypocrites et odieux ?!

Je déposais précautionneusement une tulipe violette – que j'avais cueillie en route – sur la dalle, à côté de la rose blanche. C'était ma façon à moi de lui pardonner ce qu'il m'avait fait et de m'excuser pour ce que je lui avais fait.

- Je suis désolée, murmurai-je à la stèle avant de tourner les talons.

**20 Avril**

Une semaine plus tard, je décidai de retourner voir sa tombe et remarquai qu'une nouvelle rose blanche jonchait la dalle en marbre.

- Je savais que c'était vous.

Je sursautai et fis volte-face. Alfred se tenait debout, devant moi, arborant un sourire triste.

- La tulipe, précisa-t-il.

- Et je savais que c'était vous, répondis-je sur le même ton. Mais je m'étonne de vous trouver encore ici puisqu'il n'y a plus personne dans le manoir.

- Madame m'a autorisé à y rester avec les chiens. Comme ça, je le conserve en état, en même temps. Elle a prévu de le mettre en location. Ainsi, je serai le majordome des futurs occupants et les chiens de garde resteront les mêmes. Cela me permet de rester à Forks, près de la tombe de Monsieur.

- Vous l'aimiez beaucoup, dis-je plus comme une affirmation que comme une question.

- Les roses blanches étaient ses fleurs favorites, répondit-il en hochant la tête. Il les adorait. Celles que je dépose chaque semaine proviennent toutes des rosiers personnels de Monsieur, dans le jardin, que je continue d'entretenir aussi bien qu'il savait en prendre soin.

Je m'étonnai un instant d'apprendre que Logan s'intéressait aux fleurs, avant de réaliser que je ne le connaissais pas. En y repensant, je ne savais rien de lui. Ce garçon resterait un véritable mystère.

- Eh bien, vous faites du bon travail, félicitai-je Alfred. Elles sont magnifiques. Il en serait fier.

- Merci, Mademoiselle, dit-il en affichant un sourire franc.

Il y eut un moment de silence, plus agréable que pesant, puis il reprit :

- Monsieur n'était pas un saint, j'en suis conscient. Mais il n'était pas aussi mauvais que tout le monde aime à le prétendre. Je sais qu'il s'est mal comporté envers vous, mais il vous appréciait énormément, vous savez ?

A ces mots, j'eus un immense poids sur le cœur. S'il y avait bien une personne qui avait aimé Logan, c'était le vieux majordome. Et je ressentis un besoin urgent de lui dire la vérité, mais je ne le pouvais pas. Je n'en avais pas le droit. J'ouvris et refermai plusieurs fois la bouche sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte tandis que les larmes me montaient aux yeux. Comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées, Alfred déclara :

- Oh je crois savoir ce qui s'est réellement passé, Mademoiselle. Bien que la courte vie de Monsieur n'ait pas été très rose, il n'avait aucune tendance suicidaire.

Je restai estomaquée devant cet aveu. Il savait ! Il savait ce que j'avais fait. Il n'avait jamais été dupe de notre mise en scène, il connaissait trop bien Logan. La peur dû se lire sur mon visage car il crut bon de me rassurer :

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Mademoiselle, je ne dirai rien à personne. Je sais que vous ne désiriez pas une telle chose, sinon vous ne seriez pas ici.

- Je suis tellement désolée, murmurai-je en laissant les larmes couler librement sur mes joues.

- Vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher, me dit-il. Et vos amis non plus, ils n'ont fait que vous protéger. Ne leur en voulez pas.

Je hochai la tête en tentant de ravaler mes larmes.

- Bien, je crois qu'il est temps pour moi de vous laisser, déclara-t-il. Il faut que j'aille promener les chiens.

Il me tendit une main que je serrai doucement et commença à s'éloigner.

- Merci, dis-je d'une voix tellement faible que je ne fus pas certaine qu'il m'avait entendue.

Mais je le vis se retourner partiellement et un sourire à peine perceptible étira ses lèvres fines.

**30 Avril**

Anna :

Dix jours avaient passé depuis ma conversation avec Alfred qui continuait à venir déposer une fleur, chaque semaine, sur la tombe de Logan. J'avais recroisé le vieil homme une fois – moi aussi, j'étais revenue voir la stèle – et nous nous étions assis sur un banc, dans le cimetière, pour discuter. Nous avions parlé de beaucoup de choses. De lui, de moi, de mes amis, ma famille, des Spark. Très peu de Logan. Je n'étais pas sûre de vouloir en savoir plus à son sujet et je savais que l'évoquer était douloureux pour le majordome. Celui-ci m'avait avoué que Madame Spark avait du mal à trouver des locataires pour le manoir, suite à l'emprisonnement de son époux et de son fils. De plus, les éventuels habitants se sentaient mal à l'aise à l'idée d'emménager dans une demeure où quelqu'un s'était donné la mort. En effet, le suicide de Logan n'avait pas tardé à faire la une de tous les journaux et beaucoup de gens avaient mis ça sur le compte de son séjour en prison. Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que ce n'était pas très engageant de dormir dans la chambre d'un défunt.

**1er Mai**

Emmett :

Comme il faisait un temps pourri, nous ne savions pas à quoi occuper notre dimanche. Il pleuvait, mais il n'y avait pas d'orage, donc c'était mort pour une partie de baseball avec la meute. Dommage. Comme tout le monde devait être dans le même cas que nous, Esmée et Carlisle décidèrent d'inviter la bande à manger chez nous pour midi. Autant dire qu'ils allaient rester tout l'après-midi. Les invitations furent lancées et les réponses favorables ne tardèrent pas à affluer, donc ce fut vite le branle-bas de combat dans notre cuisine. Les filles voulaient tenter l'originalité alors nous mîmes tous la main à la pâte pour préparer un immense plat exotique dont aucun d'entre nous n'avait la moindre idée du goût qu'il pouvait avoir.

Je voulus rajouter des ingrédients immondes pour faire une bonne blague à la bande en leur servant un truc immangeable, mais Esmée m'en empêcha. Dommage, j'étais déjà mort de rire en m'imaginant les têtes qu'ils feraient. Y'avait jamais moyen de se marrer, dans cette baraque !

Aux alentours de midi et demie, tout le monde était là, attablé à la salle à manger, et plus personne ne s'ennuyait. C'était radical : dès que nous étions ensemble, les blagues et les éclats de rires fusaient. La bonne humeur régnait automatiquement. Rien qu'en nous apercevant les uns les autres, nous ne pouvions réprimer nos sourires. J'étais intimement persuadé que nous avions une chance inouïe. Avoir un groupe d'amis nombreux et soudé comme le nôtre, c'était rare.

Une fois le repas dégusté – ils nous avaient assuré que c'était très bon –, tout le monde s'installa au salon. Edward nous gratifia d'une ambiance de fond en s'asseyant au piano tandis que chacun vaquait à ses occupations. Cependant, toutes les discussions et la musique cessèrent soudain lorsque le téléphone de Charlie sonna. Il marmonna quelques réponses incompréhensibles et raccrocha en tirant une tête d'enterrement. Les nouvelles n'étaient clairement pas bonnes.

- On a retrouvé le corps du gamin porté disparu depuis deux mois, expliqua-t-il.

- Tu veux que je t'accompagne ? demanda Carlisle.

- Non merci, ça ira. Un médecin légiste est déjà sur place. Reste ici et profite de la bonne ambiance. Salut tout le monde ! A ce soir, les filles, conclut Charlie avant de tourner les talons.

Il était déjà sorti de la maison quand Anna remarqua sa veste de shérif – qui contenait tous ses papiers – posée sur une chaise et s'écria :

- Papa, attends ! Tu as oublié ton…

Voyant que c'était inutile, elle se dépêcha de le rattraper pour lui donner son manteau…et un large sourire étira mes lèvres quand j'aperçus Jake qui la regardait partir comme si son monde s'écroulait.

- Bella et moi t'avons inspiré, Jacob ? interrogea Edward en souriant malicieusement.

- Hein ? répondit l'intéressé en tournant la tête uniquement lorsque la silhouette d'Anna ne fut plus visible.

Toute la bande regarda Jacob, se demandant bien ce qu'Edward avait perçu dans son esprit. Celui-ci, profitant de l'absence d'Anna et Charlie, crut bon d'expliciter :

- Mesdames et messieurs, j'ai une annonce à vous faire : notre cher ami ici présent est en train de penser mariage !

Des exclamations de surprise s'élevèrent du groupe, accompagnées de grands sourires, tandis que Jacob devint rouge comme nous ne l'avions encore jamais vu.

- N'importe quoi ! contra-t-il. Faux, totalement faux ! Comment pouvez-vous croire tout ce qu'il dit ? nous demanda-t-il.

Mais la rapidité avec laquelle il avait répondu et le rouge de plus en plus cramoisi de ses joues ne trompaient pas. De plus, il était complètement crispé et commençait à transpirer alors que ça respiration s'accélérait et que je pouvais entendre son cœur marteler sa cage thoracique. Il lança un regard meurtrier à Edward qui se défendit :

- Désolé, je ne pouvais pas laisser passer ça.

Quelques petits rires retentirent et Jacob allait répliquer quand Anna réapparut. Il détourna la tête et rougit encore si c'était possible. Il était extrêmement gêné alors que nous sourions tous, ravis. Anna, au milieu, semblait perdue. C'est sûr qu'elle ne devait pas comprendre pourquoi un tel silence régnait dans la salle ni pourquoi tout le monde fixait Jacob d'un air moqueur.

Quant à moi, j'étais aux anges : enfin un peu de divertissement !


	26. Chapter 26

**15 Mai**

Alice :

En ce samedi après-midi, Rosalie, Esmée et moi avions enfin réussi à traîner les garçons dans les magasins afin d'acheter leurs smokings pour le mariage. Nous avions décidé de les emmener dans la boutique où nous avions trouvé nos robes car le vendeur s'était montré de très bon conseil. Cependant, ça n'allait pas être une mince affaire. En effet, si les vampires avaient l'habitude de ce genre de choses, ce n'était pas le cas des loups. Même Emmett faisait de la résistance, il n'aimait pas ce type de vêtements. Ça faisait trop, je cite, « bourges » à son goût. Et « aristos coincés » avait renchérit Paul. Bref, nous étions bien partis…

Quoi qu'il en soit, le vendeur avait été ravi de nous voir passer la porte. Evidemment, il nous avait tout de suite reconnues. Comment oublier ses meilleures clientes ? Toutefois, il avait été surpris de trouver des Indiens dans son magasin. Ceux-ci étaient réputés pauvres et miséreux donc personne ne s'attendait à en croiser dans des boutiques de luxe.

- Smoking noir pour tout le monde, je présume ? demanda-t-il de sa petite voix enjouée.

- Eh, c'est un mariage, pas un enterrement ! lui lança Quill en faisant pouffer de rire ses « frères ».

Le vendeur déglutit, pris de cours, mais ne s'offusqua pas de la remarque. Il devait certainement être peu habitué à ce genre de réflexions de la part de ses clients qui étaient sûrement plus secs et exigeants que blagueurs.

- En effet, smoking noir pour ces messieurs, répondit Esmée au bout d'un moment en désignant tous les hommes sauf Edward. Ainsi, il n'y aura pas de problèmes quant à l'assortiment avec vos cavalières. Et j'aurais espéré quelque chose d'un peu plus remarquable pour le marié, conclut-elle en posant une main sur l'épaule du concerné.

- Evidemment, cela va sans dire, acquiesça le vendeur dans un sourire.

Dix minutes plus tard, tous les garçons – excepté Edward – sortirent des cabines d'essayage, vêtus de leurs smokings. Avec leurs chemises d'un blanc impeccable, leurs vestes et leurs pantalons noir luisant, ils étaient très classe.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? demanda Embry en brandissant un bout de tissu noir.

- Ca s'appelle un nœud papillon, répondis-je en souriant.

Jasper, Emmett et Carlisle avaient noué les leurs autour de leur cou, mais Charlie et les loups tenaient les leurs du bout des doigts comme si c'étaient des déchets répugnants.

- Je sais ce que c'est, répliqua Embry. Mais tu ne crois tout de même pas qu'on va mettre ça !

- Mon grand-père lui-même ne porterait pas une telle chose ! s'exclama Quill.

- Un smoking n'est plus un smoking sans son nœud papillon, déclara Esmée en s'approchant de Sam pour lui attacher le sien.

Je fis de même avec Jacob tandis que Carlisle nouait celui de Charlie, Jasper celui de Jared, Emmett celui de Seth et qu'Edward s'occupait de Paul. Le vendeur se dirigea vers Quill et Rosalie attacha le nœud d'Embry en serrant plus que nécessaire.

- Vas-y, étrangle-moi bien surtout ! ironisa le loup. Je crois que tu ne l'as pas encore serré assez fort.

- Bien, si tout le monde est à l'aise dans son smoking, nous pouvons passer au costume du marié ! entonna le vendeur.

- J'ai l'air à l'aise ? demanda Embry d'un ton contrarié en desserrant un peu son nœud.

- Tu es parfait, lui dit Esmée d'une voix enjouée. Vous êtes tous parfaits !

Coupant court à la conversation, Edward s'avança vers le vendeur qui l'examina de la tête aux pieds.

- Visage fin, silhouette élancée…, murmura-t-il plus pour lui-même qu'autre chose. J'ai ce qu'il vous faut ! Un ensemble tout à fait raffiné.

Sur ces mots, il se volatilisa dans l'arrière-boutique et en ressortit quelques secondes plus tard, un costume à la main. Il le tendit à Edward qui alla l'essayer dans une cabine. Il réapparut après quelques minutes et l'évidence nous frappa tous. Contrairement aux soucis que nous avions eus concernant Bella, cette fois le vendeur avait immédiatement trouvé la bonne tenue. La chemise et le nœud papillon étaient tous les deux blancs, contrastant merveilleusement avec le pantalon et la veste noirs. La veste se prolongeait vers le bas en deux pans distincts qui s'arrêtaient au niveau des genoux.

- Et voilà ! se réjouit le vendeur en ajoutant la touche finale : un mouchoir blanc dans la poche située sur la poitrine du marié.

Edward était toujours extrêmement gracieux, quelle que soit sa tenue. Mais, dans cet accoutrement, il était d'une élégance rare. Pour le coup, même la meute devait bien admettre que les costumes mettaient la silhouette des hommes en valeur, tout comme les robes le faisaient avec le corps des femmes.

- Bon, c'est bon là ! Est-ce qu'on peut enlever ça, maintenant ?! s'exclama Embry en désignant son smoking, interrompant l'instant magique.

**25 Juin**

Anna :

Aujourd'hui, c'était la remise des diplômes pour les élèves de terminale du lycée de Forks. Demain, ce serait celle du lycée de la réserve. Jacob, Quill et Embry étaient ravis de pouvoir « se tirer de là », comme ils disaient si bien. Jacob allait enfin pouvoir se consacrer à la création de son propre garage. Il avait déjà choisi son emplacement, à l'entrée de la réserve. Ainsi, les clients seraient obligés d'y aller et de constater que ce n'était pas si désagréable que ça, comme endroit. Cela redorerait le blason des Indiens, sans obliger les gens à traverser toute la réserve pour faire réparer leur voiture.

En effet, il n'y avait pas garagiste à Forks et ça manquait cruellement. C'est pourquoi tant de personnes réclamaient les services de Jacob. Il était donc déjà connu et avait un bon avenir devant lui. La population se plaignait depuis des années de devoir aller jusqu'à Port Angeles avec leurs voitures cassées. Il ne manquait plus qu'un peu d'argent à Jake pour mettre son affaire en route. Ce que tout le monde n'oublierait pas de lui donner pour le féliciter d'avoir eu son diplôme. Et puis, la bande serait plus que ravie de l'aider à construire son garage. Jacob réaliserait son rêve, j'en avais toujours été persuadée.

**30 Juin**

Jacob :

Je n'en revenais pas. J'avais enfin obtenu mon diplôme ! Je savais que je l'aurais, mais j'avais bien cru que ce jour n'arriverait jamais. Il me semblait l'avoir attendu pendant une éternité. Quoi qu'il en soit, maintenant, c'était fait. J'étais libre !

Et le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que je n'avais pas perdu de temps pour lancer la construction de mon garage. Avec l'argent que les autres m'avaient offert, j'avais immédiatement acheté le terrain que je convoitais depuis si longtemps, à l'entrée de la réserve. Et, aujourd'hui, tous les jeunes de la bande qui étaient désormais en vacances m'aidaient à créer les fondations de mon précieux local.

J'avais demandé à Anna de dessiner un plan pour qu'ils aient une idée de ce à quoi je voulais que ça ressemble. Je n'étais même pas capable de dessiner un bonhomme, alors ce n'était pas la peine que j'essaye de jouer les architectes ! Les autres n'y comprendraient rien. Anna, en revanche, dessinait plus que bien. Elle s'asseyait souvent dans un coin pour reproduire ce qu'elle voyait. Cela pouvait être n'importe quoi : des paysages, des objets, des gens. D'ailleurs, elle avait fait un portrait de chacun d'entre nous où nous paraissions encore plus réalistes que sur des photos ! Elle arrivait à reproduire le moindre de nos traits, à faire ressortir notre personnalité sur une simple image.

Je connaissais Anna depuis un an, maintenant, mais je n'avais remarqué son talent que très récemment. Ses dessins, c'étaient en quelque sorte son jardin secret. Elle ne nous en avait jamais fait part, seule Bella était au courant. Jusqu'à ce que je tombe sur l'un d'entre eux il y a quelques semaines, dans sa chambre, qui représentait ma maison. Celle-ci paraissait bien plus jolie sur cette feuille que dans la réalité. Comme si ce lieu était d'une importance capitale pour Anna qui lui avait donné une dimension presque féerique.

Je l'avais fixée d'un air interrogateur en lui montrant le dessin et elle avait alors pris un énorme classeur sur son étagère, puis me l'avait tendu. Je m'étais assis sur son lit pour le feuilleter...et j'avais halluciné ! Il y en avait des dizaines, peut-être même une centaine. Des années de dessins regroupées dans un seul classeur qui pesait bien deux kilos, sans exagérer. Je n'avais jamais vu ça. Chaque œuvre était réalisée au crayon de papier uniquement, sans la moindre couleur. Mais Anna avait une telle façon de jouer avec les ombres, la lumière et la perspective que cela n'avait rien de triste, bien au contraire. Chacun de ses dessins était absolument parfait. A mes yeux, en tout cas.

Depuis ce jour, Bella et moi étions deux à partager ce secret et j'observais régulièrement Anna dessiner. A chaque fois, j'étais bluffé. Moi qui ne tenais pas en place, je pouvais passer des heures à la regarder faire. Elle était là, avec une feuille, son crayon et sa gomme, et c'était comme si plus rien n'existait autour d'elle. Elle était complètement dans son monde.

Bref ! Revenons-en à nos moutons. Tout ça pour vous dire qu'elle avait dessiné le plan de mon futur garage – avec les dimensions et tout le toutim – que nous étions actuellement en train de commencer à construire. J'avais déjà rassemblé les matériaux et outils nécessaires aux fondations et j'avais de la main d'œuvre, donc c'était parti. Mon rêve de gamin était en cours de réalisation !

- Eh, Jake ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ? me demanda Seth en brandissant un objet métallique.

- Ca s'appelle un cric, répondis-je en souriant.

Evidemment, le jeune garçon savait à quoi cela servait, mais il n'en avait jamais vu. Premièrement, parce qu'il avait l'âge ni de conduire, ni d'avoir une voiture. Deuxièmement, parce que, en tant que loups, nous avions la force de soulever nos voitures donc nous n'avions pas besoin de ce genre d'objets. Cependant, il m'en fallait tout de même un afin de pouvoir surélever une bagnole d'un côté tout en la bricolant de l'autre côté.

- Ah, c'est ça ! Ok, et qu'est-ce que j'en fais ? m'interrogea Seth.

- Pose-le dans un coin, on n'en a pas besoin pour l'instant. Ce n'est pas ça qui va t'aider à couler le béton pour les fondations, répliquai-je en soupirant devant l'ignorance du jeune loup.

Ne vous méprenez pas, j'adorais Seth. Il était comme un petit frère, pour moi. Mais parfois, on se demandait vraiment d'où il sortait ou dans quel monde il vivait. Je ne savais pas si c'était la mutation qui faisait ça mais, à quinze ans, on avait l'impression qu'il découvrait le monde comme un véritable louveteau. Je ne me souvenais pas avoir été comme ça, à mes débuts. Si tel avait été le cas, j'étais bien content qu'Anna ne m'ait pas rencontré à cette époque-là ! J'étais déjà suffisamment stupide en sa présence…

**10 Juillet**

Jacob :

Et voilà ! Après dix jours de travail acharné – quoiqu'avec des loups et des vampires, ça allait plutôt vite – un bâtiment se tenait devant moi : mon garage ! Bien sûr, c'était loin d'être terminé. Pour le moment, ce n'étaient que des murs et un toit. Tout l'intérieur restait à faire, mais on avançait. Dans quelques semaines, je pourrais enfin ouvrir mon garage. Le rêve de toute une vie ! Y'avait pas à dire, j'étais quand même chanceux. J'avais tout : une famille aimante, des amis fidèles, une copine magnifique et merveilleuse. Et bientôt, un boulot d'enfer ! Que demander de plus ?

- Je ne sais pas moi, la main de cette « copine magnifique et merveilleuse », peut-être ? chuchota Edward à mon oreille en me faisant sursauter.

- Ne refais jamais ça ! m'exclamai-je en m'éloignant d'un bond. Depuis quand t'as le droit de lire dans mes pensées ? Tu ne peux pas te passer de notre autorisation quand ça te chante ! Je croyais que tu tenais aux bonnes manières ?

- Pas quand des scoops croustillants me parviennent, dit-il en souriant malicieusement.

- Mêle toi de ce qui te regarde ! rétorquai-je en jetant un œil à Anna qui nous observait attentivement.

Elle essayait de comprendre de ce qui se passait, tout comme Bella. Les autres – loups et vampires – avaient parfaitement entendu les mots qu'avait chuchotés Edward et souriaient jusqu'aux oreilles. Et merde ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit, déjà ? « Amis fidèles » ? Pfff, tu parles ! Et puis, pourquoi ce sujet revenait tout le temps ? Qui a dit que je voulais épouser Anna ? Elle n'avait même pas encore dix-huit ans ! Tout le monde n'était pas obligé de faire comme Edward et Bella. On avait le temps, bon sang ! Et puis, qui a dit qu'elle voudrait de moi ?


	27. Chapter 27

**15 Juillet**

Bella :

C'était fou ce que le temps passait vite. Il y avait un peu plus d'un an, j'avais rencontré Edward. Et, maintenant, nous allions nous marier dans moins d'un mois ! Le jour où nous avions pris cette décision me semblait extrêmement lointain, pourtant l'événement arrivait à grands pas et j'étais bien contente que les Cullen n'aient pas voulu perdre de temps pour entreprendre les préparatifs. Car, au moins, tout était fin prêt. Le plus beau jour de ma vie – c'est ce que tout le monde dit, n'est-ce pas ? – serait parfait.

J'aurais aimé que Maman soit là mais rien, pas même son absence, ne pourrait gâcher mon bonheur. Je n'avais qu'à faire comme la plupart des gens : me dire que, où qu'elle soit, elle veillait sur Anna et moi. Si c'était vrai, elle verrait le mariage depuis l'endroit où elle se trouvait.

**25 Juillet**

Anna :

- Tu es prêt à honorer ton rôle de témoin ? demandai-je à Jacob en souriant.

- Oh, ça ne devrait pas être si horrible que ça. Je n'ai rien de spécial à faire, de toute façon. Et toi, ma petite demoiselle d'honneur ?

- Je ne suis pas petite ! répliquai-je en fronçant les sourcils et en lui donnant une tape derrière la tête.

- Non, bien sûr que non, répondit-il avec un sourire faussement innocent.

Nous étions allongés côte à côte sur la Push, à regarder passer les nuages. Jake croisa les bras derrière sa tête et, après un instant de silence, déclara :

- Quand même, notre Bella qui se marie. J'ai beau m'y préparer psychologiquement depuis des mois, ça va me faire un choc !

- C'est vrai. Pour Edward, ça me paraît normal. Je trouve que ça lui va bien. Mais Bella…elle a toujours dis qu'elle ne se marierait jamais et que, de toute manière, personne ne voudrait d'elle parce qu'elle est trop maladroite. Et voilà qu'elle se marie dans trois semaines !

- Je plains Edward. C'est vrai que Bella n'est pas exactement ce qu'on peut appeler une fée du logis ! s'exclama Jacob en riant.

- Eh, tu parles de ma sœur, là ! le réprimandai-je en riant tout de même de bon cœur.

- Franchement, tu l'imagines en bonne petite femme aimante et attentionnée ?

- Qui sait, peut-être qu'elle va se métamorphoser ! rétorquai-je en souriant à la remarque de Jake.

- Ca, c'est sûr, dit-il en redevenant sérieux.

- Jake, je ne parlais pas ça. Oh, et puis zut ! Oui, Bella va devenir un vampire. Ça fait des mois qu'on le sait et on en a assez discuté, non ? Je ne suis pas plus enthousiaste que toi, mais c'est sa décision et on doit la respecter. On avait dit que le sujet était clos. Le mariage aura lieu dans trois semaines et il est hors de question qu'on remette ça sur le tapis. On n'a pas le droit de gâcher son bonheur.

- Et tu as pensé à la nuit de noce ?! me demanda-t-il, visiblement énervé.

- Bien sûr que j'y ai pensé. Tu n'as pas arrêté de ruminer ça depuis des mois !

- Il va la tuer, Anna !

- Jacob, fais-lui un peu confiance. Il se soucie au moins autant que toi de sa sécurité. Il ne fera rien qui puisse mettre sa vie en danger, tu le sais bien. Et puis, c'est leur vie privée, ça ne nous regarde pas. Laissons-les vivre, d'accord ?

- Oui, et on récupère les morceaux après, c'est ça ?

Son ton était incroyablement froid. Jamais encore il ne s'était adressé à moi ainsi. Je savais que la situation de Bella le préoccupait, elle nous inquiétait tous plus ou moins, mais Jacob le prenait vraiment mal.

- Je ne comprends pas, avouai-je. Tu acceptes d'être son témoin, tu prépares gaiement son mariage, comme tout le monde. Et, après, tu viens hurler au scandale ?

- Laisse tomber, dit-il en soupirant.

Il se redressa, puis se leva avant de déclarer d'une voix ostensiblement amère :

- Vive les mariés.

Sur ce, il disparut dans la forêt avant que j'aie le temps de bouger un orteil.

J'étais assise sur mon lit, confortablement adossée contre mon oreiller, lui-même appuyé sur le mur. Je n'avais aucune idée de l'heure qu'il était. Peut-être minuit, peut-être deux ou quatre du matin. En vacances, l'heure importait peu. J'essayais de dessiner la forme lupine de Jake, mais quelque chose coinçait. Ça faisait des jours que j'avais commencé ce dessin et je n'arrivais pas à le finir. Je l'avais recommencé des dizaines de fois car je n'étais jamais satisfaite. Ça ne rendait pas comme je l'avais espéré. Il fallait croire que je n'étais pas douée pour dessiner des animaux.

En parlant d'animaux, j'avais laissé la fenêtre de ma chambre ouverte pour faire entrer un peu de la fraicheur nocturne donc j'eus la surprise de voir Jacob débouler. Il venait d'escalader le mur et de passer par la fenêtre sans la moindre difficulté. Je devais avouer qu'être un loup avait du bon. Bref, nous n'avions pas eu l'occasion de nous recroiser depuis qu'il s'était volatilisé, tout à l'heure, et je supposais qu'il était parti se défouler un peu pour calmer ses nerfs.

Je posai mon crayon, ma gomme et mon dessin sur ma table de chevet en prenant soin de mettre la feuille à l'envers afin que Jacob ne voie pas le dessin. Il observa attentivement mes mouvements et, quand je reportai mes yeux sur lui, hocha la tête pour me signifier qu'il avait compris. Il savait ce que cela voulait dire : il n'avait pas le droit de regarder le dessin, pas encore.

Un moment de silence passa avant qu'il ne se décide à ouvrir la bouche :

- Je suis désolé. Je n'avais pas à dire ce que j'ai dit, même si je le pensais en grande partie, et je n'aurais pas dû disparaître comme ça. J'étais en colère, mais tu n'en étais ni la cause ni la cible. C'est juste que je me fais du souci pour Bella. Mais tout ira bien, n'est-ce pas ? Alors le sujet est définitivement clos. Vive les mariés !

Cette fois, il prononça sa dernière phrase d'un ton enjoué et je lui souris. Je ne m'étais pas sentie offusquée par la manière dont il s'était comporté, je savais qu'il n'en avait pas après moi. De plus, cette petite scène avait servi à le faire réfléchir donc c'était une bonne chose.

Me rendant mon sourire, il vint s'allonger à côté de moi et passa un bras autour de mes épaules. Je me serrai contre lui et nous nous endormîmes ainsi, dans cette étreinte chaleureuse et pleine de tendresse.


	28. Chapter 28

**13 Août**

Bella :

Le grand jour était enfin arrivé. Dans quelques heures, j'allais devenir Madame Isabella Cullen ! Inutile de vous dire que je n'avais pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit. Plus le temps passait et plus la tension montait. Enfin, le maquillage d'Alice ferait bien l'affaire pour camoufler mes cernes.

A neuf heures pile, Alice déboula dans la chambre d'Edward pour m'emmener dans la salle de bain où Rosalie, Esmée et elle nous séquestreraient, Anna et moi, durant toute la matinée afin de nous préparer.

Esmée était déjà prête, magnifique dans sa robe lilas. Cependant, elle restait très simple : maquillage léger et cheveux lâchés. Cette sobriété lui allait à merveille et faisait ressortir sa beauté naturelle. Alice, Rosalie et Anna ne tardèrent pas à rayonner, elles aussi, dans leurs robes dorées. En tant que demoiselles d'honneur, elles se devaient d'être identiques. C'est pourquoi les deux blondes avaient chacune une queue de cheval haute, simple mais élégante. Les cheveux d'Alice, en revanche, étaient trop courts pour qu'on puisse en faire quoi que ce soit donc elle devrait se contenter d'un brushing raffiné.

Leur maquillage restait, lui aussi, discret et naturel, mettant ainsi en valeur leurs traits réguliers. Les boucles blondes et bien dessinées d'Anna reflétaient la couleur de sa robe et illuminaient son visage d'un halo solaire. Elle était radieuse, comme toujours.

En très peu de temps, ce fut donc mon tour. Alice et Rosalie s'attaquèrent d'abord à mes cheveux, supervisées par Esmée. Ce qu'elles parvenaient à faire avec la moindre petite mèche étaient bluffant. Bien que ma notion du temps n'était pas très nette, je pense pouvoir affirmer qu'elles ne mirent pas plus d'un quart d'heure à me confectionner un genre de chignon à la fois flou et chic.

Mon maquillage, pourtant très soigné, fut tout aussi rapide. Vous me connaissez, je n'étais pas du genre à me transformer en pot de peinture, même pour mon mariage. Surtout pour mon mariage, en réalité. Pour moi, le maquillage le plus naturel possible était aussi le plus beau. Les filles semblaient l'avoir compris car elles n'insistèrent pas pour rajouter du far ou du blush ci et là. Sans doute, en partie, grâce à Anna qui partageait totalement mon avis et qui parvint à calmer leurs ardeurs. Et pour vous prouver qu'Alice pensait vraiment à tout, elle avait même prévu le mascara waterproof pour éviter qu'il ne coule si nous pleurions ! Franchement, je vous jure…

Le tour de la robe arriva, et je ne pus dissimuler mon enthousiasme ! D'abord, pourquoi le ferais-je ? C'était le plus beau jour de ma vie, vous vous souvenez ? Ensuite, s'il y avait bien une chose dont j'étais fière – à part le fait d'épouser Edward, s'entend –, c'était ma robe de mariée. Elle était magnifique, et le reflet que j'aperçus dans la glace après l'avoir enfilée me conforta dans mon idée : nous ne nous étions pas trompées. Elle avait dû coûter une fortune – je n'avais même pas osé demander le prix –, certes, mais elle m'allait à merveille. Elle était parfaite. J'étais parfaite.

Attention, prenez bien ça en note car c'était la première et la dernière fois que je disais une chose pareille ! D'habitude, c'était toujours Anna qui était parfaite. J'admirais sa beauté depuis ma plus tendre enfance et j'avais grandi en désespérant de ne pas lui ressembler. Rassurez-vous, je ne vais pas pleurer sur mon sort. On ne pouvait pas non plus dire que j'étais laide – surtout aujourd'hui. Mais Anna…elle avait tout pour elle. Elle était magnifique, intelligente, elle avait du charme, du charisme, elle était drôle. Elle n'avait pas hérité de la maladresse de Papa, comme moi.

Mais bon, regardez ce que ça lui avait apporté : Logan. Sur ce coup-là, je préférais de loin être moi. Cependant, tout cela lui avait également apporté Jacob. Et là, vous en conviendrez, c'était plus qu'une bonne chose. Jake était tout simplement la plus belle personne que je connaissais et elle le méritait amplement. Et ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre, tout le monde le savait – sauf eux, peut-être. Et… Stop. Qu'est-ce que j'étais en train de faire, là ? C'était mon mariage et moi je n'arrêtais pas de déblatérer sur Anna et Jacob. A la bonne heure ! J'aimais ma sœur et mon meilleur ami, et ils s'aimaient, point final.

- Ah, les garçons commencent à s'activer aussi, on dirait ! lança joyeusement Alice en me sortant de mes pensées pile au bon moment.

- C'est pas trop tôt, le mariage a tout de même lieu dans une heure ! s'exclama Esmée.

Quoi ?! D'ordinaire, la matriarche vampirique avait le don d'apaiser les gens, mais là, elle venait de me foutre un sacré coup de pression !

- Les invités ne vont pas tarder à arriver, conclut Rosalie en enfilant ses escarpins dorés avant de quitter la pièce.

Alice et Esmée l'imitèrent tandis qu'Anna me tendit mes chaussures avec un sourire rassurant.

- Commence par mettre ça, et relaxe. Tout se passera bien.

Edward :

Aux alentours de dix heures et quart, je me trouvais à l'entrée du jardin afin d'accueillir gaiement tous nos invités en tentant de camoufler le stress qui me gagnait. Et si Bella changeait d'avis au dernier moment ? Si elle prenait peur en voyant tout ce monde-là ? Car, franchement, il y avait de quoi paniquer ! Et si elle se cassait la figure à cause de ses escarpins ? Pire, si quelqu'un s'opposait à notre union ?

Soudain, je sentis une vague de calme et de bien-être m'envahir lorsque Jasper se posta à côté de moi. Soulagé, je lui adressai un sourire reconnaissant auquel il répondit par un simple clin d'œil.

- Détend-toi Edward, tout ira bien.

Sam :

J'étais dans le jardin avec la meute et les Quileutes qui avaient été conviés à l'événement, à observer les nouveaux venus. Si les Cullen étaient habitués au délicat parfum de chiens mouillés de la meute, ce n'était nullement le cas de leurs invités qui retroussaient tous le nez en murmurant « qu'est-ce que c'est que cette odeur ?! » jusqu'à ce qu'ils comprennent que cela venait de nous et que Carlisle leur explique ce que nous étions exactement, en souriant malicieusement devant leur air désappointé.

- Rappelez-moi ce qu'on fait là, déjà ? gémit Jacob en soupirant d'agacement devant les regards dégoûtés que nous jetaient certains vampires et en desserrant un peu son nœud papillon.

- On assiste au mariage de ta meilleure amie, lui souffla Seth d'un air amusé.

Mais Jake ne nous écoutait plus. Il venait d'apercevoir Anna, rayonnante dans sa robe dorée. Personne ne pouvait la louper, elle était éblouissante. Je devais admettre que, si je n'étais pas déjà fiancé, je la classerais volontiers dans la catégorie ASD, comme diraient Quill et Embry. ASD signifiant « à se damner ».Même quelques vampires la suivaient du regard alors qu'elle se frayait un chemin jusqu'à nous, avant d'être stoppée par l'un d'entre eux.

Anna :

- Bonté divine ! Anna Swan, est-ce bien toi ? s'exclama Aro en se plantant devant moi, accompagné de Félix et Démétri.

Un petit coup d'œil me suffit pour distinguer le reste des Volturi un peu plus loin, discutant avec les Cullen. Comme prévu, ils étaient venus. Evidemment. Aro n'aurait manqué ce mariage pour rien au monde. Et il semblait ravi de me revoir. Qu'est-ce que ça allait être quand il apercevrait Bella !

- Regarde-toi, tu es superbe ! continua-t-il de s'extasier, appuyé par Félix et Démétri qui me reluquaient de la tête aux pieds.

Sans prévenir, Aro saisit ma main pour y déposer un léger baiser et je dus me retenir de grimacer en pensant à notre dernière rencontre. Ça avait commencé comme ça, entre admiration et politesses, mais, sans l'intervention de Carlisle, ça aurait fini en véritable bain de sang.

- Une pure merveille, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Aro à ses deux compagnons.

Je dus afficher un air outré sans m'en rendre compte car son sourire s'élargit encore. Je n'appréciais pas du tout sa façon de parler de moi comme si je n'étais qu'une œuvre d'art à contempler ! Ce vampire était complètement fêlé !

- Je dois reconnaître que certains humains ne sont pas désagréables à regarder, murmura, à ma grande surprise, Félix en se mettant à tourner autour de moi pour m'examiner de tous les côtés.

- Hum…

Je sursautai en entendant un raclement de gorge et en sentant un bras passer autour de ma taille dans un geste possessif, avant d'esquisser un sourire en réalisant qu'il s'agissait de Jacob. Cependant, je fronçai les sourcils en voyant les trois vampires plisser le nez, importunés par son odeur. Pour moi, le parfum sauvage de Jake était divin !

- Bienvenue à l'événement du siècle ! s'exclama ce dernier d'un ton sarcastique. Maintenant, si vous le permettez, je vous emprunte ma petite-amie.

Sur ces mots, il m'entraîna avec lui sans attendre de réponse, en raffermissant sa prise sur ma hanche.

Charlie :

Ça y'est, le grand moment était arrivé ! Pendant que tout le monde s'installait sur les chaises, dans le jardin, j'étais en train de rejoindre Bella pour l'accompagner jusqu'à l'autel. Je tentais déjà tant bien que mal de ne pas pleurer alors que la cérémonie n'avait même pas encore commencé !

Quand je trouvai enfin ma fille dans la villa, aucun son ne put franchir mes lèvres. Elle était resplendissante ! Je voulus prendre sa main tremblante dans la mienne, mais elle s'accrocha à mon bras comme à une bouée de sauvetage et murmura :

- Je t'en supplie, ne me laisse pas tomber !

- Jamais, lui soufflai-je à l'oreille en sachant pourtant qu'elle ne faisait référence qu'à ses escarpins aux talons vertigineux.

La marche nuptiale démarra et ce fut le signal : c'était l'heure. Tout aussi stressé et mal à l'aise que Bella, je l'accompagnai, sous les regards enchantés de la foule, jusqu'à l'autel où l'attendait Edward qui rayonnait de bonheur. Un peu en retrait, se trouvait Jasper, son témoin. Et en face de celui-ci, Jacob qui se retenait comme il le pouvait d'arracher son nœud papillon. Arrivé à destination, je déposai une bise sur la joue de ma fille avant de m'assoir à ma place, à côté de Carlisle.

Jacob :

Une fois les vœux prononcés, les jeunes mariés échangèrent le fameux baiser pour lequel tout le monde se leva et applaudit. Je souris en voyant Charlie pleurer comme une madeleine. Lui qui côtoyait cadavres et criminels à longueurs de journées, c'était drôle de le voir si ému par ce genre de choses. Je jetai à nouveau un coup d'œil au baiser langoureux qui n'en finissait pas, puis mon regard croisa celui d'Anna.

Je n'avais jamais été très branché mariage. Je veux dire, j'étais persuadé qu'on n'avait pas besoin de ça pour s'aimer, au contraire. Mais en voyant le bonheur d'Edward et Bella – ainsi que celui de toute l'assemblée –, je me dis que ce n'était peut-être pas si mal que ça. Et puis, ça voudrait dire qu'Anna et moi nous appartiendrions l'un l'autre. C'était déjà le cas, mais ça officialiserait encore plus les choses. Et ça dissuaderait les hommes mal intentionnés de lui tourner autour ! Je sais, on dirait que je ne suis qu'un gros égoïste. Mais avouez-le, quand on est amoureux c'est comme ça qu'on pense. Bien qu'on respecte l'autre et qu'on ne le considère pas comme notre propriété, on voudrait qu'il soit à nous et que personne n'y touche. Enfin…

Un air de musique me sortit de mes pensées et je souris en repensant au bal de Noël auquel j'avais accompagné Anna. J'aurais dû m'y attendre, la valse était la danse obligatoire – ou traditionnelle, mais ça revenait un peu au même – pour entamer la fête maritale. Bella et Edward ouvrirent le bal en gagnant l'estrade que nous avions aménagée en guise de piste de danse. Elle aussi, avait dû prendre des cours afin de ne pas se ridiculiser lors de son mariage. Quant à moi, je me tournai vers Anna avec un immense sourire. Je lui tendis une main en demandant sur un ton moqueur :

- Mademoiselle, me feriez-vous l'honneur de m'accorder cette danse ?

Elle me jeta un regard noir pour me reprocher de me foutre de sa gueule, mais finit par rire de bon cœur.

- Jake, ça fait des mois. Je ne sais même pas si je me souviens comment on fait ! s'exclama-t-elle en glissant sa main dans la mienne.

- Moi non plus, et on s'en fout ! C'est une fête, non ? Alors on va s'amuser !

Anna :

Tout le monde dansa – à sa façon – pendant plus ou moins longtemps en riant aux éclats. Même Charlie. Ca, c'était un choc ! Finalement, la cohabitation vampires-loups-humains se déroula sans encombres. Les premiers se retinrent poliment de bouffer les derniers et les seconds parvinrent à maîtriser leur hostilité envers les premiers. Je crois que personne n'était près d'oublier cette journée exceptionnelle.

Comme on s'y serait attendu, le délicieux buffet prévu pour les humains ne tarda pas à disparaître, en grande partie, dans les estomacs de la meute. En fin d'après-midi, le moment tant espéré par les dames arriva : le fameux lancer du bouquet de la mariée. Toutes les femmes s'agglutinèrent aux pieds de Bella avec des yeux avides. On aurait dit qu'elles étaient prêtes à se marcher dessus…pour des fleurs ! Je n'avais jamais compris toute cette effervescence lors du lancer de bouquet, et je saisissais encore moins quand il s'agissait de vampires. Elles avaient l'éternité pour être sûres de trouver la bonne personne et pour préparer un mariage grandiose. Alors pourquoi se ruer sur un bouquet comme s'il fallait absolument qu'elles se marient dans la seconde qui suivait ? Je trouvais ça ridicule.

- Toi aussi ! s'exclama Alice en m'entraînant dans la foule alors que je levai les yeux au ciel, désespérée.

Jacob :

Je regardai, d'un air à la fois amusé et inquiet, Anna se faire happer par l'assemblée de femmes totalement hystériques. Elles allaient la tuer !

- Si elle attrape ce bouquet, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire, murmura Edward à mes côtés.

Bon sang ! Je n'y avais même pas pensé ! J'avais complètement oublié ce que le bouquet signifiait. C'est pour ça qu'elles étaient toutes surexcitées : celle qui attrapait le bouquet était censée se marier dans l'année qui suivait. Je déglutis difficilement en regardant Bella se retourner pour être dos à la foule de femmes en délire. Après quelques secondes à ajuster son tir – histoire de ne pas l'envoyer à l'autre bout du jardin –, elle lança le fameux bouquet…qui atterrit dans les mains de la seule qui ne s'était pas ruée dessus : Anna.

**Fin**


End file.
